A Clash of Souls
by emeraldrafael
Summary: My first Fan Fic (unless you count a Nuzlocke) this takes place in the universe of Soul Cal IV and will follow my OC Tenlo Soleran. With permission I've been allowed to use my friend's OCs Draco Williams and Tira Williams so thank you to him. Be sure to check out his AvP fan fic and his custom action figure business at Drak's Customs on FB. Updates will be Tues and Thurs.
1. PrologueChap 1: A Journey Begins

**Prologue**

A war between two swords of epic power has raged timelessly. Warriors and pacifists, kings and commoners, good and evil have all fallen under their enticing spell. Wielders have risen and fallen ceaselessly and the land has had enough. A new player has entered the game between the two spirit swords, one that threatens to tip the scales of power. The land has given its champion, the stage finally set, awaiting to see if it shall reach damnation or salvation.

 **Chapter 1: A** **Journey** **Begins**

Sunlight filtered through the leaves of the ancient forest, casting a golden-green shade between the shadows. Deer and rabbits grazed on the grass as insects lazily buzzed in the air. The songs of dozens of birds filled the air, creating a seeming utopia. A being in large blue plate armour with red eyes glared. "Souls, I need souls!" It bellowed loudly and slammed huge rustic red and brown sword into the ground. The blade shivered and shook as a large black eye snapped wide open. A pulse of energy rocked the earth for miles, killing everything in its path. Balls of glowing light from the sword's victims were drained into the sword, refreshing its wielder. "Souls," it proclaimed, "More souls." The creature lumbered through the wasteland it had created in its quest for more souls.

A young man with a scar running down his right eye looked into the sky. Heavy white plate armour clanked as he stopped. The man was large and brawny, flowing blonde hair behind him. "Nightmare," he whispered fiercely and placed a hand on the hilt of a large two-handed claymore. The sword glowed light cyan and turned into a crystal-like blade forked in the middle. The man felt a sudden gust of wind in the still day and smelled evil. He stood ready, looking straight into the wind as it whipped by. "This ends," the man said and walked against the wind.

The tower was dark and dusty, with only a few rays of light shining through slits in the ceiling. Shelves lined the walls, each packed to the brink with filth-covered books. In the shadows, a figure pulled a book off its shelf and released a cloud, causing it to sneeze. "Damn dust," the figure coughed in a young man's voice as it waved its arm. He stepped into the light, the sun's rays streaking across dark brown hair and one of his deep hunter green eyes. The man pulled up the bottom of his faded green woven shirt and wiped the grime from the centuries old book telling the tales of a long since dead traveler.

"And in the distance, I saw the castle of Ostrheinsburg and saw from it a being of indescribable evil. A monster in heavy purple plate armour with eyes of red like Hellfire. In its monstrous three fingered claw it held a blade that looked more alive than an object. The creature stopped and looked down, not at me but past. Behind, I saw a young man with blonde hair and a blue crystal sword that radiated good." The man blinked and squinted before growing annoyed at the darkness. Opting to throw open the lone window, blinding bright light flooded the tower's small room and forced the young man to cover his eyes and turn away. His skinny frame leaned back against an opposite wall to read more, brushing aside of a crop of his messy hair from his eyes. Dark brown woven slacks held by a leather belt tucked into a large and sturdy pair of boots. Across the room on the lone small table, a sheathed broadsword with an emerald in the pommel rested.

"That is so much better," the young man said and continued his reading aloud. "The two beings, one a knight of justice, the other a creature of evil, crashed their swords together. The force was momentous and through the smoke I saw..." He blinked and flipped the page to a blank. He flipped back and forth, furrowing his eyebrows. "This can't be all," he said to himself, flipping more pages. He looked at each blank page carefully and even pages already written on to find any hidden text. "Damn," he said to himself in quiet short fashion and sighed before placing the book back on the shelf. He leaned his head against the shelf frame in deep thought, looking up at the book's spine quizzically. "Why? Why does it end there? He wrote three other books before passing away, each after that one." The man pushed himself from the frame and sat in the lone chair beside the small table. "I need to know what happened."

He leaned his head back and covered his eyes with his hand, listening to boards creak as he rocked on the chair under him. They seemed to call his name with each moan, soothing but faintly growing louder. "Tenlo.. Tenlo.. TENLO!" The last shout startled him and caused Tenlo to lean back to far. His head crashed to the floor, sending a swirling cloud of dust out the tower window in a glimmer of sunlight. "Tenlo! Are you okay in there!?" a voice he knew immediately that was most assuredly not the boards creaking.

With a soft moan Tenlo rubbed the back of his head before stumbling in a daze to the window. Down below, seeming like a small speck from his vantage was an older woman he knew at once. "Your Majesty!" he shouted quickly and tapped his head twice and heart once in salute and respect. "I did not realize you called milady. I will be down with haste!" Tenlo turned and buckled his sword to the left side of his waist, looking back once at where the journal rested. "I will know your secrets," he said quietly before descending the stairs. Four flights later and slightly out of breath he walked out to face a woman in her mid-forties. He bowed, unbuckling and planting the sheath of his sword into the ground in front of him like a cross. "Your highness," he murmured lowly, "a pleasure as always my queen."

The queen stifled a giggle and her slim figure shook with mirth. She stopped and adjusted her golden head band, smoothing back her brown hair that flowed to her mid back. Her eyes, an alarming pale grey green, transfixed on Tenlo's with a caring but authoritative stare that momentarily stunned him into her complete submission. Her thin lips parted in a smile revealing pearly white teeth. "Something caught your senses noble Tenlo?" she said in a false mocking tone and placed a hand on her hip. Tenlo shook his head in both denial and an attempt to regain some composure. He stood up, taking the modest hips and bust under a royal navy dress that Tenlo was well aware drew suitors wild. He and others often towered over her 5'10" petite frame at 6'1", but smiled with the love of a kin. The woman smiled back with her own small grin. "I've told you before, when it is you and I you of all people do not have to call me Queen. Now I am sorry to disturb your readings, but you have official business."

Tenlo looked at the Queen's right hand and saw a small roll of parchment tied closed with a string of purple ribbon. "A lettered?" he questioned with a cocked eyebrow. "Isn't that the duties or our runner messengers?"

The Queen's look was solemn as she placed the parchment into his hand. "Read what it says."

Tenlo carefully unrolled the parchment and read under his breath. 'By royal decree... to the French Empire... sending supplies and TROOPS!" he exclaimed loudly in surprised and sending a flew birds fluttering from their perches. "Signed Queen Lilian Despard, of the Nehelion Kingdom." He stood quietly, rereading the document thrice to be sure he was right. "This must be a serious matter if you are choosing your full title and tying with a purple ribbon. But why am I leading men to the French Empire?"

"It appears his highness believes there to be a great evil rising and he has called our debt after his aide in the war."

"What aide!" Tenlo barked with a brief though agitated smile. "We pushed back Saladin's Army to our borders through the blood sweat and tears of mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters of Nehel and the paltry show of force King Henry IV thinks he sent was what pushed them over and back into his country? We had no need of his assistance, treating the battle of Adamahara as his own private theatre for his and his army's enjoyment."

"I know Tenlo, I know," Queen Lilian soothed. "But Henry IV did make contributions, "she stopped upon hearing Tenlo's grumble of meagerness and repeated again louder. "Contributions! And placed our country in their debt, small as we may believe it to be," she finished with emphasis in both beginning and end. She sighed quietly and took one of Tenlo's worn hands, seeing not for the first time the small scars dotting its landscape. "Please Tenlo, just take 100 troops and a soldiers rations for 300. You may personally pick you take, though try and present a gracious offering to fulfill our country's debt."

Tenlo squeezed her hand gently and nodded. 'Yes ma'am. I will stay only a season, and not a day more, then I shall return with as many troops the King allows." He smiled thinly at the woman almost twenty years his senior, the same woman he looked to as a second mother for the past seven years. "What troubles you, you seem so tired?"

Lilian wiped her moistening eyes with a small tissue and shook her head. "I only fear Henry IV's words are true. Reports from every Empire and Kingdom across the world all point to some similar threat. Even the Sultan Ayham is concerned enough to bridge an armistice between our two nations." She looked up at Tenlo with soulfully deep eyes that welled worry and concern and stared into his. "I fear neither you or this kingdom can survive another war."

Tenlo's hand instinctively moved to the large scar running up and to the right of his back that had almost ended his military career, and more importantly his life. He realized his movement and placed both hands around Lilian's. With a kiss on the back of her hands he reassured her soothingly. "Do not fret my lady. This country and I are similar. We are young, strong, experienced, and will never fall under your reign. I promise you on my honor, my life, and my sword I will return shortly. Then you will see all will be well and you will feel foolish as to have worried and fretted yourself into growing gray."

Lilian looked up at him and smiled in spite of herself. "Please do so as soon as you can. And be safe in doing so." Tenlo bowed again and walked to ready for his journey, a firm hand clasping the decree as the winds changed and began blowing against his back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Small Soul in the Darkness

Three days after his talk with Lilian, Tenlo was leading the caravan forward toward the French Empire. 120 of Nehel's finest soldiers marched beside large travelling wagons with enough supplies to last the treacherous journey and additional amount for 300 more. Riding alongside Tenlo was his second in command and self appointed rival, Falor Turaz. He was older and shorter than Tenlo (though most people Tenlo met where shorter than him) by six inches built much larger. Strapped to his side was an imported Katana from the Japanese Empire. Heavy plated armour Tenlo had always thought seemed more traditional from the British or French battlefields covered a black wool shirt with long sleeves and tan slacks. Riding boots fidgeted nervously as Falor urged his ride faster before returning to Tenlo's side. He glanced impatiently at the young counterpart, a black warriors beard reaching to the clavicles meeting the sides of his iron helm. "Why do we do this Tenlo!" he demanded haughtily.

Tenlo looked at Falor out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I'm rather certain marching in a line has always been traditional and customary, but I have always wanted to attempt a zigzag pattern if you would rather my friend."

Falor growled in his throat and glared at Tenlo's glib response. "That's not what I meant and you damn well know that Tenlo! Now take this seriously, you are the leading general of Nehel and her army! Grow up and show it to these men!"

Tenlo slouched purposely, an action he knew Falor hated him to do, even if it caused his back discomfort. "Well, because her Majesty the Queen has ordered us to go, and her order is mine as well as yours and every man and woman's duty here." He looked at the older man with flat lethal eyes. "You may be anxious to arrive and think you know more of this than I, but I warn you to never question my maturity. It was not I who led the rear guard during the War of Reclamation, and it is not you who leads these six score of men and women with their safety to think of." The cold gaze cut through Falor's bravado as the man could only gape in silence for any useful words. Tenlo blinked and his eyes softened, allowing Falor the opportunity to turn away before he looked back at the following precession. "Good news," he called so all the marchers could hear, "Falor in all his magnanimousness has talked me into allowing you a quick break."

A cheer rose from the soldiers as they started to unload their packs. Tenlo smiled and looked out over the woods, when a flash caught his eye. Dismounting his horse, Tenlo approached the dense woods on either side of the large traveling path with a hand over his hilt in stance of readiness when something leapt out from the brush. The shape, something Tenlo vaguely thought was a human cleared Tenlo with acrobatic grace before dodging around Falor and attacking a nearby urinating man and knowing him down. All the man could do was give a sharp yelp before the being lopped off his head with one clean swing. Tenlo turned again as the creature noticed and flashed back into the woods with an evil hissing sound that like that of a cornered viper. His eyes stopped on the decapitated man and he slumped to the ground as Falor shouted orders around him. "On your feet, swords and weapons out! Defensive stances, watch each other's back and for gods' sake give yourselves some room!" The muscular man drew his sword and pulled Tenlo up by the scruff of his neck from horseback. "I knew you were unfit to command this task!" Falor shouted and shook Tenlo. "We do things my way now!"

Tenlo was dropped roughly again to the ground though this time caught himself as Falor patrolled the groups in attempt to ready and rally his troops. All operations stopped when the loud hiss sounded, and then again as more joined in. Tenlo glanced at the things above them and caught a full look as they stood on a tree branch that had no right holding a child's weight. Four identical tall figures stood in the trees, slim and but with lithe muscle. Black leather straps crisscrossed over skin tight black shirts. Black leather pants ran into spiked black boots and a metal helmet with no eye slits covered all from the back of the skill to the chin. Tenlo could see they were of different ethnicities under the garb and either had a pair of daggers or gloved type weapons that looked like claws that he had never seen before. One of the things with the clawed weapons looked at it curiously in the sun, blood dripping from its surface. It turned back to Tenlo and stared into his eyes with inhuman intensity before hissing loudly. Tenlo went to cover his ears when he thought he heard two voices speaking at once in his mind The first was raspy and shaky, like an old man on his death bed breathing out his last breaths. "Souls... Souls..." it hissed and wheezed.

The second voice was the first's polar opposite, making Tenlo believe it was a voice in his own mind from the past. The voice was feminine and light yet commanded absolute respect. It was gentle and pure filling his mind with pale cyan and peace, a similar feeling as to when Lilian spoke to him. "Tenlo... Tenlo..." it called out soothingly. "Tenlo, release me from this demon. You are called to higher purpose than this. Release me, and such purpose will be realized."

Tenlo focused entirely on the thing in front of him, oblivious to the sounds around him as the other three beasts attacked the camp again. The creature in front of him leapt down to face him, breathing in listless silence while moving and almost swaying its claw blades. With each movement its leather folded and scrunched tightly, blood red and brown aura escaping with each . Tenlo finally saw where the thing that spoke was hidden, casting a pale blue light in the enveloping red. The light filled him with the same peace he had felt in his mind and he knew this was his real mission. "Give me the object creature," he called and leveled his sword at what he was growing to believe was a demon. The thing hissed loudest and crouched like a cat before leaping towards Tenlo. Tenlo brought up his sword to block one of the three clawed weapons and lopping off the beasts other arm in one fluid motion. It hissed/howled in pain and kicked out at Tenlo's belly where only a thing piece of armour protected. He leapt back, catching the flash of metal on the blade attached to the boot's end as he did and narrowly avoided being gutted. " _His whole body is a weapon,_ " he thought, " _moving with an artistic grace._ " He watched as a second foot shot out at him, this time ready and slicing it off, leaving the creature unbalanced and causing it to fall He was curious as to why no blood poured from either wrist or ankle stumps when he noticed the thing flopped and trashed on the ground still trying to lash out at him. He jumped back to avoid losing a foot as the claw weapon swung dangerously close to him and tripped over a fallen banner pole. Seeing the sharp tipped end Tenlo took it and stabbed the creature from a safe distance at where he assumed its heart should be. He felt himself hit something solid inside the creatures body and applied more force, breaking through what felt like metal. The thing thrashed wildly, its first registry of pain as it frantically hissed before subsiding after ten seconds.

Seeing the cyan glow more brightly, Tenlo cut the object from the creatures chest and held a small thin piece of crystal the same light blue shade as the glow. For a moment he was jealous, jealous of the beauty and thought of others holding more of these shards before the feeling quickly passed and he was able to slip the crystal piece into a small coin pouch. He finished putting away the pouch into a pocket along his pants when Falor clapped his shoulder firmly with a meaty hand. "Boy, what is wrong with you!" he shouted at Tenlo. "Get your head together and tend to your men!"

Tenlo shook his head and surveyed the damage around him. The remaining three things were dead, but then so were 19 of his soldiers. Even more moaned in pain and agony from injuries, a few he did not thing would survive. In the middle of the camp he saw a cart had been flipped over spilling its contents and crushed a poor female solider under it. Clearing the lump in his throat and stepping atop the cart he addressed the camp with authority. "ATTENTION!" he shouted and those he who could looked up to him without hesitation. "We have been surprised, but we are not defeated. We must be on guard at all times now that we know such creatures roam these woods. Patch yourselves as best you can, those who are uninjured will help those who are. Be ready to move out in five minutes under Falor's command!" He stepped off the cart and walked to an uninjured runner near two no worse for wear soldiers. Scribbling a note on a rough piece of paper he handed the folded letter to the messenger and directed him and the two soldiers to return to Queen Lilian with his message. Watching them go momentarily he turned to Falor and stood calmly in front of him. "You will continue on to the French Empire's capital and tell the king what happened here. Keep close eye out on the forest and let no one be caught alone. If you must dump any unnecessary supplies or supplies in excess and carry the wounded on carts. I'm going to scout this area and be sure there is no larger camp of these... things."

Falor stood stunned as Tenlo walked past him but shouted before he reached the path's edge and reached out quickly with a firm hand. "Tenlo, you dare to defy the queen and her orders? You are acting general of this operation, she has trusted you to lead us to the French Empire. You must lead your troops to the end, for the queen!"

Tenlo looked at Falor, a hand gripping his pants where the pouch rested before breaking the grasp Falor had on his arm. "What I do I do for her Majesty." He said in half truth. "Now, I command you to lead these men and women to the French Empire!" Without a second glance, Tenlo disappeared into the woods, unaware of his motive or destination. He only knew the shard in his pocket willed him forward and that this was now his mission.


	3. Chapter 3: The Man With the Staff

Tenlo continued through the woods for hours with hopes of finding tracks back towards the creatures' base. However, as much as he looked he found little to nothing to follow. No broken branches, no foot prints left in the dirt, not the slightest hint of disturbance, as if the monsters had simply passed like wraiths through the forest. His only indication of direction came from the small piece of crystal willing him forward. At last, realizing he had walked for miles he sighed, an admittance he had gotten lost in this foreign land so close to the Grecian Border. "Those things led you like a mutt on a leash," he scolded himself with his father's own phrase. "And I took the beef bone bait and ran," he replied to no one but himself as he sunk back against the closest tree. From what he could tell there were no towns or clearings in these woods, and he couldn't just return to castle even if he knew the direction. "I simply have to return to the French Empire," he muttered but could not bring himself to follow through. The same small voice he heard when he had liberated the crystal continually called in the back of his mind, refusing the order his Queen had given him and pushing him to what he hoped was a higher purpose. He held the pouch with the piece inside, feeling the reassuring warm glow from inside the thick leather. "Well, you led me out this far, it would be immensely helpful if you could at least lead me to some civilization."

Hearing nothing back from the crystal, Tenlo surveyed his surroundings with a quick glance again, this time seeing in the distance a single thin trail of smoke wafting up over the tree line. " _There must be a house nearby here_ ," he thought and patting the pouch with the crystal in thanks. Moving leaves aside gently and peeking out, Tenlo saw a small wooden cottage alone in a cleared out plot. No children played in the yards, no birds sang a summer song, not even insects droned their worker's tune. The eerie silence immediately put Tenlo on edge as the hair on the back of his neck rose up. With a cautious approach, Tenlo lightly tapped the door of the cottage with the pommel of his sword while speaking in the common language most all countries recognized. "Hello, is anyone there?" My name is Tenlo Soleran and I am from Nehel by order of her Majesty my Queen Lilian Despard." He waited for a reply before knocking again, with slight more force. "I am a bit foreign to these lands and feel lost. If you could only provide me with directions to the nearest traders road or even trader's city I can use as a reference I shall be on my way quickly." He waited again and again was greeted with nothing, not even the soft sound of feet scuffling on the floor and attempts to be still. " _They can't be away,_ " he thought, looking up at the chimney and seeing smoke rising up. " _At least I would hope not and be irresponsible enough to keep a fire lit in a wooden home like this._ " Tenlo knocked once more, attempting the broken Greek he had learned from traders and soldiers. "This is Tenlo Soleran of Nehel, Royal Knight, commander to the Nehelion Army and personal guard to her majesty. I am called on by his majesty King Henry IV of the French Empire and I must be on my way!" he shouted in a less than confident voice as his tongue slipped over syllables both French and Greek before reverting to the common language. "I have given you ample time to respond, and will enter. I mean you know harm, but I cannot be further delayed!"

Tenlo placed his foot against the door and felt it was open and loose, though it refused to swing open freely. With a forceful kick Tenlo forced the door open and pushed it further, feeling as if he was moving something behind the door as well. Leaving the door open just enough to peer in, Tenlo assessed what he could see through the darkness. A small dying fire was lit in the fire place that likely doubled as a stove and scarcely illuminated the interior leaving it with an uneasy dankness. The house was silent, but in disarray, the kind brought by a violent struggle within Tenlo knew all too well and felt the crystal burning more in the pouch at his leg. Taking it in one hand, he rested his other on his sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice and proceeded inside to the stale air. Under his feet, glass plates crunched and cracked as wooden utensils clattered across the wooden floor before striking something liquid and resting. He glanced around the house, careful to note the stairs to the second floor and saw a small child huddled at the base of them with his head down in his arms. Each breath from the boy was light but almost rasping as he seemed to be amusing himself by tracing into the floor with is finger. "Hello?" Tenlo asked the boy in his broken Greek, "Are your parents home son?"

Tenlo moved to place his hand on the boy's shoulder and could see them visibly tighten as the boy swiveled to face him with wide eyes. Tenlo stumbled back and almost fell over, eyes widening and meeting the unnatural rose colour of the boy's iris floating in a sea of black where there was normally white. The boy hissed at him in the same way the grass vipers in the fields of Nehel did and exposed a set of sharp fangs lining the boys mouth. In his hand was a blood streaked large knife likely used to gut animals but would work sufficiently on humans as well. The small boy leapt at Tenlo and forced him to fall over a small table behind them in a crash, the boy landing atop Tenlo's chest with the knife raised to strike. Reacting quickly Tenlo swatted the boy away and into the ray of light cascading in a small square through a window on the other side. In the new light Tenlo saw the dazed child for what he really was, a torn apart husk of pink and purple organs slipping out like he had been ravaged by a plain's wolf. A devilish red glow surrounded the boy similar to what surrounded the day's previous assailants. " _This boy is one of them,_ " Tenlo thought as he recovered quickly without drawing his sword. Unable to strike the boy down, he turned and ran quickly through the door now wide open and against the wall into the clearing where a woman now greeted him. Her body had the same large bloody gashes that matched the boys, particularly on her arms which Tenlo could only grimly assume were from protecting her son before succumbing to the same fate as her. Holding a small scythe to cut wheat she shrieked and ear splitting scream at Tenlo that forced him to cover his ears and turn away. Looking as he did, Tenlo saw the twisted and torn remains of a man crawling like a spider along the roof, his head fully backwards on his body and thickly radiating the same hellish red and brown glow. The man jumped at Tenlo, Tenlo responding instinctually by drawing his word and slashing the man's body apart at the chest. Black sludge seeped from the wound instead of the normal blood and viscera Tenlo had been used to and clung thickly to his shoulder armour. Behind him, the glow extinguished from the newly bisected man as the woman charged at him.

"Look out!" Tenlo heard a young man call out from behind. Tenlo could not turn in time to hear the woman shriek with pain as her bones cracked audibly but did catch her fall in a heap with the same dark ichor leaking from the compression in her skull. The red faded away from her body as a young man stood over her holding a long red staff with balled ends made of metal like material in a position to strike. He looked to be of the same age as Tenlo, matching his body build of worn muscles from fighting and travel. He looked eastern, from what he had once her Lilian call "The Land of Silk," and true to the name was wearing a navy floral gi that ended in worn boots. He had dark brown hair that was messy on his head, and small V shaped scar underneath his dark hard eyes. Around his neck a single rectangular piece of blue crystal hung over his chest and an ornate belt was worn at his hips on his waist. "Are you alright?" he asked Tenlo in a voice that sounded older than his actual age.

Tenlo nodded, ripping of a clean piece of the dead woman's lower dress hem and wiped off both his sword and shoulder pieces "Yes, and thank you. I am Tenlo Soleran of Nehel." His gaze drifted to the open door of the slaughter. There is still one of these... these things, left in there. A small boy who I did not have the heart to finish." Tenlo looked again at the young man. "You seem... different. Certainly not a native of this country. Who are you, since I gave you my name."

"My name is Kilik," he said as he walked past Tenlo. "Don't worry, I'll finish up this mess and give the child a mercy, something you are obviously too cowardly to do." Tenlo stopped Kilik as he attempted to walk past, a firm hand on his shoulder and looked down at him. In the weary stare Kilik saw it was not cowardice, but a desire to not spill more young blood and from his grip could feel the soldier in Tenlo's past. "Accompany me inside please," Kilik said more quietly than before. "I want you to see why it is best to not spare them." Tenlo walked in a few steps after Kilik, flinching at seeing the boy pinned to the wall through his chest on the staff and lightly leaking what little ichor was in the child. The child seemed to not notice his wound, rather focused on lashing out at Kilik and trying to grab at the necklace he wore as Kilik placed a hand on his forehead. "I take it you have fought these things before, by the way you reacted so calmly to the father's mess. Do not mistake and think there is humanity left in them, you will doom them to a longer suffering. Now, pray with me, please."

Tenlo nodded and stood with his sword in its sheath planted in front of him like a cross, both hands over the pommel and began a prayer in Nehelion. As he did, he heard Kilik muttering in Chinese, and saw the end of the staff embedded in the boy glow pale cyan. The boy quickly grew silent and slumped his head forward, going totally limp seconds later and help up only by his impaling pole. Carefully Kilik removed it and laid the boy down slowly before flicking the mess off his staff with one deft motion of his wrist. In that moment, Tenlo could see the soft pale blue light of the crystal surrounding Kilik, seeming to emanate from his necklace. "Who are you, really? Why do you have the blue light around your body?"

Kilik only turned and walked out through the door without looking at Tenlo. "I have no time to explain, nor do you need to know. Go back to your home of Nehel, if you still have a home there that is."

Tenlo tensed, never thinking that these monsters could be in Nehel, worse at the castle already. He lashed out and grabbed Kilik's arm quickly, spinning him to face each other. From his left hand he held the pouch with the crystal, letting its blue glow be seen clearly and fill Kilik's shocked eyes. "This crystal was on the body of one of these monsters I faced a few hours before. One of a group of five that slaughtered almost a score of my best soldiers and injured dozens more. The same monster was surrounded by the aura these three were. Now explain!"

Kilik knocked Tenlo's hand away and put space between the two, looking at the crystal. HIs hand tensed around the staff, white knuckled and anxious to move. "I will make a deal with you," Kilik said as he sounded like he was struggling to keep his voice calm. "I will tell you what you wish to know, in exchange for that Crystal and your promise you will not seek out more."

Tenlo smiled as he let the pouch sway, Kilik's eyes following it perfectly. "Ah, so this shard has a lot of value to you," he said, knowing he had Kilik in his advantage. "Perhaps I will require more from you to give this to y-ouch!" he exclaimed loudly and dropped the pouch. He saw the shard fall out of the pouch in a tattered mess with singes were it fell through. On his left hand he could feel a burning sensation and saw it was visibly pinker. Thoughts of greed and power shifted to shame and guilt, but mostly to thoughts of Lilian and how disappointed she would feel seeing him this way. The pain subsided with his thoughts and hand returned to normal, as if it had never been burned.

Kilik swiftly picked up the shard and held it in front of Tenlo, cradling it almost as if it were a new born bird. "That is why I requested the shard. Long, long ago, there was an ancient king. He was a warrior, of noble soul and just to no ends with an infinite wisdom. Some even say his greatness is so much that all great and noble warriors of history can trace their bloodline to the king. It was through this greatness, and the love for his kingdom he wished so deeply to protect that he forged a powerful weapon unrivaled by any forged before. Crafted from the very soul of the king, he named the weapon the Soul Edge and stood without equal. You see, no one but the king could wield the sword, as the sword was alive in itself. The strength of it is the life force of the wield her who uses it. If that life force is weaker than the sword, and by extension the king, then the sword will overtake the soul of the wielder, leaving them a wandering spirit of death looking to feed on souls for its insatiable hunger. The King's eldest son, looking to impress his father and lay stake to the kingdom on his death thought he could wield the blade, and was mistaken. The soul edge fed on the evil of his heart, the hate he felt, the want for power. The son raised an army to fight his father, as he killed town after town and stole the souls of its inhabitants, making them his mindless puppets.

"The father, seeing the error of his ways and realizing his son was lost to him crafted another sword by giving his life. A sword of truth, purity, and good. The only weapon to stand against Soul Edge. In doing so, after defeating and seemingly destroying Soul Edge, the king gave his lift force to the new sword, Soul Calibur. However, Soul Edge survived and went into hiding, waiting for a new wielder. Thus so did Soul Calibur, two swords created of the same man but of opposites. One corrupts, the other purifies. One breeds hate and ill will, the other eradicates it, as you have felt personally. However, the swords share one common element, and that is both have an attraction to all but those of the strongest will, like a disease. It infects anyone who so much as holds a piece, and can claim the life of the individual to do their will. If it feels those around with feelings the sword deems evil, it will attack and destroy that person." Kilik's eyes leveled as much as they could with Tenlo's still holding the shard in front of him. "This is why I must take the shard from you, and ask you do not seek more. Though good, this sword will take from all that you love and care for, something of equal value to the power it lets you wield. I have trained for years, my body is the picture of self control. Not one emotion, not one action, either mine or my opponent can escape me"

Tenlo cocked his head and took the shard from Kilik's hand easily, plucking it from his fingers as they closed and Kilik grasped for it. "If that's so then using this shard should lead me to the man that creates these creatures." He held it above Kilik and could hear its soothing whisper again. "I'm sorry friend, but I must insist I hold onto this and accompany you, to keep the people I value in my life safe."

"YOU FOOL!" Kilik sputtered. "Did you not hear my tale? Do you not realize the repercussions and dangers that shard presents to you! Not just from the shard itself, but if you keep that then more possessed creatures will attack you without mercy!"

"Oh, I understand. But I am a Knight and sworn protector to my queen. I cannot disobey my word and honor that I would protect her. This beast sounds like it will one day spread to Nehel if not vanquished, so I must meet this master. And holding onto one of these shards seems the best way, and the best leverage for me to join you." Tenlo smiled and placed the shard in his shirt. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me. So, where are we off to? Of course you're more than willing to accompany me as well and we can be lost together."

Kilik stared at Tenlo bug eyed, unable to comprehend the leisurely attitude Tenlo maintained. It forced a small smile on his face. "Stubborn and head strong fool.." Kilik muttered to Tenlo. He lifted his head, staff resting along his shoulders behind his neck. "Well, I can see I cannot dissuade you. The main draw of the evil seems to be north, towards an old and ancient castle. The less we stand and talk, faster we reach there."

"Then you'd best stop talking and lead the way" Tenlo beamed at him. Together, the two walked ahead, back into the forest and solitude, though the latter no longer seemed to apply.


	4. Chapter 4: A False God

Tenlo walked with Kilik through the forests and towns on the border of the Greek lands, travelling north to what Kilik was certain was their destination. Tenlo did not argue, he felt Kilik was right, and the shard had not made any indication that he was wrong. It spent much of its time in silence, the only sign of its being with Tenlo the soft glow inside the pouch inside his shirt. The travel had been smooth but quiet, neither attempting to talk much to each other, rather only when they encountered a stranger. After a few days of silence, Tenlo finally spoke out to Kilik in an attempt to bridge the gap between them. "So... Kilik, can I ask why you are on your quest?"

Kilik glanced at Tenlo out of the corner of his eye. "I'd rather not say. I just want to complete my purpose and be done with this all."

"That's not right," Tenlo shot back. "You questioned me in the forest days ago. Now it's my turn. How can I be sure of YOUR motives?" He watched Kilik walk silently ahead a few steps before speaking frankly. "Keep it to yourself, and I will not continue with you. I will find my own way forward, I will leave with this shard, and there will be one lost in the world."

Kilik stopped and turned back at him, an exasperated look in his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "You sure can be a pain sometimes Tenlo. Very well then. I wish to destroy Soul Edge, and contain the Soul Calibur. If either goes unchecked, it shall use its influence to control the world based on its ideals."

"Isn't that a good thing? In the case of Soul Calibur at least." Tenlo stopped and looked at the woods around them, lowering his voice. "You told me the Soul Calibur was a sword of good, and it would not be used by a person of evil. Why would it not be good for it to enable a good man or woman and be used to help the world."

Kilik stopped and looked not at Tenlo, but past him. "No... It is not that simple. You say this as if good and evil is black and white. You are a soldier Tenlo, I can see it in your eyes. Surely you've been to war, seen the enemy you fight die for a cause they view as just you view as evil. Power like that cannot be entrusted to any one person, it is too much for this world. Even through its purest intentions the world would end." Kilik spoke with a heavy regretful voice.

Tenlo did not miss the tone and expression, choosing to stop before pushing the matter too far. Kilik had his reasons, and Tenlo thought they were good, even if Kilik would not share all of them with him at once. He looked ahead and saw a village farther off in the distance before realizing it had been hours since they ate and rest. He clapped a hand on Kilik's shoulder with a broad smile. "Come now," he said amiably. "You'll make milk sour with that face. What you need is a good hot meal in your belly and just in luck I see a town ahead. Last one there pays for the meal."

Kilik shot Tenlo a dirty but harmless look before realizing Tenlo was gaining a sizable lead on him. "Humph, as if a meal would make me happier, and after his remark." He looked at the ground and felt his stomach rumble, hearing it as well. He then remembered he had not made an effort to get any local coin to pay, hoping to not make a long journey. "H-hey wait up!" he shouted after Tenlo and ran. He lost the race to the town coming up to Tenlo and panting a little as he held his shoulder to gain his breath. "Y-you cheated you know." Feeling Tenlo not move he looked up. "What's wrong Tenlo?"

"The buildings down there, they're broken, like a raid. But it's too quiet even for that." He turned to Kilik as his hand strayed to his sword. "You don't remember the last town mentioning anything about bandit raids, do you?"

"No," Kilik said thoughtfully. "And the buildings look too broken for that, as if no one at all tried to repair them." They looked ahead through the main street going into the town, seeing doors and windows broken in. The homes looked to be made of wood, and in most it looked as if they were attacked by large ax chops, reducing some of the framing to splinters. The smell of death was heavy in the air, and Tenlo could see dried blood on the glass and wood, bringing back familiar memories. As they walked through the town, Tenlo noticed more flecks of blood in the dirt, and Kilik began to notice signs of struggle like nail marks in wood. He also noticed large inhuman footprints, ones that did not belong to any beast he could think of partially covered by drag marks. Inside the food prints, he saw small jagged rocks clustered together around a soft pulsing vein. "Tenlo, have you ever seen anything like this?" Kilik looked up, seeing Tenlo in the door frame of a home, hand on the rough and broken frame heedless of the sharp splintered cut. "Tenlo?" Kilik asked as he walked over and looked inside, falling back out and feeling sick.

Tenlo stood rooted at the door, looking inside at the carnage. The walls looked to be literally painted in blood, easy to see how with the six dead bodies inside. A mother, a father, three children, two young, one a teen, and an older woman. The older woman was the most complete, her body cut into five rough pieces by what looked like a guillotine. The others had not fared so well. Parts were strewn across the house, the bodies cut into such small pieces he doubted you could ever truly assemble them to who they should have been. A few rock clusters laid next to a make shift weapon of a dented cauldron. He had seen slaughters before, collateral damage was not a foreign concept to him by any stretch. He remembered an ordered execution of soldiers in his army who had wiped out a small four family farming community. He especially remembered riding into the border towns of Nehel and assisting burying the bodies. But had never seen an atrocity like this. "This isn't like the family we met over. That was purposeful, there was a limit." He looked over at Kilik who was vomiting in a barrel. "This is just pure sadism. Whoever did this... WHATEVER did this... They did this for their own joy. They killed these people in their homes, likely as an open challenge for them to fight back knowing they couldn't."

Kilik attempted to steady himself, and Tenlo held his shoulder so he could catch his breath and gain his footing. He pulled out a rock cluster and handed it to Tenlo. "D-do you remember, the hunter from a day. The one the villagers said was touched in the head. Raving a monster?"

"He said he saw a giant, covered in stone with a pulsing red between them. That it had actually snapped a horses neck with one arm, and wielded an ax that looked too big for even death to carry. An Ax as big as you Kilik."

"That has to be what did this. The cut marks in the wood, the way these people are... are cut apart," he said, gagging on the words. Tenlo put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kilik smiled appreciatively and looked at the home. "Tenlo... we have to do something for these people. They were slaughtered like pigs, they shouldn't be left to rot like this."

"It would take too long to bury them Kilik. However, there is something we can do." Tenlo walked off, finding a few barns of hay and pulled them out. "During a war, I saw something similar to this, a whole town massacred. We couldn't stay to bury them, so we had to cremate them in their homes. It's not the best, but if this monster is still around, it will be back. And If not, we have to stop it before it can do this again."

Kilik looked back at the family, then to Tenlo and nodded. "I agree... This at least is better than nothing." Tenlo could not help but give a grim smile at the conviction in Kilik's voice. It was the first time he remembered him showing so much emotion for anything besides his own personal goal. Several hours later the homes were almost all but burned to the ground in ashes, the bodies as well. Kilik said a pray for the town, Tenlo joining him. When both had finished, Kilik looked at Tenlo with a fire in his eyes Tenlo could not help but admire. "Let's go Tenlo. Let's go kill this thing."

"You're reading my mind." The two turned and walked down the path out of town, following the occasional rock cluster till they came to a hole tore through the trees going off the path. The trees that should have grown stout and made a natural guiding wall were ripped up by the roots or snapped like twigs and the same inhuman foot prints lead down the center of it. "I think he went this way." Kilik looked ready to respond when both heard a scream. Kilik was the first through the hole with Tenlo soon in tow. Only forty yards later they saw a rocky hill leading down to a large grassy field. Down in the field, the source of the scream was a young woman, holding her bleeding upper thigh. Shorter than both Tenlo and Kilik, the girl had a bob cut short blonde hair like wheat. A battler's shirt of blue and white was tight against her without being flashy or exposing her, with a short skirt and brown stockings. Leather shoes covered her feet that were curled under her. Attached to her right arm was a metallic circular shield, with pinkish purple material covering its face, and a Greek symbol he did not recognize. At her feet and out of her reach was a short gladiator sword. Though still young, Tenlo could see in her hard green eyes she had lived through more than she ever should.

In front of her, the rock monster they were hunting stood at over seven feet tall, leveling a huge axe at the girl on the ground with one hand and a leering smile. Its skin looked to be made of purple molten rock, with lines of red pulsing through, matching the red eyes that closed in its deep rumbling laughter. "This is the challenge your gods send me! I slaughter a village, cut your people apart like the sows they are, challenging them to come and face me, and they send you, a little girl. Such pitiful weak gods you worship, I will deliver my message personally through you. Tell your gods that I, Astaroth, challenge them for their immortality. For their title as the one true god. If they do not fear defeat, they will heed my test!"

Tenlo watched as the monster raised its axe over the girl, readying to cleave her into two and jumped without thought. "ASTAROTH!" he bellowed as he slid down the rock face and rolled between him and the girl. He drew his sword, a defiant glare to challenge the Astaroth's insidious grin. "Hear me monster, her gods may not have heard, but mine most surely has and sent their challenge before you. My name is Tenlo Soleran, defender of Nehel and by all that is good, I challenge you!"

Astaroth paused and let the ax relax, falling to the ground and burying deep in it, like a plow readying farm land. He looked over Tenlo, standing with sword in hand that looked like a tooth pick him and laughed heartily. "Gods! I challenge you and you now send me this gnat?" It looked at Tenlo again and grimaced with a growl. "Boy, your courage amuses me. Flee and I shall give you a head start as I finish this ant before I come for you."

Tenlo remained still, holding his sword and meeting Astaroth's gaze with unwavering determination. "I will not run, beast of the Abyss. I make my stand now, will you break it?" Tenlo asked in a mocking voice. Astaroth roared in anger and swung his axe with both hands, bringing it heavily down on Tenlo's sword. Tenlo braced, knowing there was no way he could stand and grunted as the axe hit the flat of his blade. He sunk to his knees, trying to hold off as much as he could when he felt he shard around his neck glow and fill him with strength. His sword did not crack, but rather held strong. Astaroth, interest piqued, lifted his axe to swing again, giving Tenlo his time to move. With a roll, Tenlo moved to the monster's side and sliced up, only making a glancing blow against its surface. Astaroth laughed loudly at the attempt, swinging his axe again horizontally. Tenlo jumped up to avoid the blade, just barely missing the soles of his boots and slashed across Astaroth's face, striking a blow that cut and forcing the beast to stumble back as it clutched its face. Roaring with rage he blindly struck out and swatted at Tenlo and striking his side.

The impact of the blow sent Tenlo rolling away and feeling like he had something bruised if not broken. His head swam, and he was seeing double, but he saw glows. The girl on the ground and Kilik, both having a blue glow about them. The monster Astaroth, recovered from the wound, was cloaked in the evil red Tenlo already loathed. The darkest concentration was over its beating heart. Tenlo struggled to stand, finding his footing and seeing his sword glowing blue as he saw Astaroth baring down on him like a great elk charging. " _Closer_ ," he thought.

"Enough games mortal, I'll send you to your gods with my message and show them the folly of their choice!"

" _Closer, a little more_ ," Tenlo thought as he panted, one arm holding his side, the other rock steady with his sword. The ground was starting to rumble more and Tenlo braced his legs more just to keep balance. " _I've got one shot at this you bastard, so get good and close_."

Astaroth was on top of him, axe raised to strike, the blade raising up and blocking the sun over Tenlo. "DIE MORTAL!"

Tenlo's eyes never left his target, the pulsing red mass inside the monster. He did not see the axe raise, he did not hear the threat. Astaroth was on top of him and the axe came down, whistling as it did. Moving at the last second, he side stepped out, just missing the axe taking off his toes by less than an inch. As he did he thrust with his sword, and missed the beast's heart by as much space. Black ichor poured out of its chest, but it would live. " _Damn_ ," Tenlo thought as he pulled his sword out and stumbled back, tripping over his own feet. " _Not close enough._ "

Astaroth roared loudly in the pain as he painted the green grass black and oily. "Damn you boy!" it panted and covered its wound with its hand. "Remember me boy, I will remember you, we will meet again. Your soul will be my mine!" With that, Astaroth turned and lumbered off.

Kilik ran beside Tenlo and looked to go after Astaroth when Tenlo held his ankle. "No, that girl needs us first. We know its hurt, we can find it again. Well kill him then, I promise." He wiped his sword clean on the grass and sheathed it to help him stand. "Come on, let's go check on our injured lady."


	5. Chapter 5: Reconciliation

Kilik reached the girl first as Tenlo took gingerly steps. The armour had absorbed most of the blow and he felt himself growing more steady with each step, though he could tell already his side would be sore for days. When he reached the two, Kilik had already began to bandage her thigh. "Try not to move too much," he said as he tightened the wrapping in a soothing tone, "You'll just keep bleeding out"

The girl sighed as she attempted to relax but took a sharp gasp as Kilik tightened the bandages. "I didn't ask for your help," she said defiantly, and looked at Tenlo. "And I didn't ask for you to save me either. This monster killed those town people, it was my job to avenge them." Kilik smiled as he continued to work at her leg and other injuries before standing up and dusting his hands off. The girl flexed her leg experimentally, still feeling the pain but now not quite as bad. "Thank you," she grumbled quietly as she attempted to stand and cried out as her leg gave way under her weight. Tenlo was the first to move, catching her by her shoulder and helping her to stand. She looked up at him defiantly, the young face having seen hardships well beyond what she should. Tenlo held her for a moment before recognition flashed through his eyes and stepped back, dropping the girl suddenly on her leg and causing her to give a sharp cry of pain as she splayed on the ground. "What's wrong with you!" she shouted at Tenlo with some tears welling up.

Tenlo ignored her and stepped past her, not without letting his boot brush her injured leg and making her wince again. "Let's go, we have walking to catch up on." He slowed enough to look at Kilik, his eyes telling Kilik this was an offer but more a demand.

Kilik turned from Tenlo to the girl as she attempted to stand up on her own again, this time faring better before sighing. "Farewell Miss. Try not to exert your leg too much, and be sure to change those bandages as they look ready to or if they get dirty." He could see she was not looking at him or even listening, her eyes focused heatedly on Tenlo's back as his shirt lifted slightly in the back from a breeze..

"Wait!" she shouted suddenly at Tenlo. He stopped and turned to her, his green eyes stone to her burning glare. "You are Tenlo Soleran. Do not deny it, I would know that scar anywhere!" His silence was all the confirmation she needed as she drew her sword. "Yes, it is certainly you, I know you all too well."

Tenlo's eyes narrowed at the girl as he readied to draw his own sword. "How could you not know me. Sophitia Alexandra slaughtered so many of my fellow countrymen under the eyes and protection of your so called Gods. Under Saladin's cause she entered a war she had no business in under the false pretense the "monstrous" people of Nehel would invade your lands to harm her family!" Tenlo yelled as his voice rose and fell with anger and sarcasm. He turned back to her again, this time his eyes venomous. "Yes, I know your sister Sophitia well, and in turn I know you well, Cassandra Alexandra. Though are more pleasant to see, your face doesn't have that false serene innocence your sister's wears."

"My sister is innocent of her crimes!" Cassandra shouted at Tenlo and panted heavily. "She was tricked and fought only for the sake of her family, or she would never have entered the war. You have no right to judge her so cruelly!"

"Then if not I, what of the wives without their husbands she killed. The mothers and fathers whose blood she so effortlessly spilled with no hint of hesitation or regret! The children whose parents could not even bury because we could not retrieve them. Your sister has the blood of dozens on her hand, the tears of hundreds, and the curses of thousands against her life. Your sister is far from innocent, and I will make her answer for her crimes!"

"I won't let you harm my sister, you'll die here just as that beast was meant to!" Cassandra charged at Tenlo, her shield at her side and thrust out leaving herself exposed. Tenlo drew his sword and easily deflected her before she had him in her range. He stepped closer into her, hitting her hard in her belly with his pommel before delivering a heavy and swift knee to her injured thigh that brought Cassandra down in a pile as she cried in pain.

Planting his sword blade first into the ground just away from her face, Cassandra could see her crying face so cleanly in the steel mirror as Tenlo kicked her sword from her hand. He felt a small amount of pity for the girl in doing so, but he hid his emotions from her as he spoke as evenly as he could. "Listen and listen well young Alexandra. I have no will to kill you, as much as your family as done to me and my country. Whether you are so blind to see the favor you owe for saving your life or are just to head strong to acknowledge it, I will still leave you alive this day. Your sister has committed her injustices, and she must be forced to pay for them. Do not tangle in my affairs with her again, I will not be so forgiving the second time." Tenlo pulled his sword from the ground, leaving Cassandra with her face in the grass to hide her open tears and balling the long grass and dirt in her hand before turning to the wide eyed Kilik. "Let's go."

Kilik stood rooted for a moment, looking between Cassandra and Tenlo before stepping towards Tenlo. He hardly knew either of these two, but he knew more of Tenlo and sided with him as they walked away. A far enough distance off where Kilik felt Cassandra was in no danger he finally voiced himself in a firm disapproving tone. "Why did you do that? You know better than anyone one cannot help the deaths they cause in war during the heat of battle. Her sister was misled, but she was merely a soldier fighting another."

"A soldier in a war she had no business in," Tenlo responded calmly. "And it is more than that. Misled or not, she killed innocents of war, accusing them of being minions of a demon, one I suspect is the same name for the being that wields Soul Edge. She said she battled for the sword of soul herself, and because you said Calibur was a sword of good, she must have been influenced by Edge. Why else would she slaughter so many guiltless citizens?"

Kilik opened his mouth to respond but could find no answer to say. Closing it, he walked with Tenlo, his mind in a turmoil.

Tenlo walked with Kilik for the new few hours answering questions Kilik had withheld initially. Why did he hate this land? He really did not, though he always felt uneasy since Sophitia's involvement in the war. What would happen if he saw Sophitia? He would bring her to justice for what she had down, whether that be before his blade or that of a Nehelion executioner's. Was he ready to make such a bold act of war so freely?

"War?" he stopped and asked thoughtfully. It was true, he had heard Sophitia was a local heroine of the lands here, certainly killing her would not be enjoyed. But to start a war? He thought of the soldiers, the citizens of Nehel, and he thought of Queen Lilian most of all. The last war had taken so much from her, so much stress and hardships she took from her people onto her shoulders. He remembered her already starting to go gray, though he did not mention it to her. Would it be worth it to settle his personal grudge if it meant he dragged so many people he cared for into another war, this one where they would be viewed as aggressors? "No... I suppose not. But I don't think it shall result in war." He had been deep in thought before he answered and only now looked to take heed of his surroundings. Under his feet the grass had turned to dirt and cobble, and ahead he saw two rows of statues. "When the time comes, I will worry then," he said and walked down the path between the statues.

Twelve statues lined a road down to a large white stone building made of pillars and an ornate steeple roof. Each of the statues looked to be the same man, one of remarkable good looks and the perfect muscular body with only a helmet as clothing. Each statue held a weapon, some different from others. Tridents and nets, short swords and shields, bows and arrows, even an axe and shield. On each though there was a different Greek letter, only two of which Tenlo recognized, those of Sophitia and Cassandra. The only statue that was different was on the very end of the left row, direct opposite of the one baring a short sword and shield Tenlo knew as Sophitia's. The two weapon casts lay on the ground broken, alongside the human element of the statue as well. Where the other statues were all men, this one looked like it was beginning to morph into a monster before crumbling. "I think it's an alter," Kilik said from behind Tenlo, examining the building. A flight of marble stairs led to what looked like an open space with two bowls lit ablaze sitting on stands outside with a person walking out between them.

"You stand at the Temple of Hephaestus, God of the Forge and Weaponry," the individual, a woman, proclaimed. Tenlo's eyes narrowed at who he saw. Long golden hair tied with a blue ribbon in a thick braided ponytail, the colour of wheat and matching Cassandra's flowed in the window. Her eyes were more blue with hints of green and had a small sparkle in them. Wearing only a white tank top with pronounced view of her chest and matching white skirt that flowed only half way between her thigh and knee. She had two leather wrist bracers and leather sandals with straps up her ankle. In one hand she held a short sword, attached to her other was a circular shield with blue in the center around the letter. "Who are you two?"

Kilik moved to answer before Tenlo stopped him with his own. "See and hear me Sophitia Alexandra, for you know me well. I am Tenlo Soleran, General of the Nehelion Army. You and I met on the battlefield years ago, when you slaughtered the men and women of my troops in the name of your gods and the safety of your family. Today I have come seeking vengeance for their crying souls, and the crying of their families still living." Tenlo's voiced remained flat, but as he stepped forward drawing his sword Kilik could see the hate burning in his eyes.

Sophitia looked down at Tenlo from the top of the alter stairs with the look of a mother concerned for a child too consumed with emotion Tenlo found patronizing. The light smile she had held faltered and her face grew darker for it in the look of tragedy, regret, and sadness for another. "I hear you well Tenlo Soleran of Nehel, however I have no memory of the events you speak."

Tenlo almost growled and felt the Soul Calibur shard burn warmly against him as it cast its blue aura. A similar glow enveloped Sophitia as she tightened the grip on her weapon though all Tenlo could see was red. "I speak of the war two years ago in which you killed innocent families and soldiers from a country you had no threat from under the name of Saladin!" Tenlo roared. His hand shook with rage as he continued to speak, "You killed claiming we were the enemy of Soul Calibur, that we were evil and sought to harm your family and the world. That you would cut the head form the wicked snake of my Queen personally! For that, I challenge you." He leveled his broadsword at Sophitia, stopping Kilik as he attempted to walk up behind Tenlo and stand between the two. "Atone for your sins in combat by waging it once more, to the death with I as your opponent!"

Kilik tried once more to stand between the two as Sophitia readied her weapon behind him. "Tenlo, please reconsider. She is a warrior of Soul Calibur, I can see the glow from her as fiercely as I see it from you. Killing her would be killing for Soul Edge."

Tenlo shook his head and lightly pushed Kilik aside as he took his first step up towards Sophitia. "This must be done Kilik," he whispered and held his sword firm. Sophitia gracefully walked down the stairs towards him, purposely but without urgency and almost unwillingly. The blue and gold shield filled Tenlo's eyes, the letter on it raised up and a challenge to him. His grip tightened more, the veins bulging and knuckles white, ready to move as he brought the blade up. It was when she reached a three step distance between them Tenlo struck suddenly, lashing out with his sword and swinging up at her. Sophitia quickly blocked with her shield and was forced back up a step, one Tenlo quickly gained in their distance to keep them close. Launching himself closer up the step he thrust his sword towards her, this time catching behind it and slicing through her upper arm to draw blood. Sophitia shrieked in pain as blood welled on her light skin, the ruby of it making her look even paler. The sight of it streaking down her arm and dripping onto the unblemished marble steps brought a grim satisfaction he had not felt in a long time and stepped again into her range. This time Sophitia made her move, ducking as he swung at her again and slashed with her own sword across Tenlo's thigh. Though shallow from just the tip, Tenlo yelled in pain, swinging his sword and clashing it against Sophitia's. The sound of the metal clanging echoed through the still alter as Kilik stood powerless below and watched.

Sophitia panted and stepped back from Tenlo. Her head swam and she felt light all over except her arm, which felt heavier than normal. "Soleran," she called in a voice more delicate than she had wished, almost pleading. "We have exchanged blows, drew blood from each other. Is this not enough to settle our debt?"

"It will never be enough!" Tenlo answered defiantly. "Not until you are dead and answer for your crimes in front of those you killed!" He swung his blade again, connecting with Sophitia's though this time he could feel her defense giving only slightly. With confidence, he kicked at her legs, connecting solidly with her lightly protected ankle. Buckling beneath her, Sophitia lost her balance and slid down the steps roughly, landing in the dirt at the base and landed on her side with her sword away from her at Kilik's feet. Tenlo descended after her, kicking her roughly onto her back and planted a heavy boot on her stomach. "Sophitia Alexandra, I cannot allow you to live after the atrocities you have committed." He pointed his blade tip at her throat, his bloody foot print getting lost in the bruising of her stomach and sweat glistening on both their faces. Their eyes met, his deep burning green to her equally deep calm blue. Again, he saw the motherly love, the concern not for herself but with him and if his actions would be satisfied. "Close your eyes and go to the afterlife to reconcile with those lost by your bla-"

"MOMMY!" a small child's voice shouted and interrupted him. Tenlo turned to see a girl no older than six standing slightly ahead of her father with wide eyes. Behind the girl's father he saw a small head of a boy younger than the girl peeking out and sobbing. Both had the same blonde hair as their mother, both eyes the same blue though they were puffy and red from tears. "Get off my mommy!" the girl shrieked as she screamed with everything she had, both hands clasped firmly to her chest as the father put a protective arm around her to hold her back.

Sophitia coughed under Tenlo's boot, looking at the three new entrants. "Rothion, hurry. Take Pyrrha and Patrokolas away from here now." She coughed as she tried to move but could only remain where she was kept with a groan, her body quivering. "I... I have to finish grievances with this man, my love."

Tenlo sighed and sheathed his sword as he watched the children before slowly removing his boot from her belly. "Our business today is done Alexandra. Our difference is where you may break families so willingly, I cannot. Not when children must see their mother die in front of them." Each step was a wince with his cut leg but Tenlo walked away from her as both her children ran towards. He stopped in front of Kilik, his boot on her sword and noted the disappointment etched in his face. "You don't have to accompany me if you don't wish. I don't expect you to understand this." He walked past him as Kilik looked after him then to Sophitia, before wearily following Tenlo a step behind. He stopped as Tenlo did suddenly, turning to Sophitia as he looked past Kilik. "Alexandra Sophitia," he called back to her. She propped herself up to see him, her husband tending to her arm as both children buried their faces in her belly and chest with firm tight hugs. "I have not forgiven you... But I do not believe I can hate you. I will never know why you joined the war, but I can see from your two children's innocence and love you are not a servant of Soul Edge. And I can understand the desire to protect someone so close and dear to you. It is not my place to cast judgment on you, but I wish we never meet again." He turned back and continued walking, the Calibur edge against his chest falling cool again, leaving him with an unnoticed slightly burned spot where it laid.


	6. Chapter 6: Creatures of the Night

Tenlo and Kilik walked in silence for miles, neither wanting to start a conversation about what had happened at the altar. Only when the sun began to descend did Kilik finally speak first. "This country breeds hate in you, doesn't it?"

Tenlo looked left and right for a spot to camp for the night, answering absently. "A little. Mostly Sophitia Alexandra," he said matter of factly. Kilik was relieved to hear the hate he had before no longer in his voice now. "But I think that helped, even a little." Together the two helped set up camp in a small cropping of rocks as Tenlo continued. "It's a nice enough country, from what I've seen of it these few days. Just... well, it's just Sophitia. She brings out the worst in me." Tenlo stopped over his tent and looked with soft green eyes. "Do you understand?"

"I believe I do," Kilik said as he smiled. He started at making a fire and looked up at Tenlo. "For what it is worth, I think you made the right decision back there." Tenlo smiled appreciatively at his friend and sat against a rock as Kilik finished the fire and began dinner. As the stew began to simmer he heard a rumbling sound. He dismissed it as his belly, until he heard it again, this time louder and sounding closer. Kilik looked up from tasting the stew. "I didn't realize you were that hungry Tenlo. I'm sure I had something ready to eat."

Tenlo cocked his head and cupped his hear to hear clearly, leaning up and over a rock. A deep growling, almost as if it were something judging them could be heard in the darkness around them as Tenlo slipped back down. "Something out there, something big. Maybe a bear. I think we should be fine with the fire lit, it should pass by." Tenlo went to serve himself when he heard a rough barking sound, followed distantly by several others. "Though... maybe we should take shifts tonight sleeping. I'll let you go first, it's something I'm used to by now."

Kilik shook his head, though he held his staff closer to him. "No, you sleep first. You've had a much longer day than I, and even as shallow as that cut is, it could use rest." He nodded to Tenlo's leg which had since been bandaged and the dark circles forming under Tenlo's eyes. Reluctantly, Tenlo agreed and was soon asleep against the rock, leaving Kilik alone in his consciousness in the field. He sat alone against a rock away from Tenlo, finishing the last of his food before peaking up over the rock. Unable to see much past a few feet as the firelight cast between the gaps in the rocks, the tall grass swayed. As the light flickered and cast a moving shadow, he thought he saw the reflection of an eye too large to be any normal animal, least of all a bear. It reminded him of a snakes eye, and he tapped his staff firmly against the rock, making a loud clacking sound. The light wavered again, this time when it settled the eye was gone and the grass still, leaving Kilik alone once again with his thoughts.

At morning's light Tenlo woke Kilik to the smell of a spiced porridge. Kilik had decided not to tell Tenlo what he thought he saw when they changed shifts in the night, believing Tenlo would either laugh at him or worse take him serious and do something rash. He was beginning to doubt what he saw himself, and he did not want Tenlo to think he was becoming scared. Thus the two ate a silent breakfast before starting back out on their journey. It was not until mid morning they encountered a Greek traveler circus who told them they were only three days journey from the Nation's border if they kept an easy pace, only two days if they were more determined. Kilik and Tenlo noted all of the performers seemed to be armed and asked if bandits were a frequent problem. The man gave a short but pained laugh. "Aye, if only it were bandits, they would just take money, perhaps keep us a night or two for their entertainment. You both appear to be from lands away, so I will tell you and beg you believe me. Recently, people have been turnin' up dead, savagely torn apart and partially or even fully eaten. Few survivors have been found, but they all say the same thing." The man stopped, watching their eyes. "Lizard man monsters."

Kilik gave a light gulp he hoped neither Tenlo or the man noticed, thinking of the last night. "Do... Do you believe these tales?"

The man shrugged as he took up the reins on his horse. "Can't say really, I no longer know what to believe. It sounds ridiculous, but I came across the remains." His voice went quiet and nodded back to a girl in her mid teens at the back dressed plainly. "She used to be part of an act with her brother and sister, they would use their twin powers and she would be their lead up. One night the twins went out, saying they wanted to practice a new trick away from us. When they didn't come back, I went out on my own to search. Found their bodies torn to pieces, looked like claws but also some that were clean like blades. Their bodies also had some bite marks and chunks gone. Bigger than any animal around these parts, I can tell you that. Didn't tell her, just said they were caught by a pack of wolves, broke her poor heart. She's going to stay at the next town we stop at and I can't blame her." He cracked the reins and called out as the horses lurched forward and the circus moved forward again, leaving Tenlo and Kilik looking at each other before Tenlo smiled a warm smile and the two continued.

Kilik spent much of the next few hours in thought, wrestling with the idea of telling Tenlo. Finally deciding, he cleared his throat when Tenlo spoke frankly. "I saw one of those monsters last night." He stopped as did Kilik, who looked at him with wide incredulous eyes. Kilik could not decide if Tenlo was being serious or sarcastic and did not want to mention he had incase Tenlo was only joking and be judged. He waited for Tenlo to continue, who did as they started walking again. "It was huge, had to be the size of a man, but was a bit hunched over. Scaly like a snake, with a brown body and yellow spots that matched the yellow eyes. It stumbled out of the tall grass with a his and quickly ran back in, though I saw it wearing a pot on its head as a helmet. I don't think it saw that I saw."

"I... I saw something like that last night too, shortly after you fell asleep. Rather, I only saw the eye, but it was big, and it hissed too. I scared it off, or at least, I thought I had." He rolled his staff idly in his hands for a moment before looking at Tenlo. "What do we do? It sounds like there's more than one, what if that one is just a scout, and it hunts in a pack?"

Tenlo considered his words for a moment before waving it off casually. "Not much we really can do. Never heard of a reptile that hunts in packs, but I never heard of these either. If they're real, I have no urge to hunt them. We'll just continue what we did last night, look for the best shelter we can and take turns keeping watch." With that, the two began again on their journey down the road. As the sky darkened above them later Tenlo felt the uneasy feeling of being watched and saw in the distance a large town. "Come on, let's see if we can get some shelter there. I'd rather not spend the night so soon in the wild," he said, noting the lack of good defendable shelter in the grasslands around him. Arriving at the edge of the town he was surprised to see two armed guards standing at the road, giving more credence he and Kilik were not simply insane. Both guards looked harshly down on the two as Tenlo attempted to pass them off as two French Empire businessmen. The guards looked at them skeptically, especially at Tenlo in his armour but allowed them through for not wishing an argument this close to nightfall.

The town around them was a good size, not quite large enough to be what Tenlo would consider a city, but enough to be close to the crossing point. He noticed at sporadic corners a guard or two would stand with the illusion of a watchful eye over the people as they bustled down the streets. He could tell already they were supposed to be there for public safety but few if any carried themselves as such. Most eyed women who walked by them, while others would occasionally hassle the passerbys that got too close, a few he say even were standing up outdoor vendors for free wares. He and Kilik knew what had happened. Young and undisciplined (and likely ill trained) army rejects or those looking for power were given a weapon and uniform and used it to enforce their will. It made Kilik clutch his staff closer and Tenlo hover a hand over his sword as they passed with a wide berth. They noticed when any eye contact was made most people could only give a tired glaze with a faded spark for will. Tenlo pitied them while Kilik seemed disgusted but both made their way to an inn quietly. Inside, more guards were visible, but had dropped the moniker of protection to take up drinking on the house. Kilik made his way through them to discuss a room as Tenlo took in all around him from the corner. Servers dressed in low cut tops and mid length to long length skirts aging from younger teens to older women walked with mugs of beer frothing over the rims. The guards on and off duty seemed to take them as their personal entertainment, taking handfuls of the women as they passed by. Most only grimaced, a few of the younger seemed to cry and run off, and some of the bold delivered loud slaps which made the other guards laugh heartily at the receiver. A few even used the display to their advantage, taking coins between their breasts from men twenty years their minor by simply spilling themselves into their laps for better views. It was only the sound of a loud crash that broke the trance he had settled in.

All eyes turned towards the noise, a young boy no older than fourteen with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes was sitting on the floor with broken glasses around him. He was pale and looked thin, like a stiff gust would blow him away. Standing over the boy was a large man into his late twenties. He picked the boy up by the scruff of his shirt with an armoured glove hand and held him face to face as he shouted. "You foolish ass, watch where you walk! Now apologize for dirtying my uniform!" While most of the guards wore light armour with a red fabric stretch over the breast plate, this man's seemed heavier and larger, with a full red cape behind and a red feather Mohawk down his helm.

"I-I'm sorry si-sir," the boy stammered faintly. His body trembled in the man's grasp uncontrollably. "I... didn't mean to..." he said, fading off at the end as he looked away.

"And Zues didn't mean to make you a man," Tenlo guess was the captain shouted and laughed before clouting the boy harshly. The smaller boy was sent flying out of the captain's grip and took a nasty spill with a fresh gash opening on his head. A few men joined in the laughter as a young woman in her late teens with similar hair and brown eyes ran to the boy's side. The captain moved towards her, eying her as he did while she dabbed at the boy's head with her apron. "Clearly you will never grow to be a man of such fine specimen like us, will he men!" A loud cheer from the guards rose as Tenlo edged himself closer towards them. The captain smiled and turned unsheathing his shirt sword and pointed it as the boy's crotch. "Don't worry, I'll remove the burden of those from you. Count yourself lucky, no one will mistake you for what you truly are again." He raised his sword as the girl held the boy close to her, both their eyes wide with fright.

Tenlo had not given much thought to his movement but seeing the sword raised he called from across the room. "Hey! Leave those two alone. You've had your fun, now is enough!"

The captain spun swiftly and faced Tenlo in shock. "How dare you!" he said as he regained his bravado. "Who do you think you are, addressing the town's captain of the guard with such insolence." The man turned to his companions, already risen and ready to draw their weapons. The man smirked and motioned with his head. "Take him and the boy. Give the stranger a special welcome and prep this boy for his operation. I believe his sister and I have things to talk about." Three guards began to advance on Tenlo as he stood calmly, none of the three seeing Kilik until he had clacked his staff against the floor in front of them.

Tensions continued to rise until the inn keeper shouted. "Enough of this foolishness! Captain, take your men and leave at once, before I place a complaint with the commander of this area. As for you two," he said to Kilik and Tenlo, "I have no open rooms for you, you will both have to search elsewhere. And you two!" he said, turning to the brother and sister with a sigh. "Andrea, I'm sorry, but please take Yiannis and leave, you are both fired. I will not have the incidents in my inn." When he had finished, he went back to his business as if nothing had happened. The captain, perturbed by the threat, left first with his three fellow guardsman casting a dark look at Tenlo and Kilik. The two sighed and with Tenlo's help to carry the dazed Yiannis left the inn with Andrea.

The four made their way out and into the streets when the boy began to whimper against Tenlo's shoulder. "I'm sorry sister... I didn't mean to cause trouble," he mumbled and slid from Tenlo's shoulder to his sister with a hug.

She smiled gently and tussled his hair gently. "It's okay brother. You are safe, and that is all I care for." She smiled at Tenlo and Kilik. "Thank you, for helping us. Please, come with me. My brother and I are indebted to you, and would like to offer our home to you for the night." She walked, still calming Yiannis and lead them to her home with Tenlo and Kilik following behind slowly for the sake of Yiannis. They stopped at a large brick home, with few candles in the window. Tenlo saw a small shack he guessed was to keep grains and supplies, though it looked scarcely large enough to fit more than five barrels in either dimension. Kilik could not help but notice the state of disrepair the house seemed to be falling into, but chose to say nothing. They both stood a few steps back from the door as Andrea opened it. The door swung open, and out walked a large barrel chested man with a thick mustache in worn farm's clothing who looked to be in his forties. He glared mistrustfully at the two travelers before looking down at his daughter and son. "Father," Andrea said preeminently, "These two saved us. The captain of the guard attacked Yiannis, and it was only by their courage we were not harmed further. May they stay with us tonight, please? I promised they could, in reward."

The father grimaced at them before subsiding and stepping aside while looking into his daughter's eyes. "Fine, they may stay, but not inside. Now, go upstairs and finish addressing your brother's wound. Then send him down, I wish to speak with him." He stepped aside as the two entered the home and looked back out addressing Tenlo and Kilik from his doorstep. "Both of you, the grain shed. Don't have much use for it, since the captain takes everything I have. You are not to enter this house, by any means. I am grateful for you helping my children, but I fear you have only made things worse once the captain has finished licking his wounds and drinking his ego."

Kilik nodded graciously and made a bow. "We're sorry for the trouble sir. We only wished to the right thing. We beg your pardon."

The man sighed and spit at the ground. "Just go to the shed. And thank my daughter she reminds me so much of her departed mother." He walked into his door and stopped before closing it, shouting without looking at them. "I won't hear any fighting from the other two in the shed, one word and all four of you will be gone!" he shouted with a slam.

Tenlo glanced at Kilik with a puzzled expression. "Other guests? That shed barely looks like its big enough for us to both lay out in it." Kilik could only shrug as they walked towards the shed and opened the door. Inside Sophitia sat with her knees folded under her, her sister Cassandra sleeping in her lap and curled up against her. Both their weapons were sat in the corner at Cassandra's feet, leaving them unarmed. Tenlo glared for a moment, remembering their conflict a few days before but breathed and pushed it from his mind. He was not the only one to notice as he moved his quivering hand off his sword pommel and unbuckled his weapon. Kilik placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him, nodding as they walked in and sat against opposite corners opposite of Sophitia. "What are you doing here Alexandra?" Tenlo asked flatly.

Sophitia smiled as she gently stroked the sleeping Cassandra's hair. "Cassandra came and found me hours after you left, still at the altar. She demanded to know if you were here, and asked me what happened. I was going to say no, but my children said a man had attacked me and threatened to kill me. She in turn wanted to kill you, wanted to chase after you on her poor leg. I convinced her to stay, and when she told me what you did, I knew I had to thank you. You saved my sister's life, and you spared her in battle when she meant to kill you. For that, I am forever grateful." Tenlo waved off the thanks, his mood beginning to lighten. "When I felt better, I came this way, knowing you would reach this town if you stuck to the main roads. When we heard the commotion, we asked the inn keeper where the girl lived, and he told us here. Her father, knowing me, said we could wait for you in the home, but I told him this would be fine. Cassandra fell asleep soon after we sat here." She smiled gently at Tenlo, and he began to feel an ache of regret for their fight and his fight with Cassandra.

Kilik looked at Sophitia and began to feel the crampness of all four of them. "No offense miss Alexandra, but you are a famous war hero. Why not stay in the house, or at an inn?"

"I enjoy the simple life, and this reminds me of growing up, before I was chosen to be a warrior. But I remember what Tenlo said, and I understand his desire to not see me again. I only had to thank him, and now that I have, we can leave if you'd like."

Tenlo shook his head, seeing Cassandra begin to stir. Her thigh was still bandaged, but it looked clean, and small movements gave her an obvious discomfort. Though Sophitia was trying to hide it, he could see in her as well the cut across her arm as she stroked her sister's hair was causing her pain. "No you three stay in here. I can sleep outside against the back of the house. You and your sister could use the shelter." He went to stand when he heard a loud thump followed by a scream. The shed had only one window, high on the wall behind Sophitia, so he stood and cracked the door to peek out thinking the captain had returned. Instead, what he saw was much worse. Large scaly monsters ran through the streets, attacking people at well. They appeared to be different in shape, but each stood almost 6 feet tall and wielded various large knifes, small rusted swords, and even long bones as weapons. Wicked three inch claws scythed down off their four fingered hands and they hissed with mouths full of razor sharp fangs. Most had smooth heads, though a few had larger flatter skull plates that formed spikes in the back and had one or two large spikes on their nose. Tenlo saw at the base of the door was the body of a man ripped open in the attack and flung aside before quickly closing the door. "They're here! The monsters are here!" he said in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen Spartan

Cassandra woke up suddenly at Tenlo's shout and looked around, still groggy. Seeing Tenlo she glared and went to stand before Sophitia stopped her. "You! You nearly killed my sister, in front of her children!"

"Cassandra, we don't have time for this now," Sophitia said urgently. "Tenlo and I have put aside our differences."

"Yes, you can kill me later if you like" Tenlo said, buckling his sword while leaving his travel pack in the corner. "Right now I have a bigger scalier problem to deal with outside. You and Sophitia stay here, get yourself ready to fight. Kilik, come on, we're going to go out there and try and put a stop to this!"

Kilik stood up and ready to push the door open. "On the count of three I'll push and head out. You follow me behind and close the door, give the Alexandra sisters a few more moments."

"No, wait," Sophitia said quickly. Both turned to her as she attempted to stand, unable to move her arm much with her shield attacked. "You two are not from here, we cannot ask you to kill our monsters and endanger yourselves. Please, stay here, protect this family. My sister and I will fight these monsters."

"Yeah, you stay out of it! I want you alive for when I deal with you!" Cassandra said, staring directly at Tenlo as she attempted to stand. Though she looked more confident on her leg he could still see she favored it a little.

"Listen, both of you," Tenlo said, ready to push at the door. "You're both hurt, and its mostly my fault. I owe you this much. Besides, even if I didn't, I can't stand here and watch innocent people die. Kilik and I are going to fight, and you can't stop us."

Kilik smiled at Tenlo's determination and nodded to them. "He's right. We'll assist however we can, but we won't do much good arguing in here." Not giving the sisters a chance to argue, Kilik pushed the door open with Tenlo, stepping over the body quickly. The other three followed and stood, missed by the monsters in the commotion. Already the streets were littered with dead, mostly civilians and easy to see why. The guards in charge of protecting the town mostly turned and fled, the few who tried to fight easily over powered. "Cowards, the lot of them," Kilik hissed between his teeth.

"Lizard men... " Sophitia said silently as Tenlo and Kilik turned to her. "They are men cursed by the gods to be beasts. They've killed many, particularly those who worship at the temple of Hephaestus. This town is among those that offer tributes and disciples to his altars."

"Right," Tenlo said, focused as it looked like a few of the monsters were beginning to take notice of them. "Here's the plan. We can't do this alone, so we need to organize these spineless curs the town looks to protect them. They'll be scared, so be firm, don't be afraid to give them a slap upside the head. Stay authoritative and they'll listen, at least if they want to live they will. Kilik, head down that street, gather as many guards as you can to help you. Alexandras, stay together, since you are both injured. I'm going to make for the town square, try and get ahead of these things. We need to make a safe zone so these creatures can't just run rampant through the streets. Stick to side streets if you can, if I know the guards that's where they'll hide and I doubt these things will go down them with everyone running down main streets in this panic."

"Are you sure that will work Tenlo?" Kilik asked, noticing two lizardmen closing in on them.

"No, not really. But with four of us I don't have much better. And don't get killed didn't sound encouraging enough." He curled his lip as one of the lizardmen bared its fangs at Tenlo. "NOW!" He said, charging forward and catching it off guard, cutting easily through it. Kilik moved beside him, bringing his staff down on the creatures skull before vaulting himself over as the Alexandra sisters finished it with both their blades through its chest. Ahead of them, Tenlo began down the side streets, keeping the main street in view as he did. Seeing a large group of guards standing around each other for protection he ran towards them, ordering directly. "Alright lads, listen and listen good!" he shouted over the chaos. "You may have not be trained but today you're going to put into the fire. We need a place these people can be safe, and you've seen these creatures are dumb and easy to take if you stay together. Go to the main town square, create a safe zone in the inns there and guard them well. Your priority is now the lives of these people. Imagine them your mothers, fathers, siblings, lovers, whores I don't care! But you will now give yourselves for them, on your honor as men! Understood!"

"Understood sir!" the guards shouted, some surprised at themselves but feeling safer in the group.

"Good, now go! Rally any others, tell them you now have a general to lead, not that ass who pretends to be a bully!" He saw them rooted again and turned seeing a lizardman baring down on them. "Damnit, look!" he shouted, swinging his sword and decapitating the lizardman with ease, spraying a fountain of blood out as its body convulsed. "They bleed like you and I! They are dumb, you are smart! Now drop your sacks, pick up your boot strings and MOVE!" he shouted as the men jumped to attention and ran to follow his command. Ahead of him he saw more people rushing towards him followed behind by two lizardmen. Seeing a large splintered piece of wood with a jagged end, Tenlo grabbed it and rushed into the crowd, fighting through with the pointed end up in the air. He saw one of the lizard men veer off, leaving him to deal with its companion as it leapt at him and the people behind him. Putting all his strength behind it, Tenlo caught the beast in the neck with the mood, pushing it back to the ground as he fell back as well. Sitting up with sword ready, he saw it already dead on the ground and the tail of its partner wiggling from around the corner.

As he moved towards the lizardman he saw someone beneath it as it toyed with its prey. It was flexing its foot claws, digging into their back enough to make them moan pitifully but not kill them. Tenlo growled and shouted aloud, blindsiding the creature and knocking it away from person it attacked. They collapsed into a heap with Tenlo atop trying to strike with his sword. The lizardman, seeing his intent grabbed him with strong arms and flung him off, jumping its feet and roaring loudly. Tenlo rolled as his armour scratched against the street before he caught himself and stood up in time to see the beast already standing over him bringing its claw down. Reacting without thought, Tenlo sliced off the clawed hand before swinging again, cleaving the monster in two. He panted as again blood showered up and rained down, beginning to lose his focus and thinking only of the intent to kill each of these monsters. " _I need to calm down,_ " he thought to himself, " _I need to focus. These people need me first._ " He counted back from five slowly, feeling the serenity he found in battle taking place of the rush of death and moved to the person on the ground. Whimpering before him, Tenlo was both surprised and unsurprised to see Yiannis. "What are you doing here!" The boy shook his head, still cowering as he did. Tenlo knelt beside him and gently lifted his head. "Yiannis, its Tenlo, I helped you at the inn. Where is your father, your sister Andrea?" Yiannis again did not respond, his eyes wide in terror and looking past Tenlo. Tenlo sighed an annoyed sigh and slapped the boy on his cheek, not hard but enough to sting and focus his eyes on him. "Answer me Damnit!"

Yiannis stared at Tenlo with disbelieving eyes, realizing where he was. "Tenlo... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he muttered in a small voice.

Tenlo jerked him up suddenly to his feet, holding him so he did not fall. "Never mind that. Why are you out here!"

"M-my father, he began to yell at me, so I ran... like I always do." Yiannis was looking down at his feet when he stopped and his head shot up, fearful and lip quivering. "L-like I always do. Andrea! S-she's going to be out here, looking for me. Tenlo we have to go look for her!"

"WE'RE not doing anything, I will go find her." He saw one of the guardsman he yelled at before running up to him and stood, barking an order. "Answer quick, nod or shake. Did you finish the task?" The guard nodded as he clumsily saluted. "Good, take this boy and go back, don't let him leave or anyone else! Keep them off the streets and these monsters out of the buildings, understood!" The guard nodded again, taking Yiannis and sprinting back. Tenlo smiled before realizing the shadow cast over him. Behind him a lizardman stood raising its axe and hissing loudly to strike. Tenlo rolled away just in time to watch the cobble stones where he stood be crushed by the axe before cutting the lizardman down and charging through the remains in search of Andrea.

With the streets cleared of the crowds, Tenlo was able to take some stock. Bodies littered the streets, some lizardmen, a few more the town's guards, but the vast majority citizens. In particular he noted many mothers and children, most close together, some dead in the other's arms. The overwhelming cloud of death hung heavy in the air, and it shook him to his core. He thought he would be used to it, thought being in war had prepared him. But the slaughter of these people, the remains he saw with bite marks tore out was a new experience. Seldom had he had to deal with animal attacks in Nehel, and of the times these were certainly no wolves. He felt it would crush him, then he felt anger, anger at the feeling of weakness and anger that he was wasting time. Picking a direction and running, he reached the town bazaar with five more lizardmen left dead in his wake. In the center, he saw Sophitia fighting herself ragged. She was exchanging blows with a particularly tall lizardman, trying to dance around the five she had killed already and fend off its attack. With each blow her strength diminished but she boldly kept up the effort. The monster gave the closest thing Tenlo could call a smirk and reached up high for a powerful strike, leaving itself open. Sophitia did not miss her chance and moments later the monster fell back dead, her blade in its chest as she fell back.

Tenlo walked to her calmly and offered her a gentle hand to help her support herself up. She turned suddenly ready to lash with her shield but saw him and smiled, taking it and catching her breath. "I thought... you hadn't... forgave me?"

"I don't know yet," he said with a grunt as he helped pull her up. "But you needed help, and I need yours in return. The girl that we stayed with, Andrea, she's missing. She's out in these streets and she doesn't have a chance unless we find her."

"We may be too late already."

"I know," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat as she retrieved her sword. "But I told her brother I would find her, even if it means bringing back her corpse so these things can't eat it. Is there anywhere you can think of she may go? Where these people may go?"

Sophitia thought long, the silence only seconds but felt like hours to Tenlo, before she nodded. "I believe so. When we stopped at her house first, I saw her father had a dress hung up that looked like it belonged to a temple maiden. I'm guessing it was her mothers. The girl may go there, thinking it's safe."

"But the altar is days away!"

"True, the main altar. However, there is a small altar here, one where the people leave their tributes to be collected. We should head there, follow me." Together, the two headed off down the street. Along the way they passed more bodies, thankfully lizardmen with few people around them. Neat tight slashes were made in them, making both think it was Cassandra's handiwork they were seeing. The warm thought did not last long however as Tenlo saw a small marble building big enough for a small statue and a small group of worshippers. Atop its steps, Andrea lay there, blonde hair streaked with blood that had run down the small two steps as well. Her dress was torn in the back and along her shoulders, her left arm hanging limply. Her other arm held her side, with a deep two slashes from claws in it. The culprit stood over her, arms outstretched and barking loudly. The lizard man, dressed in slightly armor on its legs and a thing chest piece held a steel axe in one hand and a shield like Sophitia's with the a warped look and brownish red background. His head had a frill going all the way around and tail whipped as it did, cracking over Andrea's back and forcing a pitiful moan out of her. "We need a pla- Wait Tenlo!" Sophitia shouted as he charged forward towards the monster.

Tenlo gripped his sword painfully tight in his hand, and leapt the two stars, sword raised to strike. The Lizardman hissed as it saw him, lashing out with its tail and catching Tenlo in his arm, sending him flying back painfully into the ground. Before it could jump down Sophitia stood in between them, shield raised to show the letter. The lizardman, obviously recognizing it roared louder and swung its axe heavily at Sophitia. She caught it with her shield but her injured arm collapsed under the stress and sent her skidding as well. With both laying on the ground, the creature immediately made a beeline for Sophitia. Tenlo watched her bring her shield up to protect herself before the monster kicked it away and bent down in her face, roaring loudly with spit coating Sophitia. It panted and stared down at her as Sophitia stared back up, recognition flashing in her face. "Aeon? Aeon Calcos?" The monster, hearing the name screamed louder, ear splitting and bordering on almost inaudible to them as it thrashed its head, looking like it was fighting a memory. It regained itself and glared at Sophitia as she attempted to sit up but could not find the energy. "I'm sorry Aeon..." she said apologetically.

The monster, Aeon, brought its axe up over Sophitia when Tenlo jumped on its back, wrestling it to the ground away from her as he locked its arms with his. Aeon stumbled and battered, attempting to shake Tenlo as their eyes met. "Not today monster." Tenlo held on a few moments longer before Aeon threw him forward and sent him flying into the ground. Tenlo rolled on the ground and stopped himself as best he could, baring his teeth as Aeon did the same. Tenlo drew his last weapon, his hunting knife and held it ready. "BEGONE BEAST!" he shouted loudly, the shard of Soul Calibur reacting and sending out its cyan glow. The beast watch as it crept on the ground towards it, studying the light. When it finally touched the tip of Aeon's tail he screamed again, jumping back and holding his tail as if it had caught fire. Tenlo could see around it a small bit thick lay of red as it barked loudly, the whole town able to hear. It focused one more time on Tenlo and Sophitia before dashing on all fours away and out of the town. A few moments later what remained of the lizardmen who attacked soon followed Aeon away, leaving on their tracks, a few broken weapons, and some grisly dinner leftovers in their wake. Tenlo waited a few more moments to be sure before turning his knife to its holster and running to check on Andrea.

Sophitia worked her way up the stairs next to Tenlo, placing his sword next to him as he began to do the best he could washing her wounds with a bowl from the small altar. She knelt down beside him, tearing at some robes to try and bandage as best she could, an uneasy glance at Tenlo. "How..."

"She's lost a lot of blood," Tenlo said, knowing the question coming. "Her arm looks permanently damaged and likely will never heal right. She'll carry the scars with her for all her life, least to mention the memories of this night." He sighed and fell back, sitting and holding himself with both arms, wiping the sweat with a blood covered hand before giving a small smile. "But I think she'll to remember them and forget them."

Sophitia smiled back at him and retrieved new water for Tenlo to wash his hands with. "When can we move her?" she asked, looking out and seeing the faint silver of pink on the dark horizon.

"If we're gentle, and carry her on something between us, I would imagine now. If we continue to wait any longer Kilik and Cassandra will begin to worry." Slowly lifting himself with a loud crack in his back, he saw a broken door large enough for her to lay on and dragged it over. Placing some clothe on top he and Sophitia gingerly lifted her onto the make shift stretcher. "Alright, on your count." Sophitia nodded and on three they both lifted the door, Tenlo staying crouched to keep level with Sophitia's height and began their way to the town main square. Compared to the chaos of before, the quiet was more eerie, with broken bodies of people and lizardman littering the roads. It was merciful for Andrea she had fallen unconscious. "Sophitia," Tenlo finally asked, breaking the silence, "back there, that lizardman. You said his name was Aeon, is that just some name you call him in particular?"

Sophitia stopped suddenly at the question, almost making Tenlo drop Andrea as she scuffled to a stop. "O-oh, I'm sorry Tenlo. Please, put her down and I will explain." Tenlo nodded and gently laid the door on the ground, sitting next to it to rest his legs and arms. Sophitia sat hear him, their backs to Andrea. "I've known that lizardman many years, he was chosen, just as I and my sister were. You see, seven years ago, Soul Edge reemerged as a great threat to this and every land. To combat this, the gods made their decree, choosing noble warriors from all corners of our lands to wield one of their powerful weapons. My sister and I were among those challenge, and from Sparta, a man named Aeon Calcos was also chosen. He was strong, a great warrior with many wins on the battle field, and had risen in the ranks to be a commander in their army. We were meant to leave together, but Aeon felt so confident that he left before us and became lost in a great desert nearly dying from dehydration. He was saved by a nomad tribe, but the same night Soul Edge was defeated and scattered throughout the world. One of the shards rained down onto Aeon, and drove him insane, causing him to slaughter those who he helped. The gods, in particular Hephaestus who graced us with our weapons, were angered by his weakness and evil deed. They appeared before him with deaf ears to his begs of forgiveness. They cursed him, changing him to the monster he is now."

"So... when he saw your shield, he was angry because you are one of the chosen?"

"Yes, as well as something else." She looked down at her lap, playing with the threads of the hem in her skirt much like a child. "You see, when Soul Edge spread itself throughout the world, one of the shards affected me as well. For months I do not remember, I was under its control. A kindly demon hunter from Japan saved me, pulling the shard and attempting to purify me. Though I carry a minute essence of Soul Edge, I was forgiven by the gods and not cursed to the same fate. Aeon, he knows. He can sense the evil in me, and knows I was not turned. He hates for the gods favor to me. Knowing the gods had truly turned their backs on him, he now fights for Soul Edge, so as he can take his vengeance on them."

Tenlo watched Sophitia for a moment after and considered what she said. He was not foreign to the night she spoke of, though he had not known it was Soul Edge. He did remember seeing the streaks of red across the sky, like the stars were falling down. It was on his journey through the world that would eventually bring him to his home of Nehel. Something had struck him, and he was ill for days after fighting a demon in him. When he regained himself, he was resting in Nehel, Queen Lilian personally caring for him like a mother for her babe. Since that day he had always been indebted to her. "I see... I can understand his logic, though his actions are not giving him favors with his gods even if they have turned on him." Standing up and ready to continue, he gave her a minute more of rest before the two picked up Andrea again and continued towards the main square.


	8. Chapter 8: Lady Wolf

The two walked within view of the inn Tenlo had met Andrea at, the coincidence not lost on him as they did. Bodies of the town's guard he spurred to make a stand where be cleaned along with the lizardman they killed by weeping citizens. Those of the guard still alive looked at him with weary and gaunt eyes, underneath which Tenlo could see the faint light of pride. Three of them moved to take Andrea, two gently carrying her off and the third remaining with a salute. "We did as you ordered sir. Not a single monster entered the buildings, and all that arrived are safe. I organized a party, to search for any survivors still in town," he said, almost asking as if he made the right decision.

Tenlo nodded at him with a hand on his shoulder and a shake. "Well done, be proud of this day. Remember this feeling from here on, and I'm sure you'll be fine young men and will keep this town safe." The guard smiled at Tenlo as he walked with Sophitia, seeing Cassandra and Kilik among those helping to move bodies, looking haggard and covered in blood, but still standing strong with fight in them. Nearby Yiannis tried his best to help move the bodies of the dead, looking nearly as pale as them. At the steps of the inn Andrea was laid down while her father stroked her hair and held her hand . His eyes caught Tenlo's who smiled back. "She will make it sir, she has a lot of fight in her."

Andrea's father beamed at the news, kissing his daughters forehead before the guards moved her inside for a more comfortable resting spot. "Thank you for returning my daughter to me. Having her here means I have not lost her mother yet. You are always welcome in my home, and any friends who should need as well."

Tenlo shook the man's hand, the small action alone making his body ache with pain and tiredness. He saw the beds in the inn waiting for people to be laid in, each seductively calling to him more than any woman he had ever met in his travels. His feet began to move him towards one without him thinking when Kilik stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright friend? What was that sound we heard here that called these beasts off?"

The words jumbled in Tenlo's ears, so much so he took a minute to make sense of what Kilik had said to him. "I'm alright," he said automatically.

"I'm glad. What do we do next, we can't stay here to protect this town, but we can't leave them to be attacked again."

Tenlo felt tired in both body and mind, not wanting to process so much in advance. "What... what do you suggest Kilik?"

Kilik caught the tone of Tenlo's question and lowered his head. "I think we should rest on this decision, but we should not give them the chance to ask and stay. The guards especially if you say you're leaving them after they ask."

He nodded tiredly as Kilik dropped his arm. "We'll talk to Cassandra and Sophitia, but later. Please." Tenlo continued past him, seeing a bed in his sight and felt ready to collapse into it when Cassandra stood in front of him, putting herself between him and the bed. A desperate anger rose up in Tenlo, so much he wanted to force her out of the way but maintained his feelings. "Yes," he asked in an exasperated manner. The hate in her eyes at his insolence did not affect Tenlo, the only concern he had was the bed behind her, so much he almost missed Cassandra speaking to him.

"Sophitia told me about last night. That you saved her life, and the life of that girl as well. Well, I would just like to thank you for what you did. I'm sorry, for attacking you before." She turned quickly away from him, though he smiled as he saw her eyes soften when she did. She turned back suddenly, catching his eyes focused on the bed and turned his head forcibly to her. "But you let this sink in, if you ever attack my sister again, I will kill you myself! Her heart may be too kind and seek forgiveness, but I am not as merciful."

"I'm sure you'll hold true to your promise. I don't know what my feelings on your sister are, though I believe part of me may always hate her on some level. But a personal vengeance no longer presses on my mind" He waited for her retort, however Cassandra seemed satisfied and turned away. Tenlo smiled and collapsed into the bed, never wanting something so much in his life as he had now. Several hours later, Tenlo awoke to see Andrea sitting silently beside him. He sat up slowly and blinked to clear his hazy mind. "Hello," he said as pleasantly as he could with the slur of sleep.

"Good afternoon," Andrea replied with a smile before turning away quickly. "I mean, thank you," she said more meekly "You saved me, Yiannis, this entire town. I can't thank you enough, or do enough to show my gratitude and the gratitude of everyone still alive here.

"You don't owe me anything. You're a friend, this is what friends do when they have the power to."

"Sophitia told me you would likely be leaving. Will you be back again soon?" Tenlo heard the hopefulness in her voice and knew the road she was about to take. "I mean, when you travel back."

"It's pretty unlikely," he said flatly but honestly almost hearing the breath leave her in a sigh. "However, I believe you will find there is so much here to do you will forget I was ever here." He smiled at her, receiving a pained smile back and nodded, walking out of the inn room and to the street outside. At the steps of the door Tenlo saw Kilik standing with Cassandra and Sophitia, all three looking up at him as he walked out. "Greetings."

Kilik smiled at him as he walked down the steps. "It's good to see you're awake. I talked with Sophitia and Cassandra while you were asleep. They'll be happy to watch over the village and train the guards for now before starting their own journey against Soul Edge."

"Your journey to find Soul Edge is more important," Sophitia said with a bowed head. "You must do this, to save your home, my home, and all the lands of the world." She looked up at him with her soulfully deep blue eyes, "Promise me Tenlo, that you will complete this quest."

"I can't promise I will, but I can promise to try." He looked up and saw by the sun it was already mid morning, cursing himself silently for sleeping so late. "We should go Kilik, Before we lose too much light to travel by. I can't say I'll enjoy being in those woods at night. Alexandra sisters, may you have many nights of good fortune."

Kilik and Tenlo walked for close to a week without much incident. Long since leaving the Greek lands, they entered the small country of Romania and Middle Europe. Talks of war grew from the whispers on the borders to full drunken tavern fights in the midlands. The world seemed to fall into an age of degradation and violence that had not affected Nehel or Greece yet but loomed dark on the horizon. More possessed soul attacks were occurring as they came upon the gristly aftermaths of slaughtered towns and torn bodies. At some sites, purple rock shards betrayed Astaroth's involvement. Others carried the half eaten corpses, handiwork of Aeon and his lizardman army. Worse than the attacks however where the public execution of those suspected to be possessed or involved. More than once Tenlo and Kilik could only walk on as clear innocents were hanged or cut open as part of political moves and petty vengeances. The open nights camped out offered little refuge as Lizardman attacks became more frequent, though the attacks consisted of one or two of the beasts. Kilik noted the boldness as a sign they were closing in on Soul Edge's domain, though the thought was hardly warming. It was on one of these nights camped out in a field on the fifth day since leaving the town Tenlo and Kilik would finally meet the Lady Wolf spoken of in hushed tones.

Tenlo stood against a tree eating cooked meats and vegetables from the fire Kilik tended. They had chosen a small grass field near a few trees, the best cover they could muster on such short notice. Though they could climb up the tree at first sign of danger, the four foot tall grass did not provide much chance of seeing danger before it appeared right before them. It had left both on a constant uneasy state of guard after agreeing the lizardman encounters were becoming more frequent, nearly nightly. Tenlo had been distracted by the thoughts of them, and the thoughts of the town they left and if it were still safe, so much so his sword was on his right hip (something he never did). He also wondered (not for the first time) if Lilian, her niece who had been promised to visit during this time, and Nehel in its whole were still well. Or even still standing. He had meant to send some message in some way, but he worried incase word spread to the Arabic lands and embolden them to strike. The thoughts left him home sick, so much so he nearly jumped when he heard the grass rustle nearby. "W-what was that?"

"I don't know," Kilik replied as he stood up quickly. Both circled and stood back to back, weary of the surprise attacks the lizardmen so often enjoyed. It was like this Kilik noticed the grass rustle directly ahead of him. He watched as it swayed but did not break immediately. "Something's crawling along the ground under the grass." He saw the grass shaking in patches, huge patches and tightened grip on his staff. "Something big."

Tenlo had his hand at his sword keeping it sheathed so as not to provoke what was there. "There's another at your left," he said calmly, scanning the grass. He saw two more patches rustling, getting closer to Kilik without knocking him over. "Including yours, I count four. Maybe they're just wolves?" he asked, hopeful to be right.

"I wouldn't know" Kilik said as he focused on the patch still in front of him. "I couldn't say, I've never been this far North or West. But I'd say probably not." Kilik tightened his hands on his staff yet nearly dropped it when a large scaly head poked out at him and hissed. Kilik yelled and slammed his staff down on the creatures head, creating a large depression with a sickening crunch as it slumped limp to the ground. "It's them again!" he shouted to Tenlo as two more leapt up in front of him.

Despite having his hand on the guard of his sword ready to draw Tenlo's right hand instinctively shot to his left. He truly regretted not moving his sword back when face shield lizardman jumped up of the grass with a roar at him. Time seemed to slow for him as Tenlo moved quickly, pistoning the sword by the guard into the monster's jaw and planting a heavy knee against its underbelly. The monster fell in a heap of muscle and claws, raising its axe and twisting under Tenlo as he fell onto it to hold it down.. Tenlo held on under the snapping jaw as its hands flailed, drawing his sword across his its throat and nicking its neck enough to draw blood. It squirmed even harder in its death throes, blindly clawing at Tenlo and screeching off his armour before slacking, stiffening, then finally staying limp.

Tenlo raised with a triumphant smile, sword still in his left hand. He looked to see Kilik separated from him and fighting off two lizardmen at once, driving them back with his staff ends and giving merciless bone breaking strikes to either when they dared to close into his range. Between himself and Kilik, two more lizardmen were charging towards with open toothy maws hissing loudly at him. Spotting the lizardman Kilik had killed first carried and axe with it, he quickly picked it up and tossed at one of the incoming enemies. The blade caught solidly in the monster's chest as it fell and skidding in front of him, bleeding out with the blank look he recognized in its eyes and gargling throat clear. The second lizardman leapt deftly over its partner's body, unheeded and charging at Tenlo while brandishing its own axe. He watched it bring down the axe as it brought up a small shield in the same way to use its edge as a weapon. Tenlo took a quick half step back before ducking under both as they crossed each other and thrust his sword deeply into its belly before slicing down, gutting the monster.

The monster few with a final whip of its tail, catching Tenlo in his thigh and caused him to buckle. Sinking to one knee, Tenlo gasped and hissed at the pain he felt before realizing he was not the only one hissing. Standing and turning quickly Tenlo caught another lizardman emerge from the grass with a twin headed axe. The beast swung its axe as Tenlo raised his sword to defend, unable to hold off the attack with just one hand. He did not have the time to watch his sword slide a foot away as he dodged the return swing, rolling and crouching and feeling the pain in his thigh flare up again. Moving the pain aside with a yell Tenlo launched up at the lizardman and forced it down to the ground in a rolling mess. Landing on top, he spied axes too far away, the same for his sword. In desperation, he spotted his metal brace on his wrist. Feeling the creature snap at his hand that held it down by its neck, Tenlo removed the brace with his teeth and smashed away at the creatures head. Yelling as it hissed, matching the lizardman's volume, he repeated bashed and smashed at the opponents skull. Each more forceful than the last, each more determined to end the fight with its impact, Tenlo did not notice the shape of het bracer bending and changing. His eyes lost their focus except for the weakening monster's head, his lungs burned with fire like glass inside from his yells, he had sunk back to a soldier's war spirit. Finally he stopped after a minute, realizing the only sound around him was his own yelling. The thing beneath him was only a corpse with half its head crushed in and looking like a deflated glass orb. Bone, blood, and brain matter were stuck to the brace and slowly dribbled down his upraised arm. Licking his lips he tasted the flecks of blood that were splattered on his face. The sensation of it all, the heaving breaths, the total stillness, the cooling liquids drying on him all left him in a familiar morbid calm and he smiled.

Just as suddenly as he slipped in, Tenlo was struck with realization and snapped out of the state. He let the brace fall from his hand with a dull clink no longer wearable. He breathed slowly and deliberately, falling to the side off the beast with his hand out against his sword. The cold steel and woven leather, the emerald in his pommel all presented a calming feeling in his mind and body as he closed his hands around them. He began to stand, half crouched when another large shadow loomed over head. Tenlo stood and swung as his heart raced again, and met the head of a lizardman with its mouth agape only an inch from his face. His sword had struck a pole half way through the creatures head that held it in its place as a harsh voice spoke to him. "You are lucky boy, weak but lucky. If I had not arrived upon you two this beast would have you dead."

Tenlo blinked and followed the pole to the young woman talking to him. Sat atop a white armoured horse holding a spear with a standard attached, she had impaled the monster in front of him. Red hair flowed underneath a steel helmet with a growling wolf's head between her golden hazel eyes. With a piercing glare she pointed a short sword at him in a threat Tenlo knew all too well. She was wearing clothes of maroon red beneath a steel armour set adorned at points with the faces or profiles of wolves. She looked younger than him by a few years but carried a fiery look of battle in her eyes. Tenlo stood up to his full height mindful as her spear rose with him before pulling out his sword and watching the lizardman fall off in a heap. He guessed he was almost a full foot taller than her had she not been on horseback. "And who are you to accuse me of being weak?" he asked indignant and ignoring the danger she placed him in. "I have killed these things alone before, and probably more than you little girl."

He turned to leave and saw six guards surround him with spears as well, trapping him back against the girl on the horse and frowned. Each soldier had a wolf's head on their breast plate and the same maroon colours. "I am Lady Hildegard von Krone," she announced with authority from behind him. "I am daughter to the king of the Wolfkrone Kingdom, and acting ruler in his place. You WILL address me with the respect I am entitled by my birth and stature a commoner like you is demanded of. Now halt and kneel before me."

Tenlo looked over his shoulder at her as he glared before turning. He sheathed his sword and rested his hand on the pommel before nodding his head slightly to her. "I kneel to none but Queen Lilian Despard and hers. If you wish me to kneel, you will have to cut my legs from under me." He stared down Hilde as her soldiers moved from behind him, one raising is spear butt when they heard a rustle in the grass.

Three soldiers emerged, one leading Kilik in a pair of shackled braces and holding his staff. "My lady, we found this one surrounded by those scaly demons. He would not come peacefully, so we subdued him so he may be judged by you."

Hilde nodded, looking at Kilik and then to Tenlo. "Subdue him as well. Obviously they know something to be attacked by so many of these things so relentlessly. And if not, they are foreigners to this land and should be held to ensure they are not plotting with the Azure Knight. Be sure he learns respect for royalty," she said as she turned and rode off before he could protest. He took a step after her but was knocked unconscious by the butt of a spear behind him. Now limp, he and Kilik were thrown into a gated cart without their weapons and were led off after Hilde as the sun set.


	9. Chapter 9: Knight of Soul

((As a small Author's Note before this begins, I'd like to thank all those that have been reading this. I don't make a habit to stat check or anything but I do look every update. So thank you to all around the world who are reading. If there are any comments, suggestions, reviews, criticisms, anything, I'm more than willing to take it.)

Tenlo awoke nearly a day later, all the way Hilde and her caravan continued their travel. He felt groggy with a nagging pain in the back of his head. He moved slowly as he became more aware and realized both his sword and knife were missing. He also felt his belt pack with the Soul Calibur shard was missing. "They took my things as well," Kilik said from his side in a frustrated manner.

"And just who are they?" Tenlo asked a little too sharply and winced at the pain in his head again. "And why does my head hurt so much."

Kilik moved to sit cross legged and shook his head. "THEY are Lady Hilde of the Wolfkrone Kingdom and her advanced royal guard party. And your head hurts because one of said guards hit you with his spear after you refused to play nice. You've been out for nearly a day."

Tenlo rubbed the sensitive spot in the back of his head and felt a bump. "Where are we going then? Since she has us caged like animals?" he asked noticing the large caged cart that continued rolling.

"I'm not sure. To be honest..." he said, thinking of what to say. "I think they want us to answer questions. She knows of Soul Calibur, and thinks we know something of those lizard monsters. I believe she thinks we're involved with them and draw them out more." His eyes narrowed at Tenlo. "Whatever it is, I think the Lizards and the Golem at least are linked."

"How."

"The way she, and her soldiers, talk. I don't know what it means, but by their tone and expressions, it's something big. Bigger than we thought I believe."

Tenlo leaned back against one of the cold bars of steel, his mind wrapping around the heaviness of the subject. "Something big..." he whispered to himself. He sat in the game until night to rest. He watched the ways the guards talked and looked back at him, then talked again in more hushed tones. It was a dialect and language he could not quite catch but understood the meaning when they laughed. "Sirs!" he called out in the common language. "Sirs! How long do we have to stay in this cage!" The guards looked back at him and shouted in their language before laughing again. Tenlo grimaced and pounded the bars. "HEY! How long do you plan to keep us here!"

Hilde moved in front of the cage where he pounded, holding his belt back and thumbing the shard in the other hand. "They won't answer. Rather they can't, as they don't speak the common language. Upper citizens such as them have no need for it." She looked at him as she turned the Soul Calibur shard in her hand in front of his eyes. "I however do, and fortunately for you I am in a lenient mood. Explain to me how you came across this shard and I may be convinced to give you a guarded but safe passage back to your homes."

Tenlo glared at her, then smiled. "Rather unbefitting of a princess to blackmail, coerce, and steal wouldn't you say?"

Hilde silently seethed at him before smiling one again herself. From within her armour she pulled a letter with a seal Tenlo instantly. The smile fell from his face and he began to fight through the bars, alerting Hilde's guards. Hilde waved them off, out of Tenlo's reach and returned her attention to him. "I assume you know what this is," She said as she broke the seal and opened the letter to read. "Tenlo Soleran, head General of Nehel's Royal Army and son of Charles Soleran, tactics master of Spain's Court. I did not realize such a high prize was held in my capture."

"Where did you get that," Tenlo demanded sharply with no attempt to hide his disdain.

Hilde smiled and skimmed the letter in front of him, purposely taking her time and forcing Tenlo to wait in silence. She watched him as she did before losing interest and tossing him the letter. "We intercepted a spy from your country. He escaped, but I sent my best trackers after him. With scars on his face he will be easy to find." She stood closer to the cage, still just outside his reach with a small smile on her face. "Your country's struggles are well known, even as far north as your true homelands in the British Isles. If we were to let word slip that you were being held captive, things in your lands would become markedly difficult." She leaned in closer to the bars with her smirk. "And I don't believe you'd enjoy that no would you?"

Tenlo smirked himself and slammed his brace against the bars, causing an ear splitting clang. "You wish my tale, you will release me then. As for your men, they will never catch Dulic. He is a ghost, our best, and could elude an army of trackers. Your plans will crumble and your men will return empty handed. Then I will laugh, knowing Dulic is no more than yards away doing the same." Hilde drew back disgusted as her men surrounded the cage. Tenlo slipped back and sat satisfied at his actions and began to read the letter, taking care to dust off the emblem.

Kilik shifted and rested his head on his fist with a wry smile and tsk. "You're not making many friends with that attitude Tenlo, especially in a foreign land," he said in an exasperated voice. Kilik saw Tenlo was focused entirely in the letter with his face softening. "What does it say, if I may ask?"

"It's a personal letter. That's why Queen Lilian sent Dulic. She says she hopes I'm well, and safe, but the border is looking to have growing unrest. The Arabic Empire may be ready to move again against Nehel."

"Tenlo, even you must know one man can't stop an army."

"No... I know. But they realize that with me there, having defeated their nation's greatest hero, it causes them to be more cautious and to not march so freely. But knowing I may not be able to return... that would embolden their cause." He rolled the letter up and set it in the waist of his pants. "I have to agree to talk. As much as I hate to, I'll do anything to save my queen." He turned and banged his brace against the bars again, seeing the guards turn but not heeding them. "Hildegard! Von Krone!" he shouted, the men stiffening at her name being used so freely. "If you desire to talk, then I will talk. But I have my own conditions!" He watched and waited for her decision before she finally walked from the shadows. He bowed his head to her and sighed. "I will tell you all you know if you allow me to leave and go back to my home."

Hilde held out the shard and thrust it to his face, illuminating it slightly in cyan glow. "This! You know what it is, so tell me, where did you find it! Why are so many lizard men after you? What is your Story?!" she shouted, starring unflinchingly into Tenlo's face.

Tenlo glanced back at Kilik silently for his approval. With a nod from his friend, Tenlo began to talk. He told from where he first received word from Queen Lilian, he continued with the ambush of the minions of Soul Edge and obtaining the shard. Often he was interrupted and took grilling questions from Hilde. He described the home, the boy, meeting Kilik, saving Cassandra, all the while watching Hilde's eyes. He continued with saving the town and meeting Aeon, intentionally keeping information about Andrea and her family, and of his battle with Sophitia. Finally he concluded with the recent lizardman attack and meeting her. "I guess they are following us because I almost killed their leader."

Hilde stood silently, contemplating, the silence making Tenlo uneasy. "You've run into many minions of Soul Edge, for too many for all of this to be coincidental. But be glad their master has not taken personal interest in you." She turned and walked, throwing Tenlo and Kilik food from the fire. "You will both be released in due time. Until then you will remain mine. Once we reach the capital of Wolfkrone you will be released at my decision." The guards parted for her before surrounding the cage once again. Tenlo saw the futility of arguing and sat to eat, passing most of the food to Kilik before sleeping once again while looking up in the direction of Nehel.

Tenlo and Kilik traveled for two more days under Hilde and her guards' strict watch. They traveled through town after town, with people calling what they guessed to be blessings as Hilde passed (though neither was sure of their genuine feeling). He also watched the landscape change, from poor farming field towns in the outer area to richer more aristocratic cities in the center of their country. He drew from the people's faces fear and poverty swept the land with mistrust for the crown spreading rampantly. Neither he nor Kilik attempted to speak to the citizens as they saw both the fear and disgust in their eyes at the sight of Hilde and her guards. As the continued into the inner parts of her lands stops at monarchs castles became more frequent as did nights spent shackled in dungeons rather than in the cage. Oddly, neither of them felt anger, only a calming serenity as they went closer to the capital. Sleeping was made easy as cyan warmth washed over their minds. Even when waking they felt the same calm residing with them. They both knew the feeling, the feeling of Soul Calibur.

On the second day of travel at noon they arrived at the capital city. Huge stone castle walls towered above him with the banner of the Von Krone family fluttering in the wind. He looked out as they were paraded through the city and could see the downcast and despairing attitudes heaviest here. " _These people have been affected deeply by war for many years_ ," Tenlo thought to himself as they rode toward a large building made of black stone with glaring figures standing guard at his doors.

Hilde smiled at both Tenlo and Kilik's apprehensive looks. "Welcome gentlemen, to our Inquisition Center. We would like to ensure you have been entirely truthful, so you will be our guests here." She turned and looked to enter when she saw a young teen standing in front of her horse nervously. "What is it! Can you not see I am busy!"

The boy quickly bowed as he shook like a leaf in a storm, his eyes kept downward. "I'm sorry your highness, but Sir Siegfried would like to see the captives. He stressed he would like their company to be enjoyed with as little discomfort as possible."

Hilde stiffened at the name on her horse noticeably. "Siegfried... Why must he do this now." She called loudly on her horse and slammed and her spear harshly on the cobblestone road. The motion scared the boy enough to make him jump but still keep his eyes to the ground. Hilde breathed deeply with a fire in her eyes. "Very well, go and tell him I will bring the prisoners, unharmed, shortly," she commanded and spat at the world "unharmed." They boy stood be retreated with eyes still low as she wheeled to Tenlo and Kilik with a dark look on her face that brought no dissatisfaction to Tenlo. "You have been spared questioning for now. But do not think you have escaped." She pointed her spear at Tenlo, smiling at him coldly as a single strand of hair fell on her face. "Especially you, you will go first. Our Inquisition director will greatly enjoy breaking your spirit and wiping that smirk from your face." She turned to the guards and called for them to move their language.

Tenlo turned to Kilik as both sighed slightly in uncertain relief. "Should we be more thankful or worried we are being momentarily spared?"

Kilik shrugged at him. "I will depend on what this Siegfried person is like. I've heard tales of him, but nothing in stone." He could not help look at the dark Inquisition Center as they rode toward a lighter gray stone building. "However, I am glad we do not have to enter there yet." The new stone building was largest of all, making Tenlo believe this is where the royal family would live and rule from. A large iron gate barred the people on the streets from entrance as flags of the country flowed down, yards long to be seen from miles away. People gave a generous arc around the car and entourage revealing a good amount of guards standing around its edge. The cart was pulled around and to the back of the structure, making both think they were entering from the servants' door. Once the gate was firmly secured and sufficient troops gathered, Kilik and Tenlo were pulled by chained cuffs from the cage and led through the entrance. Hilde walked alone in front of them, with the two prisoner sandwiched between four guards surrounded by another eight. They walked like that through three hallways before reaching a large closed-off chamber. Hilde entered the chamber after a pause and the front four guards peeled away. Tenlo and Kilik were pushed into the room as they attempted to catch themselves and not fall flat on their faces. Ahead of them, Hilde stood alone in front of a large table, kneeling to a large muscular blonde haired man behind it.

A large muscular blonde haired man in pulsing crystallized cyan armour with a cyan pulsing two handed sword slung behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: A Judging of Souls

((As a small Author's Note, I'll be uploading another chapter tomorrow instead of waiting till Thursday. Have a busy early weekend and will be unable t update on my usual days))

The man was tall and muscular with an air of carrying the world on his shoulders, but looked to only be in his late twenties. He had a scar down his right eye vertically giving him a deceptive harshness to his gentle look down on Kilik and Tenlo in his blue crystal plate armour. Tenlo could not help himself as his eyes were drawn back to the improbably large blade on his back. It was fiercely large, and Tenlo could only imagine heavy to the point of back breaking (certainly for him with his scar). He had only seen one other such blade in his life, in a travelling caravan that had come to entertain the Queen of Spain when he was younger. The man wielding it was a giant, twice this man's size and a good two feet taller with muscles like pythons. But that sword had only been one piece of steel, dulled and its novelty in its weight. The sword on the man's back was split down the middle, each side razor sharp with blue crystal sphere floating impossibly in its centre fork.

Hilde continued to bow to the man as she spoke, in clear respect and submission with refusal to meet his gaze. "These are the two we captured Herr Siegfried, unharmed." Tenlo could hear the strain to have complacency in her voice. It gave both he and Kilik some satisfaction to see her unnerved and not in command.

Siegfried smiled warmly at Hilde. "Hilde you are always amusing, please don't hide your contempt." He looked past to Tenlo and Kilik in their shackles and strode to them. They watched with anxiety as he drew his sword from his back with one hand before making two deft swings. They heard the steel clang and felt their weights off their wrists as he reheated his blade on his back again. "Hilde, what are soldiers of Soul Calibur doing in bondage?"

Hilde finally stood and glared at Tenlo, clearly enraged he had been set free against her command. "We found them both with a shard of the sword in the middle of a pack of those lizard creatures. Unsure of why so many were gathered to them, and because of their aggressive impertinence, I ordered them captured and subdued so they may be brought here for questioning. At least, that WAS our destination before you so wisely chose to have them brought here for council, Herr."

Siegfried looked at her, then back to Tenlo and Kilik. "I see. Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Siegfried Schatauffen, wielder of the sword Soul Calibur. The Soul Calibur is, for lack of a better expression, the good of the world. It gives love, hope, redemption, courage, all things positive and right in this world and traits to a true warrior. It is mine, and all those who heed its call, such as you two, are destined to combat and destroy the evil Soul Edge and its wielder Nightmare." Siegfried's voice turned harsh at the name of both sword and user. It grew harsher still as he continued. "Soul Edge, as is its wielder, is the essence of evil. Envy, lust, anger, greed, hate, death, destruction, all stem from this blade. Or rather, they both are caused by and fuel its power. Those who side with Soul Edge either are tricked or twisted from the start, but few if any are able to release themselves. They lose their good, their souls, and became slaves to the blade to kill in its name.

"I can see you both have been influenced by both Soul Swords in some fashion in your lives. Please, tell me your stories, and I will judge you to where your souls lie." Siegfried looked towards the door and four servants carried in equal number of chair. Soon after another servant carried in refreshments before all leaving at once, silent as specters. Siegfried sat first, then Hilde, then Kilik, and finally Tenlo. He looked to Kilik and nodded, allowing Kilik to speak first. He said of being raised by monks, then went mad as the night of evil seed rained down on him. He told of how a young woman he loved saved him, and went mad herself in her effort. He told how only he and the girl's sister survived that night, of how they went on a journey to defeat the evil that caused them such pain. He continued to where he and the girl (Xianghua, he named) split paths, the girl to save a friend they had made in his pirate journey. He concluded by saying he met Tenlo at a small house before looking to Tenlo to continue.

Tenlo began with his constant moving, from England to France to Spain and finally his travels that led him to Nehel. He told of meeting Queen Lilian, of how they grew close after saving his life and how he vowed his life to her and settled in Nehel. Tenlo told of the war, of Soul Edge possessing Saladin. He mentioned Sophitia, both her bad and her good, and how both swords spoke in his mind. He left out his researches but told Siegfried of his mission to keep his Queen and home safe. He mentioned the ambush, and allowed Kilik to continue again. Kilik told of their travels, only stopping to allow Tenlo to tell the parts involving Sophitia and what he was not privy to. Finally Tenlo ended with their version of the Lizardman attack and meeting Hilde before being taken prisoner.

Siegfried stood quietly for a few moments after they finished contemplating their stories. "It seems you both have encountered much pain at Soul Edge's demand. You in particular Tenlo, it has caused you much grief mentally and physically. However, you must not allow that to keep you mistrustful of the Alexandra sisters. Both are true and valiant warriors for the cause of Soul Calibur." He stood and placed his hand on Tenlo's shoulder with a firm but not unpleasant grip. "Let go of your hate, or Soul Edge will use it to its advantage and claim your soul, the next time I fear permanently." He let go of Tenlo before walking to the closed main doors and turning back to them.

"Though you both have felt the touch of Soul Edge and served to his cause, you are both pure in intentions. If you will wait here, I will have your belongings returned. You are both free to do as you please under my command, though I would pray you join our fight as we make our stand against the wielder and its master. If they agree Hilde, please inform them of our plans. I feel they will, though." Siegfried favored them a small mirthful smile before exiting through the doors. Hilde, Tenlo, and Kilik were left alone in the room with a heavy and uneasy silent seething, mostly from Hilde.


	11. Chapter 11: A Call to War

The three stood silently, Hilde away from Tenlo and Kilik in silent fury, until two young messenger boys arrived with Tenlo and Kilik's belongings. With his broadsword at his hip and pack with him again, Tenlo felt a great ease wash over him. Free and on equal grounds with the still seething Hilde, he smiled at her. "So, what did Siegfried mean by plans?" he asked curtly.

Hilde turned on her heels away from Tenlo who smiled at her back. "Something a commoner like you should not concern yourself with. Leave and be done with this conflict, warriors of soul and honor will fight this battle. Your friend is more than welcome." She began to leave before stopping and thinking better of herself. "However, Siegfried has belief in you, so I must tell you. Herr Siegfried wishes to raise an army to combat Nightmare and his followers. He needs those influenced by Soul Calibur to stand and combat those Nightmare will bring that are influenced by Soul Edge. Though I don't believe this invitation should be extended to you, this is a threat to all people and nations, and volunteers are sparse as is. If nothing else, you will make a suitable arrow buffer. Seeing as you obtained your shard more through luck rather than destiny or divine calling, it is your choice. If you choose to join, and I sincerely will you do not, meet here at sundown. If you choose to leave, be quick about it and tell the captain of the guard."

Without another word or glance, Hilde quickly left the room with only enough patience to make her exit seem graceful and dignified. Kilik looked over at Tenlo and smiled slightly. "It appears we ruffled her slightly. I hope your country is not on uneven terms with this Kingdom. Though I fear you may soon be if she has her way when this fight is over." He walked out of the chamber with Tenlo, the smile beginning to fade as they walked into the drab gray day. "What will you do Tenlo? It is my duty to confine both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur but I cannot ask you to burden yourself and stay as much as I would wish you do."

Tenlo smiled and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I will stay and fight my friend. This war threatens my home, those I love and care for. It even threatens my old homes, ones still littered with family and friends. I cannot leave them like this and carry my head in a way that would leave my father proud." He walked with Kilik and noticed they found themselves in an empty market just off a town square with people crowding and a man faintly visible over the crowd. "I wonder what is happening there," Tenlo said and moved towards the commotion. The crowd appeared large but was rather sparse out an allowed Tenlo and Kilik an easy position to see a hastily made stage in the center four feet tall. Though a man stood on the stage, Tenlo's attention fell to a pale girl with blonde hair and bluish green eyes. He stood looking at the woman a few years younger than him with wordless sensation.

The girl gradually turned to him and met his eyes, feeling them on her. In them, Tenlo saw what once held carefree easiness burdened with the pain of loss. She wore a teal shirt that stretched over her modest chest under a simple steel breastplate, light adorned with silver notches holding aquamarines. Tucked into her belt at her waist was a sheathed short sword not much larger than Sophitia's. Black pants covered long slender legs and tucked into leather boots over her socks. She glanced at Tenlo and turned her thin frame, stretching the sleek muscles to look behind her. On her back Tenlo saw a buckler shield shaped like an upside down tear with a rounded stud sticking out of the center of the tear's bulb. A silver ring with aquamarine and onyx circled the stud with an engraving of a hawk in its center. She turned back and said in a light gentle vice, "Is something wrong sir?"

Tenlo blinked but tried to remain composed as he looked down at the woman who was shorter than Queen Lilian by an inch or two, allowing Tenlo to tower over her. Kilik cleared his throat audibly and nudged Tenlo from behind, snapping him from his state with a cough. He smiled easily after her in an attempt to look smooth and shook his head. "I don't believe so no. I'm Tenlo Soleran, of Nehel, so I'm foreign to this kingdom." He thought for a moment before continuing. "Actually, yes you may be able to help me. I was curious if you could tell my traveling companion and I what is going on here."

The girl smiled back at him and gave a bow. "I am an outsider as well, so I don't know much. But from what I gathered this is special rally to raise soldiers in support against an opposing general. Some great nightmare I believe they're calling him." Her face fell and she looked a group gathering behind the stage. "They say it is evil, that should this being not be defeated, the world would fall into chaos. I believe in this fight, and I wish to take part, but these citizens..." she trailed off in a mumble nearly breaking Tenlo at her hopelessness.

Tenlo reached out gently and placed two fingers on her chin, heedless of her flinch. Coaxing her to look at his eyes, Tenlo gave another small smile he often used to reassure Queen Lilian. "Don't fret. A Soleran stands ready to fight for the world always." The crowd around them grew more packed and citizens could start to hear him, whispering around them. He took his fingers off her chin and stood with confidence, his green eyes appearing to glow. "The world will not fall so easily Madame, um..." He struggled realizing he did not know her name.

The girl giggled softly and blushed. "Silic," she pronounced to him as Sill and Leak, the name seeming to roll off her tongue gracefully. "Adelyn Silic, if you please Sir Soleran. I... I should not take the title of Madame."

Tenlo readied to respond when he heard boots clapping heavily on the wood of the platform. An older man with blanched skin in luxurious clothing paraded forward with a parchment rolled up in his hand. He stood in the center of the stage and called out in the same loud oppressing voice Tenlo knew only Nobles seemed to carry. "People of Wolfkrone, listen and hear! War is fast approaching our lands. It needs your aide to survive this monumentous event!: The man scanned the crowd's blank and in different faces with an underlying disgust. Kilik, Tenlo, and Adelyn all knew the look, but Tenlo more so this would soon turn disastrous. "Her majesty, Princess Hildegard von Krone, and all the royal and noble families call upon your services. Accept the tax increase, and fulfill your citizen duty to volunteer to the Kingdom's Army!" The man had no sooner finished the word tax when an outcry rang and his words were lost to all but the few in the front row. Citizens called out in anger about tax increase and how their lives were sacrificed while nobles sat on high with immunity. People started to turn and leave, while others continued to shout. A few began to grow violent, pulling out upturned cobble and throwing them towards the man. Tenlo admired as he dodged the first one with an agility he thought beyond the man before he yelped as the second chunk his leg with a dull thud. Guards immediately circled the man with shields raised and swords and spears drawn, keeping the crowd at an uneasy distance. Stone clanged against metal as they shuffled backwards to protect the man and retreat to safety.

Tenlo watched as more guards backed away, while some began to push at the crowd and keep them back. He quickly glanced at Kilik, then to Adelyn. The broken helpless expression of lost hope drove him over with anger, the sight all too familiar to him. " _Why bother?_ " she seemed to ask as her eyes fell to the ground and shoulders sunk. The mood was precarious as the people turned against the war spelling an end to its efforts. He looked up to the stage again and saw it empty, moving before Kilik or Adelyn could stop him. He passed a guard who spun to grab Tenlo but was too late as he vaulted onto the stage with arms raised up against the cobble barrage. "MEN AND WOMEN OF WOLFKRONE, HEAR ME I BEG!" Tenlo shouted at the top of his lungs. The crowd slowly stopped as the guards turned as well, curious at the tall man in armour unlike theirs who addressed them in the common language. "That man is wrong to demand you to pay for his war, and wrong to demand you to sacrifice yourselves while he and his are safe! But he is correct on one matter, and that is the most important. War is coming! More than that, it will need the help of you to survive!

"I may not be a native of this land, but the Kingdom I hail from has recently been through war. Our enemy was under aide and influence of the being now waging war against you. It was only through the support of its citizens my land prevailed." He stopped to breath and noticed the crowd's attention was on him, though they held stones at ready to express their displeasure. The uneasy glares were soothed by the more important hopeful eyes Adelyn gazed at him with. It brought new found confidence to Tenlo and allowed him to continue. "I come from the land of Nehel, a small nation many weeks south of here. We faced the larger enemy of the Arab Nation yet we rose to fight and repel them. It was during that war I was able to keep morale among soldiers soaring with stories of the valor and victory of the Wolfkrone people. Stories heard when I was young about legendary warriors, male and female, that would die before giving an inch. Tales of units that would defeat enemies at odds One Hundred to One with a fighting spirit like that of the wolf they were so named after. These stories inspired me to be my most, to hope I could one day even dare to be seen in the same light as they. It has been my dream to stand beside you in reverence and repel evil where it stands! Is this dream dead? Will no one stand as well and live to their forefathers' legacy!" The crowd appeared to pacify, some even nodding and murmuring agreement with him. Finally Kilik shouted from the group, as Adelyn joined him shortly after with a single powerful no. "NO they are not! They are in the crowd, in amongst, for you are the legacy of those great warriors. You are the ones they spilled their blood for, you are the ones they gifted this land and future, so that you may in turn gift it to generations on end! Now I ask, will you fight!"

A resounding Yes answered him.

"Then go! Fight not for this sniveling coward of a man!" Tenlo rallied and motioned to the rich man whimpering over his leg. "Fight not for you Princess who leads for her own name and claim of royalty! Fight not for me, for I am but a foreigner with like goals as you! Fight alongside me, fight on the battlefield, fight in the cities, never give up, never surrender!" The crowd began to cheer as Tenlo continued with gusto. "Fight for you mothers, fight for your fathers, fight for your brothers, your sisters your sons and daughters! Fight for the generations before and honor their names, as you fight for the generations after you born and unborn! Fight for their freedom to the life you hold now! Fight with me, and together we will not give in, we will not crumble, we will not concede. Fight and we will witness our enemies shake before the battle howl of the Wolfkrone army and know their end is night! Show the world the Wolfkrone spirit still runs rabid within its people and fight, Fight, FIGHT!"

Tenlo smiled as the crowd cheered with the new found confidence crashing over them like a wave. He stepped off the stage to the congratulations of the crowd and made his way towards Kilik and Adelyn. She smiled at him as he approached, the enlightening effect on her face Tenlo did not fail to notice, before speaking with both hands clasped over her heart under her breastplate. "That was an amazing speech Sir Soleran. You rallied these people so well, I feel they feel they are invincible. Your friend and I heard many rumblings of enlisting if it meant they could stand beside you."

"Well, after seeing your downtrodden face and hearing that fool blather, I had to do something. And this smile on your face is all the reward I could ask, Madame Silic."

Adelyn blushed furiously as she immediately looked downward to hide her embarrassment. "Please sir, I've said before, my past does warrant me the title of Madame."

Tenlo heard the sigh of sadness in her voice and smiled at her. "Very well, but seeing as we are familiar with each other, I request you call me Tenlo. Not even the knights of my father's court call me Sir Soleran."

Kilik clapped his shoulder and smiled at him. "Easy now friend, your head must still fit in your helm at the end of the day. Is it true though? The stories you told of these people?"

Tenlo shook his head and whispered softly to the two. "No, but a small lie at times is better than the truth."

Kilik nodded sagely and walked them away. "Well, that will be our small secret. For now though, we must continue if we are to make our meeting." He grinned slightly and continued, "After all, the princess Hilde so values your company and favors you highly. We must not disappoint her with our tardiness."

"Perish the thought!" Tenlo feigned mock disgust as the two laughed, leaving Adelyn with a sheepish smile. Tenlo smiled at her and nodded. "Join us, I'm sure you will be of great service. If her majesty does not agree, then I will speak with her and see if her mind cannot be changed." He began to walk as Kilik and Adelyn fell in behind him towards the castle itself. They were stopped ten feet away by two guards hurrying towards them and crossing spears with a menacing glare. Tenlo met them with a steady look as well. "Stand aside please," he said in the common language, pantomiming his actions. "Her majesty Hildegard von Krone has asked I, Tenlo, And he, Kilik company this meeting with Herr Siegfried." He turned and motioned to Adelyn as she jumped slightly being pointed out. "She, Adelyn, will be joining us as my personal guest. I ask you allow us to pass into the castle." He watched the two guards only catch their names though they stiffened at the mention of Hilde and Siegfried. His hand strayed closer to his sword as he edged towards Kilik when Adelyn whispered in his ear softly. Tenlo nodded and smiled, saying in their language (though tripping over the words himself) hesitantly. "Please, sirs."

The two guards glanced at each other in surprise before looking back at the three. He watched them murmur to each other in their language, unaware Adelyn could understand them and seemed to take what they were saying well. At last both uncrossed their swords and stepped a few feet back and closer to the castle doors before tapping them with the butts of their sticks. The two large wooden doors swung open as the guards stood in rigid attention. More guards lined in the inside, as well as a single maid who seemed to wait for them. Kilik looked at both guards carefully as he walked in first to make sure it was not a trap and the guards would not bar their way or abduct them. Once he had broken their plane of spears he sighed noticeably and walked with a bit more ease. Adelyn walked through after him but kept her head down as both guards watched her pass. Finally Tenlo walked through, trying to keep a confident stance as he passed. One of the guards glanced down at him with what Tenlo thought was a faint trace of a smile. "You take your life into your own hands by challenging Lady Hildegard's will," he mumbled softly in the common language. Before Tenlo could turn to the man who stood staring straight ahead, crossing spears with his companion. Tenlo smiled in spite of himself and continued to walk with Kilik and Adelyn.


	12. Chapter 12: The Outcast Lady

The three walked into the same room where Kilik and Tenlo first met Siegfried. Again, Siegfried stood with his confident smile, while Hilde glared at Tenlo as he entered. A table had been set in the middle of the room where Hilde, Siegfried, and the Alexandra sisters stood around looking down at a map laid out. Siegfried smiled at Tenlo and Kilik as they walked in, glancing only momentarily at Adelyn as she stood behind the two new entrants with an equally warm and hearty smile. "Tenlo, Kilik, I am glad to see you have accepted the offer. I believe you both know Sophitia and her sister Cassandra." Both sisters nodded their heads in a small bow which Tenlo, Kilik, and Adelyn reciprocated. "And I see you brought someone with you. Would you care to introduce her to us?"

"It doesn't matter!" Hilde commanded defiantly. "She won't be staying, in fact neither should Tenlo, as I'm sure it was his idea. She represents a danger to our plans here, she must be forced to leave on her own before I force her to in chains!"

Adelyn's head immediately fell to the floor before she turned to leave. Tenlo stopped her by lightly catching her arm with his hand and holding her firmly but kindly making her blush. "This young lady is Adelyn Silic, and she is my guest. I ask she be allowed to stay Herr Siegfried, to join in our plans. I will take full punishment should she betray us, both for her and myself."

Siegfried kept his friendly smile with a steady gaze on Adelyn for a few minutes before smiling and giving a nod. "I trust you Sir Soleran, Madame Silic is welcome to stay." He glanced at Hilde, who's muttering stopped when she felt his eyes on her. "As we all know, we are at war against evil itself. We need as many good pure souls to aide us in our battle." He motioned for the three to come to the table, standing away from Hilde. "As you can see, our spies believe they number nearly 25,000 but with Nightmare's ability to... recruit, they number could easily be double. Lady Hildegard has volunteered her army to our cause, and other nations have sent some troops to our aide, whether through you five or through soldier regiments. Together, we stand with 20,000 able bodied just souls, though I suspect that may increase as well after Tenlo's encouraging speech this day in the common square. It is with this force we will march on Ostrheinsburg and towards Nightmare to end this conflict once and for all."

Hilde pointed to the table with scale representations of armies on the map. "This is the Kingdom of Wolfkrone here," she said and pointed to the model castle with twenty red and black squares. She then pointed to two more castles, each at the opposite end of the map, with a faint sliver of land indicating the French Empire. "This is the first castle, ruled by a nobleman who has sided with Soul Edge. We have no information as to who this is man is or why he has done this. We only know that this noble is from farther west. The few scouts that have returned alive have reported 15,000 in the castle with another 10,000 where Nightmare has chosen his main lair. I and Herr Siegfried shall lead the main force of our army against this castle. Meanwhile, Tenlo and Sophitia, with your experience in war you shall lead the remaining with Kilik and Cassandra against the second castle a day's march away. If the girl wishes to fight for us, she will join my soldiers when we split so that I may ensure she is not a spy to Nightmare or the Noble under his control."

Tenlo looked at Adelyn, then to Hilde. "I would like her to travel with us. She is trustworthy, and if you do not believe then you may ask Siegfried to judge her as he did myself and Kilik. I also believe she would fare better a more friendly group." He fixed his eyes on Hilde, daring her to challenge him.

Hilde matched his gaze with contempt equal to Tenlo's conviction before conceding. "Fine, take her with you. If she is a traitor or corrupted then it will be your throat she slits, not mine." She looked at the table, smirking slightly with Adelyn's eyes fell to the floor before speaking again. "We leave tomorrow and shall train any new recruits on course. However, you five I wish to leave tonight as advanced scout party. You will rest here and wait for the main army to meet you. Until then, watch your backs, trust no one you meet, and give nothing but your best. You are all dismissed." She watched as they left, Tenlo consoling Adelyn, before turning to Siegfried when the room was empty. "Herr, I must disagree with you. The Soleran boy is reckless. He lets his emotions rule his judgment. This attack will be doomed the longer he remains unchecked as a leader."

Siegfried cast her a withering look as her turned his back to her. "Perhaps you should be reminded, my lady, that that "boy" is older thank you by six years, and more battle experienced. If his heart his pure and his feelings just, then let them rule his decision. Sometimes choices taken on passion are greater than those made in logic." He turned and walked out the chamber doors, leaving Hilde alone looking over the table to consider her scolding. With a huff she cleared the table and map, sending the squares and castles tumbling to the floors in a fit of rage.

Tenlo, Kilik, Cassandra, Sophitia, And Adelyn (who Kilik had jokingly called the fevered five) left with the sun close to the Horizon and stopped when the moon was at its full height. They set up a camp in an empty field of grass with a few trees surrounding and a small nearly smokeless fire at the center of them. The Alexandra sisters had brought a tent for them and Adelyn to change and sleep in and were in the process of setting up the tent with Kilik's help. Tenlo was on the opposite side of the fire with Adelyn, helping her set up another tent. Adelyn looked at the tent the Alexandra sisters were erecting, then at her own as Tenlo finished hammering a stake into the ground. "Tenlo... You and Kilik could use this tent tonight if you wish. I did not realize Sophitia and Cassandra would bring one big enough for us three."

Tenlo smiled at her as he finished and wiped his brow. "It's alright. Kilik and I slept in the open this long, won't hurt to keep going. Though don't tell Kilik, he'll jump at the chance." He stood and looked over the tent at her, seeing Kilik stuck in the fabrics of the tent he was attempting to put up and smiled. "Adelyn, can I ask you something? Why do you not meet Hilde's eyes, like you meet mine and theirs?"

Adelyn frowned slightly and picked at the top corner tarp of the tent. She continued to be quiet for a few more moments before speaking so quietly Tenlo strained to hear her. "She intimidates me... But more than that, it would not be proper for me to look at her like an equal." She sighed heavily and gave Tenlo a saddened look. "My position does not allow it."

Tenlo frowned back. "What do you mean? Is this why I can't call you Madame?"

Adelyn nodded silently back to him. "Tenlo... You've been a good friend to me. And I trust you and Kilik both. So, as my friend, may I tell you a story? One I believe will make all clear?" She glanced at him and he could see she had a small veil of tears in her eyes. "My Story?"

Tenlo smiled and lead her to the fire, sitting with her beside her. He handed her a cup of water as Kilik and the two sisters joined them. Tenlo looked up at the three, then to Adelyn. "Do you still wish to tell me? If not, I understand."

Adelyn looked at them all and nodded. "I trust Kilik, and from what both of you have told me about the Alexandra sisters, I trust them too." She looked at the five and they could see her mouthing words, not sure how to begin her tale. More tears clouded her eyes and she wiped them away before spoke, softly and choked at first but growing stronger. "My name is Adelyn Silic, of the French Noble family Silic. I was born in Mayenne, France, where my family has been one of status for what now goes on sixteen decades. I was born to Delphine and Corbyne Silic, the second of three children and only girl. My brother, Acel, was born five years before me, while my second brother, Darcel, was born three years after me. As the second born and the daughter, I was expected to be lady like and complacent. I did not know many people, only a few other Noble family daughters.

Because of this, I grew lonely, and my brother Acel wished to make me feel happy." She smiled softy at the mention of his name and the memory as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek. "We were always close, and he was my best friend. He was training to be a knight of France in the war against England, so he could bring peace to both countries. Because of this, when I was six, he would take me to the barracks under the lie of saying he was introducing me to young squires bound to be future knights and dukes. In actuality, he taught me to ride and to wield the short sword and shield. Like the Alexandra sisters do," she said with a smile and lifted both shield and sword to them. "I enjoyed my time with Acel more than life itself. I was not held to be quiet, obeying expectations of young ladies. Also, I could spend time with Acel, who I saw less and less of and was separated more and more as he went on more campaigns. We did this for years, play fighting and riding, though he would never tell me of the men he killed in battle. He was always smiling and carefree with me, enjoying just being together as a family. Even when he went to war, I would sneak out and find time to train against the same wicker pole he used to keep myself sharp. When Acel would return from duty, he would immediately come for me and tell me tales of the beauty of the places he visited while his comrades where bury themselves in the brothels." Her eyes continued to light up as the others smiled at her pleasant demeanor radiating from her. "I was happy, and wished more than anything to be on the front lines with my brother so that we could spend more time together. So I could get away from my responsibilities. But it was not meant to last, and I soon became of age to be betrothed to a fine young man either of my choice or my parents. It was part of growing up and coming to terms with the duties I had to perform as the daughter. Even my brother could not save me from them."

Adelyn sighed as she plucked at the threads of her shirt. "My world began to grow cold as I felt the icy grip of marriage clutching closer. I was seeing less of Acel as I was forced by my mother to accompany her to balls and parties. More and more my brother Darcel, who over the years educated himself on being a statesman, kept me away from Acel and his rebellious tendencies. Then, my world came crashing down around me shortly after my sixteenth birthday. My brother Acel was to leave again, not West against England, but East to combat a rouge nobleman and his gathering army that attacked small towns along our border. Before he left, he gave me this sword, Destin, and this shield with our family colours of Teal and Silver with a golden A in its center. He claimed they could be a crest and present to my future husband, but they were the last connection I would have to him. He hugged me and told me in secret the sword's name was so because it was my destiny to escape the life everyone tried to force on me and to live to my will. He then let go and left, riding away with his careless smile and promised he would return before I was wed, to walk my down the aisle or escape with me up it."

She stopped and breathed, Tenlo seeing her hands were shaking and spilling water over the edge of the cup and her fingers. He placed a gentle hand on her wrist, unsure if it was wanted or how well its reception would be. Adelyn in turned held it close to her while Sophitia moved closer to her and placed and arm around her shoulder. Adelyn sniffled and looked at both before pulling slightly away. "Th.. thank you, both of you. I let the story get the better of me." She wiped her eyes of her tears and took a deep breath to continue. "Five months after Acel had left, we received a message from the front lines. Acel had been killed in personal combat with the rogue Nobleman. Our family was devastated, me most of all. Acel was the apple of my parent's eyes, and the one who would take over the family dealings. Darcel saw his chance and took over, holding a moment of silence for Acel before gaining composure and arranged my marriage to a powerful family of great wealth. It was a time of happiness, but I was so overwhelmed with grief that I disgraced our family and ran the night before the wedding. I could think of no other escape and if I were to marry, I would never be free again. I took only a few clothes, my sword and shield, and whatever supplies I could quickly before riding hard East.

"Of course when my parents found out, they were furious. Only my personal handmaiden knew, and Darcel tortured her to death to find my location. He justified it saying it was his first decision as a statesman and it would be for the greater good of the family. He sent men after me, bounty hunters and trappers. He pasted signs in major cities in all directions with a bounty to return alive and in his words 'Fair Condition.' I was forced to hide like a common derelict, sleeping in barns without the farmers' knowledge. Finally, on the edge of the Empire's border, I came across a convert for nubs. The Sisters of the Son, that was their name. They took me in, knowing full well who I was and the reward on my head. As thanks, I agreed to be their protector, do labor for them, and donated all the coins I had to my name." A smiled crept across her face again. "The work was hard, the meals sparse and simple, but there was kindness and love. I finally began to feel happy again.

"I stayed at the convent for three years with the sisters. They taught me many ways to survive, how to hunt, how to scavenge, what plants would make good medicines. I also learned through them a great evil was rising through the lands, that the nobleman I sought had joined its cause. The sisters also thought the nobleman had a daughter or young bride, as they had seen a girl dressed in a gothic dress wandering the wastelands and occasionally stop at their convert. When I learned these, I promised to take vengeance for Acel and to save this girl from the horrors of the man she could not have known. The sisters tried to persuade against my actions, introducing those who came forgiveness. Warriors, who taught me to fight in new ways and protect the convert, as well as others such as broken women, wicked men, and more. I made friends with the sisters as they came and went, and slowly the urge for revenge faded. I felt happy, and we could trust each other with our lives. The three years went quick but came to a crashing end as Darcel found me. His men came first, demanding my return, to which the convert sisters said there was no one by that name. The second time they came more forcefully, but the sisters repelled them under threat of damnation. At the time of the third visit there were forty sisters in the convert.

"I remember the day the trained armed men bared down on the convert. I offered to stand and fight, but the sisters told me to run, told me I would be gone and they would be forced to leave and accept their words. Two helped me to escape to the woods, where we watched the others pulled from the convert. Th-the men... defiled the women, and murdered them all, claiming they were tainted by the evil that was readying to attack. The convert was burned to the ground in front of me and the two last sisters when Darcel's men found us. The last two sisters held them off as I rode hard for the southern border. They died buying me time to escape and a few days ride later I crossed the French Border. I made a vow that day I would never return, penance for the sisters who gave their lives to me." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she looked more pale. "I outcast myself from my only home and family, without so much as a proper visit to the memorial set up in my brother Acel's honor to pay my respects."

Tenlo held her hand gently as he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He had no words to tell her and comfort her, but the silence was not long when Cassandra shouted. "That bastard! Anyone who sends armed men to attack and defile women, especially of faith, and then slaughter them is not worthy to walk on the land Gaia gave us. He and his kin are cum to be banished to the pits of Hades and eradicated from this li-"

"CASSANDRA!" Kilik yelled out and silenced her. He motioned with his eyes to Adelyn, who started to openly cry and winced with each insult. "She didn't mean it Adelyn, her emotions got the better of her."

"No," Adelyn sobbed, "I know I am as low as Darcel. If I had not run, the sisters would still be alive. Their blood is on my hands as thick as Darcel's. But my brother Acel, he was good and pure. He never did anything for himself, only for others. He is a saint to me, so please, do not curse him." Adelyn cried into her hands, Sophitia holding her with the embrace of a mother as Tenlo gently rubbed her arm. Kilik did not have to look at Cassandra before she hung her head in shame.

Tenlo gently took Adelyn in his arms supportively. He patted her back and wiped her tears, remembering first his mother, then the ladies who know his father and would treat him as their child, and finally Queen Lilian would do for him. His voice was soft and calm as he held her softly. "If he had have the love for others and character you claim he has, I am sure he is a Saint to all now."

Adelyn looked up at Tenlo's smile and nodded wiping her eyes. "Thank you, but he was a better person than I could ever make him out to be. Or I could ever hope to be." She sat up and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well, after that, I traveled the different lands. I could not settle long for fear Darcel would find me, and I had no friends or family to keep me hidden from him. My only option was to walk or settle and sell my body, make me so reprehensive that no man would ever want me. I thought to do the latter, but I always thought of Acel what he would think, I could never go forward. So I wandered the lands alone for another three years before I found myself in Wolfkrone where I met you all. And so I am here." She stopped and picked at the threads of her shirt again for a long silence no one dared break. "My life," she began after several minutes, "has been painful, but in a way that was good. If it wasn't I would not be here, and wouldn't have met all of you." She feebly smiled at them and they each smiled at her, happy she could come to some terms with her past, as they went back to the fire and began dinner.


	13. Chapter 13: Abduction

The five sat around fire telling stories to pass the time until it was almost burned out a few hours later. Stories of their origins, stories of why they were there. When Tenlo or Sophitia told their stories they did not mention the parts of the war facing each other, nor the temple battle. They were laughing or crying with each other, but all were together as friends.

As an apology Cassandra took the first watch that night, with Sophitia volunteering to go second and finish the watch as it was so late. Tenlo walked Adelyn to the tent and smiled gently. "I agree with you Adelyn," he said suddenly as she looked at him. "About being glad to have met us. I'm sorry you suffered so much in your life, but it has brought you here where you are liked and respected at least. And I know I am glad to have met you.

Adelyn gave him a small smile. "Thank you Tenlo." She looked up at him thoughtfully. "Tenlo... I'm sorry if this sounds strange, but you remind me so much of my brother Acel. Not physically, though you two are roughly the same height. His hair and eyes and skin were near the same colour as mine, however he kept his cut much shorter," she giggled gently. "And he was a little bigger than you muscle wise. But you both have those hurt eyes of killing someone with care beneath them. Acel always said it came with being a soldier. And you both have someone you put before your selves and give support for. For Acel, it was me, and the great people of his country he loved so much. For you it is Queen Lilian and the people of Nehel." She stood staring into his eyes for a moment longer. "It's... almost eerie, in a way. If you were younger, I'd say he was reborn through you."

Tenlo laughed lightly at her remarks, making Adelyn blush. He grinned and spoke with mock indignation. "Hunh... I'm not sure if I should be honored or insulted. Having all my short comings pointed out so bluntly." He smiled at her and took her hand gently. "Thank you Adelyn, your brother sounds like a great man. I would have been honored to know him." Tenlo sat in front of her tent as Adelyn joined him. "Your brother sounds a lot like my father really. A man of great honor, and a knight. He served in many courts after my mother died, in England, in France, but he settled in Spain for now. He may have moved since and given his allegiance to the poor elsewhere for all I know." Tenlo sighed and closed his eyes. "He was a great man, and I hope to live up to his legacy one day. He always told me there were three lessons to this world. One, that war will always breed tragedy but there is always hope in said tragedy. Two, even the lives of your greatest enemies are valued by another, for no one is without love. And three, paradoxically, only for the love and will of another is it acceptable to take a life. For what is done out of love can neither be judged as good or evil." He opened his eyes and found he was holding Adelyn's hand, and that he was rubbing his thumbs over her hand's back. The tanned gristle callous hands with scars dotting their plans made stark contrast to Adelyn's pale soft white hands but both felt warm in each other. It was an instinctual action, something he did for Queen Lilian when she was troubled or saddened. He pulled away gently and stood. "Good night Adelyn, rest well."

Tenlo started to turn when Adelyn took his hand in both of hers firmly. He looked at her hands holding his as he blushed when Adelyn stood close to him and tiptoed to kiss his cheek gently. The action surprised Adelyn as much as it had Tenlo as her face lit up in a cute pink glow and eyes quickly went to the ground. "G-good night, Sir Tenlo," Adelyn said in a small quiet voice and retreated to her tent.

With an almost drunken coordination, Tenlo walked to where Kilik was laying close to the smoldering fires. His face burned red, and although he threatened to topple with each staggering step he felt like he was walking on air. When he reached the small tarp he had laid out from himself in a makeshift bed, he immediately fell to it and groped in the dark, knocking over his pack and pulling up grass. With a still red face he finally settled and pulled a small soft make shift pillow to him and spoke in a distant voice to no one in particular. "It feels incredible," he said with a happy sigh, unaware and uncaring if Kilik heard. "And her lips are so soft."

Kilik smiled but rolled away from Tenlo. "Yeah, well, if she is going to make you feel that way each time, be sure to face away from me. That glow on your face makes it hard to sleep."

Tenlo stared at the stars above and touched the spot she kissed with two fingers. "The next time," he said after a long silence, "I may just collapse at her feet." Kilik, already asleep had not heard him, but Tenlo did not care. He had not spoke to Kilik in the first place.

Over the next few days Kilik, Sophitia, and Cassandra watched as Adelyn and Tenlo grew closer together. Cassandra laughed at the two's awkwardness around each other (blushing as they would bump into he each other, looking away suddenly when their eyes met before looking back again and smiling like school children, and nearly tripping over the other to help them) as Kilik made harmless jokes about their activities. Most made Adelyn's face flush red and Tenlo go quiet. After the fourth day Tenlo turned sharply on them when Adelyn excused herself in an attempt to control her embarrassment. "Congrats to you both, you've made it so she won't even sit with us. I suppose neither of you have loved someone then!" he spat back, silencing Kilik and Cassandra.

Kilik looked at his feet and shuffled them. "There was one, but I had to kill her when she was corrupted by the evil seed," he said quickly. "Her sister likes me... But I can't return the feelings. I have to control the two swords for balance and peace in the world. I can't allow myself to be connected to someone in that way."

Cassandra hmphed at Kilik and Tenlo. "I do not bother with foolish things like chasing men," she said in an overly confident voice. "When I wish to settle, I will find a man who cares for me but will not own me. It is that simple."

"Pity the man that fills that role," Tenlo mumbled to himself and Kilik. Cassandra heard and cast them a dark look, making Tenlo smile broadly.

Cassandra looked to argue when Sophitia and Adelyn returned to the circle with dour looks. "Hilde has sent word," Sophitia said quietly. "She said her scouts have seen Lizardmen and soldiers ahead. She wants us to send two at a time ahead towards both castles and try to locate a good base of operation. The remaining will return to her main army party." Sophitia looked noticeably stiff and listless. "We are drawing closer to Soul Edge."

Tenlo thought he saw Sophitia's face blanch. He looked at the group that had gone suddenly silent and stood. "I'll go ahead and scout. I probably have the most experience and would be the safest anyway."

Adelyn took to his side immediately. "I'll go with you. You and Sophitia have had war experience, where Cassandra, Kilik, and I have not. I think it would do well for us to go with one of you two." She stopped and looked at Sophitia, "Not to volunteer you of course, I'm sorry if it sounded as if I was."

Sophitia shook her head. "No I agree. It is actually a good idea Adelyn, thank you."

Adelyn nodded happily at Sophitia's compliment. "So I will go with Tenlo. I think I can finally control my blush." She smiled at him as Tenlo smiled back and took her hand gently, making her go slightly red again. "Though, you don't make it easy for me." Tenlo laughed as the two packed and began to walk towards the second castle Hilde had pointed out to them before their advanced party mission.

Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the two of them walking. "Make sure you actually scout and survey the LAND!" she yelled to them as they walked. She sat the fire with Sophitia and Kilik, shivering even though the fire was more than warm enough to be comfortable.

Tenlo and Adelyn walked with each other on a constant vigil maintained by each for the other. The land was growing rockier and grass growing tall but dry in between larger and larger rock outcroppings. If there was going to be a sneak attack, Tenlo could not think of many better places to try. Each time he thought he saw the grass move he stopped and his hand went to his sword before deciding it was simply the wind. Still, he felt the uneasy pressure of eyes on both him and Adelyn. A glance to his left confirmed Adelyn felt the same. He stopped by a large slanted rock formation that stretched for a few hundred yards and put his hand on for a grip. "I'm going to climb up and see if the view is different from a bird's eye."

"Just be careful Tenlo," Adelyn replied in a firm but concerned tone. Tenlo nodded and put his boot on the stone, feeling it slip slightly but find some purchase on the smooth-ish surface. He pulled away his other hand from Adelyn, feeling her kiss the palm for luck and slowly began to climb up the nine foot sloped surface. The other side had grass that was disrupted and broken, like something large had sat in the spot. Scanning from left to right, he saw the grass moving both ahead and of him and from behind as shadow moving towards Adelyn caught his attention. He could see a lizardman with axe drawn and ready marching towards Adelyn and slid back down the rock quickly, pulling her away as it jumped out and drew his sword in one deft motion.

Adelyn drew her sword and shield, seeing the monster fall dead at their feet as three more lizardmen slinked out of the grass to surround them. "Tenlo," she said in a hushed voice, "What do we do now?"

His eyes shifted from lizard man to lizardman, holding his sword ready for their attack. "We'll have to fight. See if we can break free and get back to the camp without leading them directly there. "Wait until one attacks, and we go in that direction." He stood still, hearing Adelyn's breathing quicken but was glad she maintained her calm. They watched and waited, then saw five more lizardmen surround the three already corning them. His eyes leveled on the one in armour with a frill standing back alone behind them all. "Aeon."

Aeon growled and hissed at him, holding a shield and axe as it stomped the ground underneath him. Adelyn watched as the other eight did the same, most armed with maces or broken swords. She tried to keep calm,, but her heart raced as her mind started to be overtaken with worry. "Tenlo..." she said in a quiet voice barely above a whisper, suddenly scared he may not be near her. She turned to look when one of the lizardmen charged at her as the others collapsed in on them in turn. She screamed and pushed her sword out, stabbing the creatures throat and making it give a horrifying gurgle as it screamed and thrashed, spraying blood over her. Out the corner of her eye she saw another attack and raised her shield up, pushing it back before gutting it with her sword as another attacked from behind. She shrieked in pain as an axe ripped down her back and fell to a knee with tears of pain. Tenlo fought off the lizardman that attacked him and stepped over her protectively.

Holding his sword with both hands and a small rill of blood running from his left brow where he was nicked by one of the claws. His side bleed only a little heavier from three sharp talon cuts the thick wool of his shirt absorbed most of the assault. He breathed heavily as three lizardmen distracted him while Aeon scaled the rock behind him. He felt Adelyn shudder worrisomely beneath, him remembering his own scar on his back and when he obtained it. Time was growing shorter for Adelyn and he was not seeing a way out. It was only then he realized Aeon was no longer in front of him.

Aeon saw Tenlo notice he was no longer there and leapt with a roar from above, sending them both crashing to the ground as the other lizardmen surrounded them to watch. Tenlo regained himself quickly and slashed with his sword, trying to get back to Adelyn as Aeon jumped back. With another his, Aeon slashed out at Tenlo with his axe, missing but catching him with his tail as he whipped it at Tenlo's exposed side. Tenlo grimaced and barked loudly as he felt his ribs crack as he stood shakily, covering the tender spot with his hand and holding his sword in the other. His vision was starting to darken as his head swam and he fought the urge to pass out and throw up. Aeon grinned, or at least Tenlo imagined it was as close to a grin as the beast could manage and whipped his tail out again. Tenlo saw it and instinctually brought his sword up, nicking the tip and making Aeon scream. Aeon glared at Tenlo and hissed loudly, kicking out at him and knocking him against the rock nearly head first, leaving Tenlo unconscious.

Adelyn looked up and saw between the bodies of lizardman Tenlo was slumped against a rock only a few feet away. She fought to stand, her legs jelly as she mustered all her strength and courage in spite of the pain. "I can't lose you... not after losing Acel..." she muttered under her breath and held her sword. Aeon turned and saw her standing before looking away and appeared to be calling and motioning signals to his remaining lizardmen dismissing her. Adelyn grew furious and screamed at them, running into the ring around Tenlo. Aeon caught her movements again and lifted his shield, hitting Adelyn hard in her head and sending her crumpling to the ground. Her vision faded as she collapsed on the ground with a hand out toward Tenlo.

Aeon growled contently as he looked down at Tenlo being stretched by his lizardmen. All had gathered around to watch Aeon kill the boy and jumped from side to side in anticipation. Aeon roared at them to quiet and raised his axe in both hands, lining its blade with Tenlo's neck.

"Hold still you scaly overgrown newt!" Aeon turned his head and hissed at the intruder but stepped away from Tenlo. A young girl, no older than eighteen, walked towards Aeon as the lizardmen parted for her. She wore a red suit that looked like modified jester's suit. Large portions looked cut away to show her breasts, crotch, and sides as her arms ended in metal claw like gauntlets. She had a pair of leather boots going up almost to her knee and a large white belt. Her hair was a dark brown and tied in two large pig tails from the sides of her head, one fuller than the other and two bangs framing the smiling face. Unnatural pink eyes almost glowed as she effortlessly spun a large ring blade with grips cut in and a three blade protrusion like three knifes around her gauntlet hearing the metal scrap against metal and making the lizardmen shrink back from the sharp noise and was almost half the girl's height. Aeon hissed at her as she walked idly between the dead lizardmen. "Master wants this one alive," she giggled playfully.

Other lizardmen hissed at her, then Aeon joined. He pointed his axe to Tenlo and swung wildly causing the girl to duck back further than a normal person good before he stomped the ground and growled angrily. He face was only inches from the girls and roared loudly to her, showing fangs and sending saliva all over her face. The girls smile changed in an instant to a menacing frown. She wiped the spit from her face and pushed the blade flatly against Aeon's chest, pushing the edged ring against his throat. "Master demands he live and be brought to him with us," she said with a dark look in her eyes and her voice a more dour dark voice that almost rumbled in her chest. She took her blade from Aeon's chest and saw lizardmen crouching around Adelyn. "Leave her be and return to the master!" the girl barked suddenly. "She'll be dead soon." The lizardmen looked to her and then back at Adelyn, a few leaning down without regard to the girl's instructions. The girl snarled and swung her blade out cutting one of the lizardmen in half as the others jumped back and screeched, spraying Adelyn with blood as the body covered her. The girl yelled out loudly above their screeching. "I said return to the master, NOW!" The girl swung her blade around her and wore it diagonally from shoulder to hip, walking towards Ostrheinsburg with Aeon nearby her, his lizardmen carrying Tenlo in their wake.


	14. Chapter 14: Loyalties Sworn

Tenlo awoke a day later to see that he was laying in front of a fire with his hands restrained. He saw an woman in her mid forties standing over him and after blinking to clear his thoughts and sight he saw a pair of small hands around her leg and a head peeking out at him. He tried to sit up with some difficulty to look around and take his bearings. Before he could speak he heard a gloomy female voice. "Will he live woman?"

The woman in front of Tenlo nodded, her voice shaking as she answered. "Yes, he will live. Please, may we leave now?" She put an arm around the boy behind her, pushing him closer to her leg protectively. Tenlo noticed she was pale, fearful as the young girl in red walked in front of them all. "Please miss... You promised."

His eyes widened slightly as the girl pulled out her ring blade and effortlessly rotated it on her wrist with a pensive look. "First, we play a game," the girl said in the gloomy voice he heard before. She looked over at him and he saw her pink eyes brighten as her whole mood seemed to shift with frightening haste. "Let's play tag!" she said in a sing song voice and leaned towards the boy as he shied behind the woman again and the woman shifted more in front of him. "You two are it, and I will chase," she said like an excited child. She smiled, a smirk more than a grin and dangerously deranged rather than jovial that made Tenlo shudder. "Start running," the girl nearly sang again as the woman ran past her, dragging the boy by his hand. The girl smiled and watched them run as she seemed to be testing the weight of her ring blade. Once the woman was a few yards away the girl hefted the blade and swung it deftly towards the pair making a sickening whistle.

The blade sailed towards the pair and caught the woman at her hip, cutting the longest hairs on the boy's head. The woman pitched forwards and coughed as blade globed thickly, her upper body pitching forward while her lower seemed to stumble and fall awkwardly. Everything inside the woman spilled out in between the two limp pieces, splashing on the boy as well as the blade lodged itself in a dead tree. The boy stood motionless for a second, staring at the pieces of the woman and feeling her covering him and tried shaking her upper half. The girl near Tenlo giggled, catching his attention and he ran as she took a step towards him. Tenlo saw him disappear into the rocks and grass ahead when he heard a horrifying scream. From the grass he saw an arm fly up, then a leg, then the bloodied and torn shirt as the grass around where the boy ran to shook violently. He nearly wretched and felt sympathetic for the pair before the girl's face sank in disappointment. "Oh poo. I was hoping to play some more. Oh well, I have you here to entertain me now."

The girl giggled as she went to retrieve her blade. Tenlo watched her cautiously as he sat himself upright, realizing his sword wasn't on his hip. She returned with the same sadistic smile on her face and met his flat glare and almost dancing eyes. "You're a monster," he spat flatly at her as the girl stood over him. "I truly weep for you, but I doubt it does either of us much good."

The kick to Tenlo's head was a sharp explosion of pain that send him scattering to the ground. The girl's glare returned Tenlo was sure the wrong choice of words would get him killed. "What do you know about me," she spat back at him. "I do not need your pity. When my master is done, you'll wish I had killed you like that mother, or that girl we found you with!" She pulled him up suddenly by the collar of his shirt and pushed the flat of her blade against his back. "MOVE!"

Tenlo skipped to avoid falling over as he walked forward. The girl marched him harshly, giving him little time to think over Adelyn's death, though he refused to believe she was telling the truth. The pace continued for seven hours with little rest (mostly of it when the girl needed to rest). Occasionally the girl would push him firmly with her blade or kick him in his back and giggle at Tenlo's shouts of pain. He attempted to focus on the country side to distract from the pain but found it more depressing. Men and women looked blank and animalistic, and he could see law was not enforced. More than once he saw a group gather to watch two people kill one another, more often than not the fights were child against adult with all the intensity of the winner receiving a meal. "So this is how the damned lived," he said quietly to himself and received a kick for his assessment.

The two travelers continued to march until the girl stopped Tenlo with a large castle in the distance, its black stone structure stark against the otherwise empty landscape. Cracks ran through the bricks, and Tenlo saw red and brown pulse inside the stone. Several guards stood in shiny black leather with triple katars on their hands and blades on their boots, much like the creatures that ambushed him when this all started. Sleek black helmets with no eye slits turned suddenly to Tenlo and the girl as they walked towards them. She stepped first between the guards and opened the door, pulling Tenlo through with her as the guards hissed at him. She marched him through the large and vacant halls with suits of armour side by side from door to door lining the sides of the halls. Light filtered through stained glass windows and cast purple, gold, and rustic red-brown in shafts of light on the floor. Tenlo felt his stomach sink in constant march through the empty halls.

The girl finally stopped them outside a pair of large oak doors before pulling Tenlo close with her ring blade angling the three protrusions against the back of his head with a smile Tenlo was associating witch a child mode. "Now behave yourself in front of my master," she said and her face sank and voice became gloomy again. "He does not take disobedience as lightly as I do," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Tenlo smiled in spite of the menace the girl's voice carried. "You know, you have an ugly look when you are depressed. And a deranged one when you're happy." He groaned as the girl kneed his thigh and lifted the blade, swinging him inside through the doors. Tenlo stood up and took stock of his surroundings. The room was large and circular in shape, with suits of armour lining the walls every three feet. Carpet ran straight towards the center where a raised stepped platform with a throne like chair on the pedestal. To the left of the throne stood Astaroth holding his axe in hand. To the right Aeon stood and seemed to bounce as he swayed on both feet but ready to strike. The girl walked past Tenlo and smiled as she sat in front of the throne and the man inside it, hugging his leg and looking like a pet.

The leg the girl hugged was attached to a large body in huge plate armour similar to Siegfried's. The armour broke at the "man's" midsection and revealed a large glowing energy ball swirling between what looked like teeth. Its right arm formed a monstrous three talon claw. In its left sat a huge brown and red claymore, with a diamond shaped blade and spot in the center where the evil energy pulsating. The thing spoke in a deep husking voice with red eyes glowing beneath its helm. "Bow before me!" it commanded in its guttural way. Tenlo stood defiantly and glared back at the creature as Astaroth and Aeon began to take a step closer to him when a harsh demanding voice that reminded him of his father spoke in his mind. " _Tenlo, before this lord, remember your growings and lessons of respect._ " The stood confused but begin to bow, following his father's orders. " _Tenlo, you were brought here to accept your destiny, to defeat a great evil. Don't you understand that, that this man wishes you to help?_ " An image appeared from the dark of Tenlo's mind of Siegfried holding Soul Calibur in the middle of countless dead bodies. " _That is your real foe son, not the man he cursed that sits before you._ "

Tenlo found the voice was in his mind as he spoke communicating with what he took as the voice of reason in the form of his father's. "But... that man, Siegfried, he is a good man. He seemed so just, and so does Kilik. And Adelyn, the girl I love, she believes in him as well. I can't imagine she would be blinded by evil to follow him. And a journal I found detailing a battle between these two, it described this man as evil."

Tenlo!" the voice shouted in his mind and recoiled from it. "You know evil takes many forms, its nature is deceptive, its lies powerful. See the man before you as he truly was, and still is beneath that curse." A ghostly image of Nightmare with his demonic arm came forward, his armour melting away to reveal an unscathed muscular body. Long luxurious red hair glowed from the man's head to his waist, as his face held a warm and comforting look. Hard cold eyes of a leader looked down on Tenlo indifferently. "That man you call Siegfried made this young man's body the way it is for opposing him and his desire to control the world. Why else would he enlist the help of the woman who massacred your Nehelion citizens and her sister to his cause. Or the woman Hilde who looks to maintain her kingdom and grow, threatening to expose your country's safety to the enemy.

"Son, that man, and any who align themselves to him are as well. The girl you care for was corrupted, the cursed man Aeon did you a great favor by killing her rather than making you go through the heart ache yourself. You must act now son, to save the other woman in your life you hold dear." An image came forward in Tenlo's mind, one of Siegfried leading an army against Nehel, and Sophitia driving her sword through Queen Lilian's heart and throat. He saw the scene fade and return time passed and the capital in flames with people subjected to slavery and Lilian's body impaled high on Hilde's spear. It faded away as quickly as it appeared, while his father's voice returned. "Son, you have lost the woman you love, but if you do not act then the woman you care for as a mother will die as well. Join Nightmare's side son, fate calls for you too. Be the hero you know you were born to be and save these people."

Tenlo considered it all for a moment before looking down. "What must I do father?"

"Take your sword and offer it to Nightmare, with your promise of yourself as well. Serve him and when this war ends, you will be free again. Free to go back to Nehel and your queen, free from dangers against as Nightmare will eradicate the enemies that threaten her and bring this world to peace. Take your sword from him and return it with the Knight's honor of bondage to his cause." Tenlo nodded and stood with eyes open, seeing the throne room surroundings again. He walked and took his sword from Nightmare as he pulled it from behind his throne, holding it out to Tenlo by the blade.

Tenlo took it gently, following his father's command and kneeled, offering the sword back to Nightmare. "I offer my sword, my honor, my duty, my life to you Nightmare." Nightmare took the sword, placing a small shard of Soul Edge within its pommel where the emerald was, watching it fall to the ground. He returned the blade to Tenlo and placed the clawed hand on Tenlo's head, its rough skin scraping through Tenlo's hair and applying pressure as he squeezed. Tenlo felt something enter him, a force of change filling his body as his head was nearly engulfed. Suddenly the force turned to searing pain, causing Tenlo you scream as his body and armour changed to heavy rustic red plates. On his shoulder, ivory coloured spikes rose out and a steel plate covered his mouth. His eyes shrunk slightly into his head, changing from green to a more sickly yellow with orange around the iris. His sword changed in his hand as the steel grey blade became jet black and sharpened only on one edge. The hand guard fell away and the hilt sharpened like the blade, cutting into Tenlo's glove and drawing more anger from the pain. He looked up at Nightmare as Nightmare removed his hand from Tenlo's head, eyes flat and emotionless. "Master, command me."

Nightmare nudged the girl on his leg and her face soured having to let go of him. "Tira, take him and kill the warriors of Calibur chosen by the sword. Spare none you see, rob my enemy of his allies so he may be left alone."

The girl, Tira, looked up at Nightmare and then to Tenlo with a scowl at being forced to leave Nightmare so soon and especially with him. "Yes master." She stood gracefully and walked forward ahead of Tenlo. She stopped and turned, casting a glare that could freeze fire. "Let's go, I wish to reach their by nightfall." Tenlo nodded silently and followed in her path, leaving the emerald laying before Nightmare who crushed it with his foot. The only thoughts in his mind were Nightmare's orders, thoughts of Queen Lilian and a vague memory of a young woman with blonde hair and soft but heavy green eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Revealing of Hearts

Adelyn awoke several days later in a tent with flickering candle light and three figures talking in hushed whispers. She had been in and out in a fevered state, awaking at different points to find herself being brought back to the camp on a stretcher, waking up under the stinking corpse of a lizardman cut in half, and even briefly on a makeshift table of sorts. Now she awoke with a fuzzy feeling in her head, and the feeling of her body but not able to move much of it without great difficulty. She checked her fingers and toes and felt them move, relieved her arms and legs worked and feeling was coming back. She rolled slightly and gasped a sharp breath for out a quiet but pained yelp. Her back felt like it was on fire and the pain ran down her spine ripping her out of the fog of pain and memory started flooding back. She was scouting with Tenlo when a lizardman had attacked them, then more. She remembered one of them hitting her back, and Tenlo standing over her. He was jumped from behind, knocked unconscious, she went to save him, and they began to pull him away from her. Then... something? Something at had hit her. Something round, hard, cold, something like steel... a shield! And she fell back and blacked out. Yet now she was here, but where was Tenlo?

The thought clenched her stomach and heart in an icy grip that made her queasy. Her head swam but she fought the urge to throw up successfully. She could see the people outside the tent noticed her sitting and moved, though only two walked in, the other (the doctor?) had left. Kilik and Cassandra stood in front of her, both relieved to see her awake. "I'm glad you're alive Adelyn," Kilik said gently. "When we found you and saw the wound, I feared the worst. Are you feeling better?"

"Where is Tenlo?" she croaked softly with a slur.

"The doctor said you'd be fine," Kilik said after a slight pause and ignoring the question. Adelyn looked past Kilik to Cassandra muttering. Kilik followed and gently drew her head back to him. "The doctor said with some more rest, you'll be fine to go back into the field again. Though you'll bare a scar on your back I'm afraid. Then again, it would be just like... um..." He shook his head and smiled. "Cassandra and I came to check on you, to be sure everything was going well. We'll see ourselves out and let your rest now."

Kilik turned to leave and stand when Adelyn gently took his arm. "Where is Tenlo?" she asked insistently with a steady voice.

"Well, you see Adelyn, when we found you, we found just you. We didn't really get a chance to look around the scene and," he said with a deliberate slowness.

"He's dead."

Adelyn whirled towards Cassandra without releasing Kilik's arm. "What did you say."

"I said he's dead Adelyn, just accept it." Cassandra's eyes were cold and her voice unwavering, uncaring of what her statement meant to Adelyn. "Even if he isn't, it's crazy to think we can go find and save him. We're in the middle of a war, we can't just go on a suicide mission to save one person. The other possibilities are that he made here himself, which is unlikely since we haven't see him, that he was taken hostage, in which case he is as good as dead, or that they ate him, and I'm not going to cut open every lizardman looking for him. Whatever the real reason is, get it in your head you won't see him again and move on. Keep yourself focused on the battle at hand."

Adelyn opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and slumped back, too numb to the pain in her back as she did. "No," she said softly with a wavering voice. "No, I refuse to believe it," she choked out but tried to keep a steady face. "He can't be dead."

"And he's not!" a harsh yell sounded as the tent flap opened. Hilde walked inside, a venomous glare on her face as she looked at Adelyn. "But he will be, when I get my hands on that bastard!"

"What do you mean Hilde?" Kilik asked and stepped away from Adelyn.

"I sent out five scouts and only one returned, beaten and bloody. He told me a girl in red and man in plate armour captured them and attacked, said the man in armour was the same height and colour as Tenlo. He turned on us, killed my men! I knew he wasn't fit to fight with us!"

"No, that can't be. Tenlo wouldn't do that, he must have been brainwashed!" Adelyn fought back and attempted to sit straighter before Kilik gently pulled her back down to rest.

"Even if that's true, he's a traitor Adelyn" Cassandra said spitefully. "He'll come here and attack us, I won't let him hurt Sophitia, or live if he's aiding Soul Edge."

"But Cassandra, you of all people should be willing to help. He's under its control somehow, he's not doing it willingly I'm sure. Your sister was the same, and she turned and she-"

Cassandra glared and punched Adelyn solidly in the cheek, sending her toppling to the ground with a yelp and Kilik flailing to catch her. "DON'T EVER COMPARE HIM TO SOPHITIA!" she shrieked. "Sophitia is a wonderful pure woman, a mother and wife, someone who knows what love is. She was chosen by the gods because of the values she embodies! Tenlo is nothing like her. He allows his emotions to rule him, he hates and holds grudges! He is a puppet for Soul Edge, and I won't hear his name spoken in the same breath as my sister's!"

"Well said young Alexandra. Come, leave her to accept Tenlo is dead, or soon will be. If you see him, don't kill him. I want him brought here for trial and execution." The two walked out, leaving Adelyn crying in Kilik's arms not from the pain in her cheek, but in her chest as her heart tore apart.

Tira giggled as she swung her ring blade, slicing another cut along the tied up man's chest and forcing a scream. "Isn't this fun!" she exclaimed happily, "and to think your friend ran away. But that's alright, we'll just have extra fun with you for him!" Away from her, Tenlo stood statuesque beside two other bodies. Both had faces frozen in agony and deep lacerating cuts on their chests, arms, legs, and faces. They were dressed as the man kneeling in front of Tira was, light armour, sandy-gray cloaks, and small swords almost like daggers attached to carrying belts with plenty of pouches to carry the scouting equipment they needed. The uniform of a Wolfkrone scout, who's new duty was to be tortured and killed for their information. Though Tenlo had gathered enough from the man he had strangled in the tree near them, Tira had wanted to continue her "play time" and the twisted game involved. "Now, here will "HE" be?"

The scout, a man in his thirties, shook as Tira's face drew closer to his. He was bleeding heavily from several shallow cuts on his stomach and chest making his shirt slick and sticking against his chest. He knew the "he" in question was Siegfried, as one of the greener scouts had shouted his name and both of the monsters' eyes before him seemed to light up. "I... I don't know for sure," he broken and said in an unsteady voice. "He may be at the camp, but he goes off constantly on his own without word."

Tire placed her blade in the man's gut, causing blood to well in his throat and mouth as more welled from his body as well. He struggled to not cough, having seen what she did to the other scout when he had but was unsuccessful and coughed all over her blade as she stepped back. "I don't believe you," Tira said with a tsk and waved her finger in front of him. She lowered her face back towards the man and was mere inches away as they locked eyes. "You are a coward, and cowards always lie when their lives are on the line." She pushed forward on her blade, causing the man's eyes to dim and forcing a pitiful moan drowned in his own throat. "Now then, I asked where he will be." Her smile faded as she jumped back just before a pitch black blade tip burst through the man's face just under his nose, cutting his lip in half. She nearly fell over as the blank eyed corpse pitched forward of Tenlo's blade in front of her before he turned away. He stopped as Tira's ring blade quivered in the gnarled tree beside him only inches away. "I wasn't done with him!" she spat and huffed.

"Perhaps," Tenlo said coldly and his mouth piece muffled. "But he was. Master Nightmare gave us a mission, not an invitation for you to play."

Tira glared at him as she effortlessly pulled her blade from the embedding in the tree. She focused on Tenlo and his sword hand, smelling the blood as it leaked from his palm where the hilt cut into his glove. "Put your sword away, you're bleeding, and there is no sacrifices here to replenish you." She walked past Tenlo into the woods with him falling silently behind her.

Adelyn laid in her tent on the outer edge of the camp looking at the opposite side when Sophitia's shadow fell across the flap. Adelyn had been in solitary since waking hours ago, spending most of the time awake crying. It just did not feel like Tenlo could have betrayed the others and her. That he could not be saved only made her cry more. Eventually she reached the point where she could not cry anymore and sat in a silence heaving every few minutes. Soon after she could only lay on her belly with an empty feeling inside her. "Adelyn," Sophitia asked in quiet caution, "May I enter?"

She sighed and arched her back to sit up, causing a flare of pain to great her. Grimacing, she untied the inner ties and let the flap bellow open for Sophitia to crawl in. She gasped silently at the puffy bruise her sister's punch had left but said nothing. The two sat beside each other with the tent's small size keeping them close. "Please Sophitia," Adelyn said in a small voice, "I don't wish to talk of Tenlo. I just can't accept he's betrayed us."

"It's not good to worry like you do Adelyn," Sophitia said in a clam knowing vice that reminded Adelyn of her own mother. "I worry for my family, for my husband Rothion, my son and brave warrior Patrokolos, my sweet devoted daughter Pyrrha. I fear they may all fall under the corruption of Soul Edge, but I know in the end I know they would return to me. I know what Cassandra said, and I apologize for her, but don't take her words to heart. Tenlo will return to you, just as he was, I promise."

"How can you promise it!" Adelyn snapped at Sophitia suddenly. "I heard Lady Hilde, and your sister! They are planning his capture and execution, they wish to kill him here to satisfy their own desires of vengeance and hate! And how could you care, Tenlo's told me yours story, what you did to him and his people! Where was your worry and concern for them, when they were slaughtered while you were 'mislead' and were forgiven so easily after! Why should Tenlo, the one good thing in my life after Acel, be hunted and murdered like a beast!" Her chest heaved as she panted in anger, her eyes fixed on Sophitia's serene hurt gaze. She stopped and put her heads in her hands to cry, tears once more springing forth. "I... I just can't accept he's dead. He's constantly in my heart and on my mind, his memories bringing me the warmth I miss. He replaced the hole after Acel died, and without Tenlo, it's like the hole tripled in sized."

Sophitia put her arm gently around Adelyn in comfort holding her close as Adelyn cried into her shoulder when they heard men shouting. The shouts grew louder, closer, and she could see silhouettes against the tent of men rushing with weapons. "Adelyn we must move. The camp is under attack."


	16. Chapter 16: The Night's Assault

Tenlo and Tira reached Hilde's camp under cover of night undetected. The few outlying guards she left were easily slain between the two shortly after their shift change, leaving enough of a hole for the two to breach but not be easily detected. The forward camp itself was rested in a large clearing among several large outlying rocks, some even sticking out among the camp fires and tents. Out of the corner of his eye, Tenlo could see Tira almost bouncing in excitement. "Calm yourself," he said quietly, his orange eyes fixated on the camp as he studied the layout from the shadows of a large rock. "We are only here to kill certain targets tonight."

Tira cast him a dark glance as her face soured. "I know the master's wishes. I am just eager to play with all these soldiers." She looked back at the unsuspecting camp and her face brightened immediately.

Tenlo watched her eyes dance in the impending excitement without much thought. "Very well. Be sure to attack Hildegard. I will strike the warrior of soul Siegfried." Tenlo stood and waited in the shadows of a large rock as he slid quietly back. "Go ahead, go play. Draw as much attention as you wish, but escape is your own to find." He watched as Tira jumped up and slipped amongst the rocks closer to the camp. Within minutes he could see her approaching shocked soldiers flaunting her body to them before hearing their gasps and screams of death. As soldiers drew to her as she danced among them, Tenlo slipped silently into the chaotic crowd, totally unnoticed as if he had always been at the camp.

Tira slid with fluidity amongst the camp, gracefully swinging her ring blade at the men around her and cutting them down mercilessly. Many initially had no armour, having been caught off guard in their time of rest, and were quickly dismembered by the girl's acrobatic movements. When numbers were too great for her or the soldiers were not easily hurt, Tira slipped into the rocks around her. She emerged out into the crows once again and resumed her unexpected slaughter. Eventually she worked her way to Hildegard's tent, leaving bodies in her wake. She counted six fully armoured women with an assortment of weapons standing around the tent with Hilde's silhouette inside. "Oh, only six playmates? That's no fun, and not a young man among them," she said more to herself before smiling. "Oh well, you'll just have to do."

She waited a moment longer before throwing her blade and cutting one of the women in two immediately. It continued through the woman closest to her, tearing through her side and leaving her laying on the ground bleeding furiously before the blade embedded itself in the ground. Tira charged forward as two of the remaining women charged her, leaping over them and retrieving her blade before charging at them from behind again. She stepped past the whimpering woman on the ground as she feebly raised her spear, stepping on its shaft and breaking it. She used the broken blade end as a defense from a woman with a segmented sword that turned to a whip with a flick. Tira drove the spear quickly through her mid section and out her back, forcing her to the ground and smiled gleefully. Seeing a woman with a short sword and shield swing at her, Tira rolled effortlessly away and kicked up her blade. She twirled her blade on her arms and wrists, lopping off fingers, hands, arms and legs, cutting her opponent down in pieces. As the woman screamed her last, Tira laughed before rolling the blade off her arm and lopping the woman's head off, standing still in the shower of her blood.

Tira looked and smiled at the remaining guards as they backed up uneasily, while the one laying on the ground attempted to strike her with the broken shaft of her spear. Tira saw and swung her blade out, breaking the shaft into splinters before driving the blade into her neck and ending the fight. The two guards shuddered and cowered from her as Tira looked over both, deciding which to attack next before Hilde exited the tent in her full armour with spear in one hand and short sword in the other. Her eyes were fixated on the gore around her before she glared at Tira. "Who are you demon? To cut down four of my best guards alone and in such... Open attire," Hilde commented with a raised eyebrow.

Tira grinned as she leaned on her blade and wiggled her body at Hilde. "I came to play with you! MY master says I must win your soul." She twirled her blade on her wrist before holding it and bouncing on her feet." Ready?" she asked in a taunting voice before stepping forward and swinging at Hilde. Hilde side stepped the swing and brought her own sword down, knocking the ring back towards Tira. She turned and thrust her spear out to keep the girl at a distance between the two. Tira jumped back to avoid the tip, tripping over the girl she cut in half at the waste and fell back on her butt with an oomph.

Hilde met the hateful glare with repulsion for a moment, then disgust at how hideous it made the girls' face seem. She held her spear out at the girl to keep her away, seeing how far the Ring's reach was. "You are with Nightmare and Soul Edge. So you would know one named Tenlo. Tell me if he is with you, and tell me where your master and his blade are. Your death will be much more painless."

Tira barked her dark laugh and began to stand. "My master will destroy all of your men and leave your lands in ruins. He will make you lower than the dogs you see us as, reduced to a rat before your people. He will take you and make you his slave as he has Tenlo. All who stand before him will meet him soon enough, but tonight, I will bring him your soul!" Tira swung the ring blade and knocked Hilde's spear aside before slashing up at Hilde's turned side. The weapon cut through Hilde's armour, biting deep into her flesh and muscle, making her cry out. Tira stood over Hilde as she sunk to her knees with her ring blade at her neck and a spiteful sneer. "Your soul now belongs to my master. A pity it's so weak."

Hilde smiled a humourless smile and drove her sword into Tira's thigh, too low to reach her heart. "My soul will not leave me without a fight," she hissed through pain clenched teeth.

Tira fell back with a feral howl, pulling herself off Hilde's blade. When she turned to swing at Hilde again, the remaining guards stood at ready between them. From all sides she could see men in full armour converging on her, surrounding her and cutting off her escape. The face changed once again to that of a pained child. "Master will not be pleased!" she wailed in tears. Putting the blade around her shoulders she launched herself over the men and forced her way out of the camp and into the night. The patter of her feet was drowned out under the clanking armour following as Hilde collapsed and held her side.


	17. Chapter 17: Dragon Knight of Soul

Tenlo quietly walked through the camp in the confusion of Tira's attack, largely avoiding the suspicion. Quietly and sparingly he killed any who tried to halt him though most he was able to avoid. Though the camp was large and expanse, Tenlo fluidly moved throughout, following intuition rather than any known lay out. To him, he could feel Soul Calibur calling out and taunting him, attracting and repulsing. Thus it only took minutes after entering the camp to find the tent he believed Siegfried to be in. The flickering candle light showing a massive figure in heavy plate armour helped to be an indicator but more so the pulsing power of Soul Calibur drew him like a moth to a flame. "Warrior of soul, my master commands you dead, I shall not disobey." Tenlo moved swiftly and slashed with his sword, cutting the tent to tatters and meeting the figure's inside with a loud clang.

The sword was huge, looking like a sheet of steel that ended in a point with two small protrusions on its sides. The handle and its leather worn straps were covered by two heavy plated gloved hands. The young man they belonged to looked to be about Tenlo's age but with a much more muscular build while he had a scar like Kilik's but "T" shaped. The paleness of the healed scar nearly screamed in comparison to the more lively look of the rest of his face. Deep piercing brown eyes stared slightly up at Tenlo's (him having a few inches on the man defending against him) and in them Tenlo saw a life of pain that he thought was impossible for a man of his age. " _This man was under the control of the master..._ " Tenlo thought to himself with an inhuman clarity. " _He escaped the master. How?_ "

The man broke their stalemate as he stepped back, standing on the remnants of the destroyed tent. He spoke with a voice heavy with a rough life Tenlo could have understood had he still been himself. "You, you follow Soul Edge and yet you come here, alone. Why."

Tenlo balked at the demand, sword angled down and spoke with aloofness. "Your soul is not the one my master desires. I seek Soul Calibur, and the warriors it chose. Where are they."

"Soul Calibur and Siegfried are away, hunting your presence outside the camp no doubt. He will be back, but you will not live to greet him." The youth swung his sword mightily at Tenlo missing as he stepped back easily, and brought his own sword up at the man. Tenlo's sword scraped off the knight's armour as the man grimaced at the shrieking sound and swatted Tenlo easily away. Tenlo rolled and watched the man's sword come up before hitting the spot he was in a moment before. "You are not an ordinary monster of Soul Edge," the man stated as he huffed. "I warn you, reject your master's bonds and return to your life."

"One too weak for the master's command would say such things."

"You think your master's will brings you strength. Heed my word forgotten soul, your master is nothing but a weak and dying man. He will steal soul and all that makes you good and leave you a withered empty husk of your former self. What promises he has made to you are lies, what joy he brings is false. I stand before you, as King Draco Faust Williams, and demand your penance or I shall be forced to issue your destruction."

Tenlo refused to respond as he took his stance again and slithered closer, mindful of the sword's reach when a voice stopped both of the fighters.

"TENLO!" The two halted and looked to the source of the cry, seeing Adelyn standing with Sophitia. Both hands were clasped at her chest and she took a step towards him. "Tenlo, please, tell me what they say isn't true. Tell me you escaped the clutches of that monster and came back to us." She went to take a step towards him, reaching out with her hand outstretched reaching for the cheek she kissed those days ago. Her fingers curled around his mouth plate before he wrenched away suddenly. Adelyn gasped as the plate came loose in her hands, showing Tenlo's twisted attempt at the smile. His mouth crept almost from here to ear, sharp teeth in points of fangs as his lips twisted in a sneer. "Tenlo..." Adelyn said as she sank to her knees helplessly, the plate rolling out of her fingers.

"I see," the young man said to himself. "So Nightmare has found a new dog to bark and bite for him. He hasn't forgotten losing me," the man smirked as Tenlo licked back over his teeth and almost touched his ear and his lower jaw hung down.

"Tenlo... how could this be. You were so kind, so noble, how could you be turned into this monster so easily," Adelyn pleaded. She threw her face in her hands as Tenlo approached her, sword flicking up to strike before the young man could move to defend her.

"Adelyn, look out!" Sophitia shouted and moved quickly, pushing her towards the ground as Tenlo thrust forward. The blade cut deeply, spearing through her side and slicing easily through as she howled in sheer pain. The young man gained his wits and pulled Tenlo back, ripping him and his sword out and away from Sophitia and causing her to collapse to her knees clutching her side pitifully. He kept mindful of Tenlo's mouth as Tenlo bit down, crunching the metal of the glove his hand just occupied moments before. He saw around them as soldiers began to close to and glared before launching himself at the nearest. Carving a path, he retreated from camp as the soldiers chased after him, leaving Adelyn sunk to her knees in tears.


	18. Chapter 18: A Brother's Love

The screams that echoed through Nightmare's castle were piercing and painful to any who could hear. The source was in much more pain than any of those. Nightmare sat at his throne as he watched Aeon whip Tira's back with his tail, a small metal sheath covering it to cause extra pain. Large red welts rose on her back in different directions, some even tearing and bleeding as they overlapped. Each crack stung and elicited another tearful scream that jerked Tira's head back. Aeon hissed in obvious enjoyment as Tira pleaded to her master. "Please master, I'm sorry to have failed you, forgive me!" Aeon stopped and looked toward Nightmare as he idled on his throne. He turned and looked across the room at Astaroth facing a wall and punching something wetly behind his mountain frame. "NO!" she screamed as Nightmare stood and walked towards him, Tira's eyes saucer before Aeon cracked her across the face with his tail and sent her careening to the stone floor to continue her punishment.

Nightmare stood behind Astaroth and watched as he laid another solid punch into the unprotected face of Tenlo, jerking his head to the side while Tenlo's body remained motionless and still. Black ichor dripped and pooled beneath Tenlo from the abuse as he kept his face down. His armour had been stripped away and several rough abrasions and dark bruises dotted his chest from where Astaroth had enjoyed beating Tenlo in the same manner butchers tenderize meat. His arm hung limply at his side and looked dislocated while his other was rubbed raw from where he had been dragged across the floor. Tenlo's face had been the new focal point of abuse and was puffed out and blackish purple from where Astaroth had finished punching and kicking him. Feeling the beating stop for more than a moment he looked up, one eye black and blue and cut around from the stone fist his abuser had used but still defiant to his punishment. "I have failed you, master please continue until you see fit to finish," he said quietly.

Nightmare roared and grabbed Tenlo in his monstrous hand by the hair, pulling him up suddenly to his height. "You ungrateful mouse!" He threw Tenlo back to the ground roughly and waved away Astaroth. "I expected failure from the girl, she is foolish and young. But to have you both come back with failures, and a wound to the Grecian warrioress. Such actions are intolerable!" He looked down at Tenlo's prone form and turned away from him. "Go to Raphael, assist him there. Bring me back the souls of those warriors, as well as their heads."

Tenlo struggled to kneel on one knee, feeling his body creak and crack, his arm still hanging limp. "I promise my master." He stood and started to turn when Astaroth grabbed him first, popping his arm back into space before giving him a rough slap on the shoulder, disappointed in Tenlo's silent acceptance. Tenlo donned his sword and armour in silence as Astaroth turned his attention to Tira, her screams following in echo as Tenlo left.

The barren landscape held a deathly eerie silence as Tenlo marched across it. The ground was largely bare and cracked, devoid of flowers and almost all life with the exception of brittle brown tall grass. The few trees were withered husks of twisted gnarled bark with no leaves, each branch like a broken finger. The miles between Ostrheinsburg and Château Rose Foncé were a silent rejuvenation for Tenlo. The din of battle seemed to fall dead in the landscape as both castles were assaulted in the hours after his leaving, leaving Tenlo in what most would find an uneasy silence he found soothing. His feet padded along hard packed cracked ground, mind lost in the joy as he tripped over a patch of upturned soil. He stumbled and turned, catching himself and seeing the loose dirt crumble away from what turned to be a shallow grave. Within were the decomposing remains of a soldier in plate armour, dented from what looked like multiple strikes and arrow heads still lodged within. A large gash was in the spot that covered the sternum Tenlo knew could not have come from a sword and reminded him of a halberd. A broken one handed short sword was thrown onto the mangled twisted body unceremoniously dumped into hastily dug grave, a circular shield with the arm from the elbow down still attached. Under the open mouth of the skull was a scarf sized banner made of fine silk twisted around the skeleton's neck. Despite the dirt and blood that had been stained in, the colours were vibrant in the afternoon sun, teal and silver with golden embroidered "A"s. Tenlo contemplated the colours as he was struck for a moment by a thought from the haze of his mind that quickly faded again.

"So this is the pathetic wretch my sister cares so deeply for," a voice from behind laughed. Tenlo spun swiftly on his heel and drew his sword, seeing before him a man nearly as tall as him standing in matching armour to the corpse behind him. The gash rested comfortably over the man's heart as he held a the broken blade in his left hand, while on the stump of his right arm rested the man's helmet. His head rested at an unnaturally crooked angle with the banner twisted tightly around his neck. Though the man's skin was pale and sunken against him, his eyes were still a furious dark blue reminiscent to sapphires that burned with conviction. "She always was one to take pity on the lesser of the world, but I didn't believe her empathy extended to monsters like you."

Tenlo yellow eyes narrowed as he pointed his sword at the challenger. "If you are a warrior of Soul Calibur you are woefully at disadvantage. Your soul will provide little sustenance for my master."

The man laughed a throaty and rasping laughter that sounded more like a death hiss. "You poor fool. So blinded by your devotion you do not see the higher powers before you. Soul Calibur, Soul Edge, the swords forged by a man do not compare to the powers I serve today. I stand before you a warrior of the light and true, your petty weapons have no meaning or hold to me," he laughed as the sound reverberated through Tenlo's head boomingly. The man stepped forward as the sun caught his armour, casting a blinded gleam that Tenlo recoiled from in grimaced pain. When he looked up, he could see the man was brought whole, his armour and sword repaired, the banner tied around left arm at the shoulder. The short blonde hair blew in the wind before the man contained it under a steel helm. The blue eyes disappeared behind a grid visor the man lowered and leveled his sword to Tenlo. "Fight me cretin, let me show you what true strength is, something you will never find on this earth than in this moment. Tell me then if my soul is not worthy of your jester you falsely call master." With a grin the man launched himself at Tenlo effortlessly, seeming to fly across the yards distance between them.

Tenlo ducked the man and turned as the man skidded to a halt without kicking up clay as Tenlo had. Glaring he slashed at the warrior, silently banging off the shield as the man continued to smirk and step back. Each thrust and slash from Tenlo was met by the man's shield or sword in an effortless grace that knocked away Tenlo's attacks. "That's it beast!" the man laughed loudly, "Give me the best your jester can send!" Each time Tenlo felt no resistance from the man's defense, finding it almost was as if he were simply going through the them rather than connecting. He continued to advance as the man stepped back more not in any effort to evade Tenlo, but rather as if it were a game to him. Angered by the display and arrogance, but most of all by the haughty smirk and carefree laugh of the man disrespecting him. Roaring, Tenlo saw his chance catching the man on the back step and feinted, driving his sword up instead inside the man's arm intent on catching the man's head beneath his chin. The sword struck its mark, passing through smoothly as if through butter and causing Tenlo to topple forward. He found himself on the ground, sword in hand as he was splayed out.

Whipping his head back, he saw the man standing with head up to the sky and sword and shield away his body open and bathing in the sun's warmth. No injuries, no grimace, no stiffness of pain, not even blood spraying or dripping, the man simply stood with his back to Tenlo. "What are you," Tenlo demanded.

The man turned his head to look behind at Tenlo, still maintaining his smirk. "About time you realized the sense to ask monster." Tenlo picked himself up as the man turned and continued. "The question is not what, as you would likely not believe me and such knowledge would be wasted and defiled in your mind. Instead I shall tell you who I am, and see if you have to sense to realize. You stand before Acel Silic, Knight to his majesty and to the hallowed lands in her empire France. Do not think I don't know you as well, fallen knight Tenlo Soleran of Nehel."

"Your name means nothing to me, nor does the name you called me. I simply serve the master's will, and that is to feed him souls!" Tenlo shouted and charged at Acel again. He was only momentarily surprised when Acel stepped forward instead of stepping back as he had before and planted his shield heavily into Tenlo's charge. This time Tenlo had felt the resistance, though instead of it being that of a man with a shield he felt he had charged chest first into a battering ram. The forced knocked the breath from Tenlo and sent him reeling, his body open to attack as his arm flailed away. Acel, no longer smiling as he had before thrust swiftly at Tenlo, passing through his sword he brought up in defense and connecting solidly with the mouth guard. The steel plate shattered under the blade's impact and sent Tenlo sailing back firmly on his back revealing his grotesque tooth maw as his tongue licked over his fangs.

Acel shook his head as Tenlo fell back and stepped towards him again. "A pity I cannot be the vengeful sword like Michael." Tenlo attempted to rise in challenge of Acel who caught Tenlo's head in his right hand and held him still. With only idle effort he knocked away Tenlo's attempt to swing his sword and sent it clattering to the ground. "When this is over, I hope you truly are aware of the gift you have been given. As much joy as it would bring for me to end your miserable life, there is higher power and purpose for you. But know that I only do this task for my sister to protect her as I had promised long, long ago when we were still barely older than babes. Now, RETURN TO YOUR SENSE!" Acel bellowed and gripped Tenlo's head tightly.

Tenlo felt the searing pain as Acel's body was washed over with blinding white light. His screams were inhuman and more of that of a dying animal as his body shuddered. A rustic red aura surrounded Tenlo in turn, whipping around and fighting the force of golden light that had him in its bondage before weakly conceding. In his mind Tenlo had a rush of memories, his birth and growing up in England, his mother's death, his travels with his fathers, leaving to Nehel, fighting in its war and receiving his scar. The memories of the ambush, the household, the village, the attack of Aeon, meeting Adelyn, everything rushed back in an instant and made his head feel as if it were splitting in two. Worst of all though was the shame he now felt, knowing he had disgraced his father and seeing generation after generation of Soleran degrade and curse him. In all thirteen men, his grandfather and each of his fathers before him stood and placed rough gnarled hands on Tenlo's head, each with a message that was simple yet commanding like the word of god. REDEEM YOURSELF, REDEEM YOUR FAMILY'S HONOR! "I PROMISE!" Tenlo shouted at the top of his lungs as he came back to himself. In a moment he went from searing pain to gasping relief, buckled on his knees and sweat pouring down his face and arms. His armour was back to its original steel, his sword the broadsword he had forged only weeks before he began his mission for his queen. Each breath was a rasp in his chest as he struggled to breath, like he had been brought to life again. His eyes once again dark green looked up to Acel who stood over him, a hand offered to help him stand. "Acel... You're Adelyn's brother."

"I am, but that is not any matter now. Stand Tenlo, you have no time for rest."

"But.. I was tainted, I allowed Nightmare to control me and use me. I disgraced myself, my nation, my queen, and my name. I'm not worthy to live, not worth to stand in your grace."

"I said stand knight!" Acel commanded and again bellowed inside Tenlo's head. In his voice Tenlo heard the worlds of his thirteen ancestors at once, all saying the same at one time. _Rise Soleran!_ Tenlo nodded and took Acel's hand, feeling it burning with life more than any other he had before. Had Acel not firmly gripped his hand he would have ripped it away for fear of being burned. "You rest was long enough, now is the time to act! Do you not hear the sounds of war around you!"

In the distance, Tenlo could hear both the assaults occurring and nodded. "I do noble sir, bu-" he started before Acel interrupted.

"Then GO! Fulfill your destiny, redeem your family. Save those you love, especially the one we both care so deeply for."

"Very well, I shall. But before I do, I am indebted to you and I will never forget what you have done."

"It was not I Tenlo, but he above who sent me."

"Regardless. Name your request."

Acel smiled and untied his banner from his arm and tied it around Tenlo's right arm instead. "Take this to my sister, give it to her, with my words of love and praise for the beautiful young woman she has become. Tell her to forgive herself, for I could hold not hatred against her. She has grown up to be the perfect lady I knew she would always be. Give her my love, and shower her with yours under my blessing. It is you who will be her most treasured companion now. And I shall always be watching over you both."

"But your body," Tenlo said, looking ahead at the shallow grave, surprised to see it once again covered and more so that it blended so perfectly well with the rest of the land.

"Shall remain here. Even if I was not defeated in battle on this spot, it is where I shall lay. This land will need healing, and it shall use my body to fuel it. I could ask no better. Now go Sir Tenlo of Nehel."

Tenlo smiled and watched as Acel stepped back. Behind him grew a large pair of glowing feathery wings with a pureness of colour Tenlo could never hope to describe. He watched as best he could as Acel flew off towards the sun, forcing Tenlo to look away. Feeling the urgency of the situation fully, he picked up his sword when he felt something in the pouch around his waist and in his still closed left hand. Opening his pouch, he saw the bright cyan blue shard of Soul Calibur urging him to battle. In his left hand, the emerald stone Nightmare had destroyed and his sword looked so bare without glowed warmly against his skin. Setting the stone perfectly in the pommel, Tenlo ran off towards Château Rose Foncé and his destiny.


	19. Chap 19: Disgraced Nobleman of the Night

Kilik stood only ten yards away from the foot of the Château Rose Foncé among the thousands of soldiers around him. The warriors of Wolfkrone and the kingdoms aligned with them had fought bravely, pushing the soldiers of Soul Edge back to the castle but unable to make the final punch. Alongside him separated by hundreds of milling bodies was Cassandra who had helped to lead a charge with Adelyn and Kilik despite none having any real military experience. The initial blunders and way of attempting to break through with brute force made him envious of the battle only a short few miles away, with the soldiers being led by Hilde, Sophitia, and Siegfried, strong and capable leaders of war. Worse yet, he had lost track of Adelyn shortly as the battle reached its zenith, seeing her slip within a servant's side entrance before it was swallowed up by the battle around them. _"If only we had Tenlo here to command,_ " he thought to himself, bringing his staff down on the skull of a possessed human and making them crumple to the ground. He took a step back into a more open space, further away from the castle to give him room for his weapon. Though he had never envied a different style of fighting, he was growing frustrated with himself his weapon could not allow him to try and close the gap towards the castle. His eyes wandered away from the battle momentarily as he panted before he smiled. In the distance, closing quickly, a familiar face charged forward with sword drawn. Over the gleam of sunlight reflecting of armour, Kilik could see the flutter of a scarf with vibrant silver and teal tied around the figure's left arm and the piercing emerald green eyes focused solely on the castle.

Tenlo had ran from the spot he met Acel towards the Château Rose Foncé without stopping, feeling almost as if he were flying on wings. The armour weighed nothing on him, as if he were wearing another shirt while his sword was held still as he ran. The Château Rose Foncé loomed ahead as he closed in, stone walls withstanding against the arrows and spears, while the large catapults with heavy stones waited for clear spots they could be wheeled to for their residence and duty. He stood momentarily watching the mass of bodies collide and homogenize as the warriors of Wolfkrone fought the soldiers of Soul Edge. Among the crowds he could see Cassandra pushing deeper in her attempt to reach the wall where ladders had been erected but where now bare. Kilik was back by himself as more soldiers rushed past him, appearing to catch his breath. Against the wall at its base, Tenlo could see Astaroth fighting off approaching soldiers, cleaving through those serving alongside him to tear through the Wolfkrone men and women charging towards him. Tenlo readied to draw his sword and strike the monster down as the banner fluttered in the wind and wrapped around his arm, holding it close as he attempted to draw. Instead he scanned the exterior, searching for an entrance when he spotted Adelyn in the window of a rounded out staircase built within the castle wall. The banner lifted from his arm and felt flat against his side, allowing Tenlo to draw his sword.

Blade in hand, Tenlo once again ran down the hill towards the side entrance Kilik had last seen Adelyn disappear through. He stopped only for a moment, looking at Kilik (who found it hard to look back as the armour bounced the sun's rays back so brightly). "To arms friend! There is no time for rest, there is evil to halt, battles to win, maidens to save! Will you let Cassandra take all the glory from you? Can you not feel the spirit of the people here, the battle howl ring in your ears? Run with the pack make those you care for proud, forward friend!" He smiled recklessly and gave a howl as he run forward, drawing attention to himself as he danced between men cutting down those under Soul Edge with grace and sparing those on his side. Those around him felt a renewed vigor as he run ahead motioning to them and rallying those around. He reached the door and cut the first lost soul that exited the stout wooden door, pausing only once to look over to towards Astaroth. He gave the golem only time to bellow before slipping inside and closing the door as a wave of soldiers crashed against the castle walls once again.

Tenlo felt the heavy door close behind him with a slam as the bodies behind him crashed into it. The door was forced jammed shut drawing the attention of soul edge minions descending the stairs with a deafening bang. Tenlo smiled as they bared down on him, each with a weapon in hand and a guttural hiss and he drew the heavy large hunting knife. With a lion hearted roar he ran up the stairs, cutting down the first of the souls he met. The flailing bisected body hit the ground with a splat as ichors oozed and Tenlo advanced five stairs to the next poor soul. The next challenger fared no better as Tenlo easily diced through them as well, leaving the body to topple to the other side of the stairwell. By the time he had reached the top (not running into Adelyn along the climb) and entered the rounded guard tower at the top of the stairwell. Inside the room, Adelyn stood against the wall, resting as she panted and keeping herself supported by it. She heard the trap door Tenlo had entered by open and spun quickly to face him, "I thought I left them behind," she said to herself before seeing Tenlo.

"H-hey Adelyn," Tenlo said hesitantly, seeing her shocked look as she covered her mouth with her shield.

"Tenlo..." she whispered, taking a soft step towards him before stepping back. "No, no! I won't let you trick me again. I can't Tenlo, even if you appear as you are."

"Adelyn, please, it's me. I'm," he said, thinking of the best word to describe himself and reached out gently to her, "normal?"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped making Tenlo pull his hand back. "I... I won't let you trick me Tenlo. Please, please just go. I hate to think that you are out there and not in your mind. Being controlled by some monster."

"I won't run Adelyn."

She sighed as her shoulders slouched slightly. "I won't give in Tenlo... If you stay, I will kill you. I love you too much to let you continue to suffer this way." She sniffed, a tear rolling down both cheeks and hitting the stone with a small plip. "Even if it kills me, I'll save you in the only way I know how Tenlo." She took her stance as Tenlo sheathed his knife, keeping his sword out. "I-... I hope we may cross into the next life together Tenlo, to be with my brother Acel. But if we are destined to be apart in death as well I won't enter without you by my side."

Tenlo went to call to Adelyn again when she charged him forcing him to bring his sword up in defense. He pushed her back and stepped back, creating distanced between the two in the small closed tower. "Stop this Adelyn, I don't wish to hurt you!" he yelled readied his sword when Acel's banner fluttered in front of his eyes. Moving his arm with a sudden jerk he saw Adelyn charge him again, shield in front of her with sword to the side pointed at him to thrust. He side stepped, throwing his sword away to let it clatter harmlessly against the wall and pulling her close to him with a strong arm. Wrapping a leg around hers to keep her still and close, his other arm shot across her belly and held her sword arm close to her body so as not to hurt either of them. The warmth of her cheek rested against his as he embraced her struggling form. After a few moments she went limp, crying more openly and resigned her fate to his control. "Adelyn, when you saw me, you were shocked by my mouth, the monstrous wide maw that looked back at you with a hunger. Tell me now if I am the same, look into my eyes and see my heart behind my words and judge me." He released her arm with her sword and kissed her cheek tenderly, his nose partially against her hair from behind and inhaling the crisp scent of flowers underneath sweat. His grip relaxed as he pulled away and let her turn to face him, pained love etched on his face.

Adelyn looked up at him as she touched where his lips brushed her skin with eyes locked on his. The feeling of warmth she had felt the first time they kissed flooded her and made her blush before smiling and melting into the feeling of his arms being around her. "Tenlo, is it truly you? You are returned to your senses?"

He smiled his soft and carefree smile, stepping again and holding her with her head against his chest. "I am my love. Though not without help." He kissed her head, enjoying her scent once again before stepping back and untying the banner from his shoulder. He felt the armour's weight immediately on him as he removed it and held it to Adelyn. "I was visited by your brother and he saved me when by all rights he should have killed me. He wanted you to be safe and happy, so he spared me, and asked only I return this to you." He tied the banner like a sash from her left shoulder to her waist smiling at her. "He healed me and gave me his blessing, forgave me so I could ask yours." He bowed on one knee to her, head pointed down. "I have promised my sword to my queen, my service and honor hers eternal. But if you'll forgive me, I'd promise my heart and life, forever and always."

Adelyn smiled softly and gently ran her fingers through his hair as she sniffed. "Oh Tenlo, only if you will take mine in return. Please, retrieve your sword, we have so much to do."

He nodded and picked up his sword from where it lay, looking over the wall edge as he did. Below he could the warriors of Wolfkrone appearing to be turning the tide. More encouraging (and intimidating) the catapults had taken their position and were looking primed to fire. "We should get out of her as quickly as we can, before we're hit by one of those giant rocks."

"We can't, not yet." She ran her fingers along Acel's banner, stopping at an embroidered A. "I believe my brother's killer is the lord of this castle. I must face him, for Acel's honor."

"Adelyn, I think there are more important things now. Our friends may need us, and the battle against Soul Edge and Nightmare is not here."

"Tenlo I must!" she said with such force Tenlo was momentarily taken aback. "Please Tenlo, he tore my family apart, and took the only person who truly loved me until I met you. I must do this, if not for Acel, my family, the sisters who died defending me, and all those who helped me, then for myself. I will have my vengeance."

"Adelyn..." Tenlo said, gently taking one of her hands in his, "I know I am none to talk, but please listen. Revenge is not good to hold in your heart, especially not against one of those serving Soul Edge. They'll use the hate, turn you to a monster. You must let this go."

She shook her head and pulled away from his hand. "No Tenlo, I must do this," she stated, resolute in her objective.

"Very well, then as my love I shall accompany you." He looked out the opposite side of the tower and saw the walls where almost hexagonal in shape. Against the back straight edge of the wall the castle stood connected at the higher levels in what Tenlo assumed would open to a large balcony. He peeked out along the rampart in time to see arrows buzz past, some sticking in the rampart ahead of them and some in the stone while the rest landed in the castle grounds. "Perhaps if I go first I can draw most of the arrow fire," he mused to himself.

"No I won't allow it. You have no shield, I at least have mine. I will go first keep myself covered. You will follow with your head down."

Tenlo smiled at Adelyn, impressed she had picked up on such a small detail and subtly to the battle. "Aye ma'am, lead the way," he smirked. Adelyn wrinkled her nose playfully at him before standing at the tower exit facing towards the castle. With a deep breath she nodded and ran out with shield raised to cover her head. Tenlo ran behind her ducked slightly as both felt and heard arrows pass them. When they reached the entrance to the castle from the rampart located at the more quiet rear of the castle Adelyn found her shield held four arrows and several more dents where others had glanced off. Tenlo broke them close to the head before testing the door, feeling it ready to open freely. "Are you sure you want to do this Adelyn?"

"I am Tenlo. When we enter this will be my battle and mine alone. I must do this for myself, I can't ask you to help me."

"Alright Adelyn, I'll trust you and honor your wish. But I will not let him kill you if I am able." Tenlo cracked the door to peer in, then opened it quietly seeing no one. The room was a spare small room that opened to a larger hall with an ornate char at the end of a purple carpet with a black border that extended towards the main door in a straight line. At the base of the chair was a red rose pattern that looked like blood in the flickering candle light. Behind the chair was a large entrance with heavy curtains currently drawn open leading to a large open balcony that surveyed the land for miles.

Perched over the balcony railing with his head in one hand was a man who looked to be in his early thirties. A long black overcoat with high collar rested open to reveal a black gentleman's shirt untucked with white trim. His pants where black as well leading down to some riders boots that had what looked like the image of a young woman with bat wings behind her and leaded to a metal covered toe. Around the man's waist was a leather belt with a bat shaped buckle matching the bat broach with extended wings just under the man's neck that looked to be attacking a blood red ruby stone. His black glove ran through his hair adjusting a few stray blonde strands that matched the rest of his short cut hair. At his waist was a rapier with red and gold basket hilt. "These damned fools, they'll give the castle any moment. Curse that monster Nightmare, he promised me a land with subjects I could lord over and give safety to my Amy."

"You reign ends here disgraced lord," Adelyn said as she stepped in the middle of the room, just to the left of the throne for the man to see her in full.

The man spun quickly, Tenlo thinking for a moment his eyes flashed red before both blinking and seeing they were an amber shade. "Who are you two, how dare you enter my chambers!" The man strode purposefully into the grand room, the twin tails of the coat billowing behind him. In the candle light of the dark room his skin appeared even paler than Adelyn's, reminding Tenlo of a disease that had afflicted a small farming village that caused fever, weakness and bloody coughing and seemed to pass so easily through the air. "I ask again, who are you!"

"You wouldn't know me, I am no one to you," Adelyn declared as she stepped forward, sword in hand. Tenlo went to hold her arm in an attempt to calm her but Adelyn shook him away. "But you took everything from me when you killed my brother Acel!"

Raphael nearly snorted as her turned away from Adelyn. "Bah, be gone girl. I have no memory of this man, he was just one of many I killed who stood in my way, and will be one of many more if it means creating a haven for Amy."

Adelyn bristled at the comment, visibly shaking before she exploded. "JUST ONE OF MANY!" she screamed, "He was not just "one of many," he was my brother! The greatest man I knew, a warrior of justice! He was my life, and the inspired so many others! You stole him, snuffed his light from the world and left it darker, and you did it smothering his flame with this very banner he always carried to battle!" she shouted, holding out banner Tenlo had draped across her chest. "Tell me what you did! I need to know why, so I can kill you with peace of mind and something to tell me grieving mother and father!"

"I have told you girl, I do not remember those I kill. They are not worth remembering. Be gone, before I strike you down where you stand!" He unsheathed his sword, two and a half feet long but only the width of a three fingers at its base with a razor point. It dwarfed Adelyn's short sword by almost twice the length.

Adelyn adjusted her shield as she took her stance, sword raised behind as she began to circle Raphael behind the cover of her shield. Raphael moved with her, keeping light on his feet and watchful of her distance from him. "If you will not tell me, then I shall cut it from your foul murderous mouth!" She launched herself at Raphael trying to close the distance before being rebuffed from a strong thrust by Raphael, hitting her shield with a loud screech. Stepping back to gain footing, she yelped and brought up her shield again as Raphael pushed the attack thrusting out again and catching the edge of her shield. The thin blade knocked her arm aside and slid in between the shield and her arm. The fabric of the banner caught the blade as it ruffled, keeping the blade from her arm and opened Raphael for an attack. Seeing her chance, Adelyn stepped in, slashing out as Raphael attempted to step back, catching his chest for a shallow cut. The shirt he wore ripped wide and the thinnest line of red showed on his chest before drying. "You lucky bastard, my next strike will be more true!"

Raphael glared at her, sneering with a hiss in Adelyn's face. The reflection of the candles wavering made Adelyn believe he had fangs before she shook the notion from her mind. With a firm push on her chest Raphael forced Adelyn away from him, freeing his blade and stepped back again keeping light on the balls of his feet. The two combatants looked to go forward again before feeling the castle rocked violently as the catapults began their assault. Adelyn caught herself on the throne while Raphael braced his legs and looked towards the balcony. "Damn you, the time is gone." He turned to Adelyn as he stood at full height, shadowy wisps wafting from his legs and arms. His eyes were red as blood and his skin appeared even paler making the sense of death around him heavier. "No more games child. You have delayed me long enough, I will not dally with you more. If you wish to know why I killed your brother you will ask him yourself." He stepped forward suddenly, moving faster than he had before and leaving Adelyn surprised by the quickness. Seeing it too late to raise her shield she dodged to the left but still caught the tip at her right arm cutting the sleeve and opening her arm only slightly. The pain brought a gasp as blood began to run freely from her wound, but she could see Raphael had already began his attack again. Raphael hissed again, baring his mouth and showing the fangs Adelyn thought she had imagined but connected only with her shield and glanced downward. His body was left open again leaving the chance Adelyn would not miss as she stabbed her blade firmly into his side. Her smile faded to horror as he simply laughed and pulled the blade out without any blood before striking Adelyn hard across the face and sending her to the floor. "You poor pathetic girl! You are outmatched in this fight. You called me the disgraced lord, and while that may be true, I have become the lord of the night!"

Adelyn's eyes were saucers as she attempted to crawl away. No longer did she believe she was fighting a man, she saw him for the monster he was and the hopelessness of her attempts. Only making a few scrambling shuffles back she screamed in wrenching pain as Raphael stabbed his rapier through her leg pinning her to the floor. "What's wrong my dear," he taunted and flexed his hands, sharp nails beginning to tear through the gloves. "You were so adamant before that you would defeat me, find the reason I had killed your brother. Where is that delicious zest now? Why does your blood run cold in your veins when it pumped so fiercely and beautifully? I would make much better use of this than you!" He bared down on Adelyn, mouth agape, as she screamed and with her free leg kicked out at him forcing him back and tripping over the rug. In an attempted to steady himself Raphael grabbed at the curtains, bringing them down and breaking the rod near Adelyn as she saw it splinter to wood with two sharp jagged ends. Quickly at his feet while she attempted to pull the blade loose but could not bring herself to her eyes went wide again as Raphael ran at her.

"Adelyn, the wood! Through his heart!" Tenlo shouted, drawing his blade and rushing but unable to match the inhuman speed of the pale lord.

Adelyn frantically grabbed for the wood piece near her and thrust forward, catching Raphael just off the side of his heart and through a lung. The shattered end emerged from his body clean but he screamed and clawed at the wood through his chest. "DAMN YOU, YOU WHORE! IT BURNS, IT BURNS IN MY CHEST!" the screams echoed through the doors and halls. Raphael collapsed back against the side of his throne, attempting to the grab the wood but unable to touch the shaft as it glowed against his hands.

Tenlo ran to Adelyn and grabbed the sword handle, holding her hand while pushing it against her leg. "Keep your eyes on me, this is going to hurt but it needs to be done." Fishing through his belt packs he found a length of rope solid enough for her to bite and placed it in her mouth before holding her leg again. "Alright, NOW!" he shouted and pulled quickly on the blade.

Tears streamed from Adelyn's eyes as she bucked and squirmed from the pain seeing the blade easily exit with a shine of red where it passed through. Still Tenlo held her leg firm and began to treat the wound as best he could, cleaning and bandaging it. The rope he had put in her mouth felt like it would break her jaw as she bit hard before it rolled out in her panting for breath. "I-is it alright?" she mustered meekly and looked at Tenlo.

"I believe so, it went through cleanly and came out cleanly, so the healing should go well. But we need to get you to see an actual doctor."

"Not yet..." Adelyn struggled to stand, yelping as she put pressure on her injured leg. Tenlo caught her as she used his hand to steady herself before sheathing her sword and picked up the other end of the rod. "I need him to answer for what he did Tenlo, please." Tenlo sighed and nodded, letting Adelyn stumble to Raphael leaning limply against the throne. "Now you will answer me, why you did this to my brother and took him from me."

Raphael huffed before turning his head and smiling. "I told you, he was another man who stood in my wa- AGH!" he shouted as Adelyn drove the rod partially into his chest before pulling it out again.

"Think harder damnit!" She watched him attempt to recover from the pain before driving the rod in again, eliciting another yell. "You monster, I do the world a service by erasing you, casting you to the pits of hell you crawled from. My brother will rest easier tonight knowing you are not alive to defile his memory."

"Adelyn," Tenlo started before she turned to him.

"No, this will happen Tenlo." She turned back to Raphael as he looked up at her with contempt, raising the rod over his heart. "Goodbye disgraced lord, I would say it has been an honor but you have none to match and I have none to give." She went to drive the rod through before being stopped as a figure flashed in front of her and draped itself over Raphael. Adelyn was forced back seeing a girl of only fourteen protecting him with her body. Her skin was pale like his, but her eyes were a greenish red combination, almost like a candied apple fairs sold. Bright vermillion hair was styled in two spiral bulbs on the side of her head as she wore a gothic style dress that came down just enough to cover her undergarments and showed her bare shoulders. Long lace boots ran to her thighs and even higher fishnets with bat designs in them ran above her knees. She had dropped her a rapier that looked like four points came together to join as one at the tip, much shorter than Raphael's as the girl was a few inches smaller than Adelyn herself. "Move yourself," Adelyn commanded.

The girl hugged tighter to Raphael, shaking her head as she was careful of the portion of rod sticking out of him. "No," she said softly but with defiance.

Raphael looked at her with eyes wide in concern. He attempted to sit up but only groaned, causing the girl to look at him with anxious breath and hug him more, stroking his head. "Amy, please, run. It is not safe for you. I have failed to give you the safety you deserve, but I cannot ask you stay here now."

The girl, Amy as Raphael called her, shook her head again. "I will not leave you," she said gently and hugged him.

"What trick is this," Adelyn demanded, incredulous at what she saw. "What spell do you have this girl under, what evils have you done to her mind? How could she love a monster such as you!"

"This girl is my life, and my love, in the way a father loves a daughter," Raphael said with a seething rage. "I will not permit you to insult her. She saved my life, so I have devoted mine to her safety." He coughed and leaned his head back again, rasping slightly. "You wish to know how your brother died?"

"Tell me, before I run you both through!"

"He died," Raphael conceded, "After I saw him with my dear Amy. She had walked to the barren lands, hearing flowers may have grown and was curious. There your brother came upon her while searching for a great evil in these lands. He offered to escort her to her home, an act of kindness. I did not know, did not care. I could not trust him around Amy, and the rage of seeing him offer a gloved hand that had rested on a sword only moments ago drove me over the edge. I challenged him to battle and using the powers of night I overcame him. So great was my rage that I choked him with his own banner, to make him suffer for attempting to touch my Amy. It was over quickly after that, and we returned to my castle. The last thing he said was his regret to not see his sister, and had only approached Amy because she reminded him so much of you I'm guessing."

Adelyn's hand clenched tightly, her nails drawing blood from her palm as her knuckles went white. Both Amy and Raphael watched as the blood dripped to the stone floor. "You killed my brother, when he offered an act of kindness. A murder in cold blood. I should kill you both, but that would be too easy. I could take you, have my revenge, wipe you from this world," she said and pointed the broken rod at Raphael as Amy hugged him tighter and positioned herself to be in its way. Adelyn shifted the rod to Amy next, over her frail chest as she continued, "Or I could take her from you, leave you here to your injuries and her dead body, with the feeling of losing someone so close to you and you unable to help them. Perhaps that would be better."

"NO!" Raphael pleaded. "Please, kill me if you wish revenge, but do not hurt my Amy." He grunted and put an arm around her, holding her and turned his body to cover hers, ignoring the obvious pain he was in doing so.

Tenlo stepped beside Adelyn and held her wrist that gripped the rod. "Adelyn... ask yourself, is this what your brother would want? Would he be proud of the woman you're becoming?"

"But he killed him Tenlo!"

"I know, but he had done so out of love. Acel would do the same for you I'm sure, and you would not hate him for it. This man, what he did was vile and terrible, but doing the same to him would leave you no better."

"Then what can I do Tenlo." She looked at him, tears beginning to run freely. "What can I do to make the pain go away?"

He shook his head sadly. "This pain will not leave I'm afraid. You will carry it with you for your life, but you must use it to grow strong. You cannot let this consume you. Think of Acel and ask yourself what he would do, what he would want you to do. I will stand by any decision you make, but I want you to make the right decision."

Adelyn turned away from him and to the power of cowering demons. She saw the man she hated so weak and defenseless, her chances at its greatest. The girl he loved was next to him, her eyes on Raphael as she attempted to touch the rod in his chest and burning herself until Raphael forced it away. This was love, the love of a family, the love she had only known with her brother. Knowing in her heart her action, she dropped the rod in her hand and attempted to hold the one in Raphael's chest. "This will hurt, and I can't say I'm sorry." With a sudden yank she ripped the shaft from him leaving him tensed in muted agony before falling back heavily. Amy quickly went to his side, kissing the hole as it attempted to heal.

"Why?" Raphael asked, holding Amy to him.

"Because my brother would not want this. He would not want me to kill his name, especially if it would mean breaking apart a family. I cannot forgive you, not now, but I will spare you. I am not the one to pass your judgment." With a pained step she leaned against Tenlo, holding him for his support. "I would say to run I believe our forces are over taking your castle now, but I don't know if you can in your condition." No sooner had she finished her statement when she felt the cyan blue glow against her side. The small pouch her piece of Soul Calibur resided in burned warmly as the crystal floated up and placed itself on Raphael's chest. He was wrapped in a blue glue, healing his body, leaving him the middling aged man he was and removing the trace of demon from him. All four watched as a shriveled piece of Soul Edge slid from the hole before it closed and shattered on the floor. "It, it cured you?"

"What use is a cure if my Amy is still cursed," Raphael growled.

"Perhaps I can fix that." Tenlo kneeled beside Amy while Raphael watched him intently, who was in turn being watched by Adelyn. Keeping his eyes locked with Amy's, Tenlo placed the Soul Calibur shard from his pack against her heart. At first Amy recoiled but the glow wrapped warmly around her, curing her of her possession and forcing the Soul Edge piece out with a coughing fit in the same condition it had left Raphael. "I'd say you were both blessed with a new lease on life. I trust you'll use it well."

Raphael nodded as he stood with Amy. "We will leave this place, go far away to live where we are not known and can have peace. If we can escape."

Tenlo helped to support Adelyn again and enable her to walk while resting the weight on her injured leg. "Follow us. We will say you two were captives and are not turned, you will be fine. From there you will be on your own."

"Make good on your word Raphael," Adelyn said gravely. "My sword is still sharp for your blood if you do not."

"I will keep my word, thank you, milady." He gave a slight bow before holding Amy close to him and returning her Rapier to her while sheathing his. "Your lover is graced to have a woman of such honor and integrity for his love." Amy giggled slightly as both Adelyn and Tenlo blushed, while Raphael merely smiled. Together the four hobbled out of the castle through the soldiers of Wolfkrone pressing forward in victorious overtaking. The fervor was more than enough for Raphael and Amy to slip away unnoticed saved for Tenlo and Adelyn. The moment was peaceful with joy running through both their hearts they had accomplished their task and felled a fortress of Soul Edge. That joy, however, was brought crashing down at the sound of a meek voice and gaunt eyes approaching them.

"T-tenlo..." it trailed softly. Looking up, he saw Kilik standing covered in blood with a death paleness unnatural to him. He cradled something against his chest that brought Adelyn to tears and ripped through Tenlo to his core.


	20. Chapter 20: Felling the Giant

Kilik watched as Tenlo entered the castle and beamed, joining the assault as so many around him already began. Staying at the back of the group he allowed those with closer range weapons to attack the remaining soldiers under Soul Edge while jabbing with his staff to force back any threatening to overwhelm. He saw a shield coming at him against the wave of Wolfkrone soldiers that seemed to part and lashed out instinctively. The connecting clang rang out over the battle though the curse behind it was hardly audible. "HADES!" a feminine voice cried out, making Kilik pause while the soldiers around them continued forward. Cassandra glared at him from behind her shield, stamping her foot as she continued. "Kilik, I'm on your side! Could you act like it!"

"I'm sorry Cassandra," Kilik said with a slight shrug. "I didn't know it was you or I wouldn't have hit you. You know how things are in battle."

"Oh, because now you're a master of battle," Cassandra answered with a sarcastic eye roll.

"W-Well, it's not like you're much better," Kilik attempted to defend himself. He huffed and looked away as Cassandra smiled wider before turning and slashing her sword through the chest of a possessed farmer wielding a sickle. "Tenlo's back," Kilik suddenly stated.

Cassandra spun again on her heel and stared into Kilik's eyes. "What did you say?" Before he could answer she grabbed his vest and pulled him close to her, shouting loudly in his face. "You just let him waltz on by you, after all he's done! How could you be so dull witted!"

Kilik pushed her firmly away. "You don't understand! He's changed, he's back to himself."

"Merely another trick to gain your trust. Where is he, I'll kill him myself!"

Kilik looked to the door Tenlo had entered and saw the swarm of fighting fiercest against the walls. What remained of the army Nightmare had left was being defeated in a trudging grind and retreated to the walls making a formidable defense. Around the door however, there appeared to be a pocket with some space as the soldiers of Wolfkrone gave space to it. "He went that way, inside. But I don't know if we should try for it."

"No, if that's where we went then that's where I'll go!" Cassandra said, determined to find Tenlo. "He will answer for his crimes, changed man or no." Cassandra turned her attention to the space that was opened and ran towards it while Kilik followed in tow apprehensively. The two pushed themselves through soldiers as they stood with weapons at the ready but none willing to move forward. "Out of my way cowards!" Cassandra growled as she forced her way through and into the open, seeing why the soldiers had stopped.

Astaroth stood blocking the door Tenlo had entered, swinging around the body of a large muscular man like a rag doll with one arm while leaning against his axe with the other. Around him the bodies of broken Wolfkrone soldiers and their equally broken weapons littered the ground. Behind him the bodies of those serving Soul Edge lay in a matching wretched pile, many cleaved through matching the wounds to the Wolfkrone. "What fun you puny creatures provide, why do you all stand away come and fight me!" He turned from the door, seeing Cassandra and Kilik emerge into the open space the others had left between the monster and themselves. "Ah, the little girl has come back to me. A shame your hero is not on your side, but I'll get to crush you for good." Astaroth tossed the man aside behind him, sending the body straight into the wall where the body crumpled and landed on the pile of the damned. He hefted his axe in both hands, smiling at Kilik and Cassandra as he towered over both.

Cassandra moved to step towards Astaroth when Kilik's arm shot out and caught her. "He's trying to goad you into this Cassandra, you have to be calm. Tenlo couldn't beat him on his own, neither could you. We're going to need to work together."

Cassandra pulled her arm away from Kilik and focused on Astaroth as she raised her shield. "What do you suggest?"

"He's got a long axe swing, it takes him time. If I can keep him off balance with my staff attacks, then you can get in close and strike him. But we have to work in sync, we can't get caught in his range."

Astaroth growled in his throat before bringing the axe down between Kilik and Cassandra, both rolling away just in time to avoid being caught by its impact. "Enough talking, fight me now and let me claim your souls!" Yanking the axe from the ground with a shower of dirt Astaroth turned on the recovering Cassandra and brought the axe up and back to bring down on her. From behind Kilik hooked his staff on the curved bottom edge of the blade and tipped it back bringing Astaroth back with it and exposing his front to Cassandra. With the chance available Cassandra charged forward behind her shield and slashed at the monster's abdomen cutting pebbles free from him "Damn you!" he yelled as Cassandra smirked at him, knocking her aside with his arm hitting her shield before bringing his axe down on Kilik.

Kilik raised his staff in time to block the axe but nearly sunk into the ground from the effort of holding the power behind the swing back. Struggling under its weight, he shifted his center and allowed the axe to slide into the ground, using the opposite end to rear up and strike the same area Cassandra had cut only moments before. The impact knocked loose a few more pebbles but left Astaroth no worse for wear and more annoyed than injured. He retreated back to Cassandra as she regained herself while Astaroth pulled his blade from the dirt again. "This isn't working. We need to hit him where he's weakest."

"He's a damned rock monster Kilik," Cassandra snapped and shook the sweat from her face. "Where exactly his weakest?"

Kilik studied Astaroth as he turned and glared at the two. His eyes scanned the body from top to bottom and bottom to top as quickly as he could before finally focusing on the monster's chest. Near its center the craggy surfaced was broken by an especially jagged outcropping of stone. He remembered suddenly of the first battle with this monster, remembering Tenlo striking its chest and the pain it had caused the monster. "There! Where Tenlo had hit him the first we met, he had been off his mark. We need to drive into the center of his chest." He watched Astaroth bend down before beginning his charge at the two, head down like a raging bull and axe close but ready to swing. "I'll try to get you and opening but be ready to move." The ground trembled as Astaroth bore down upon the two and raised his axe to swing. Just the Axe reached its maximum arc Kilik shot out his staff and hit the blade sending it further back and carrying Astaroth with it. Cassandra launched herself from behind Kilik as Astaroth fell back and delivered three quick slashes across the giant's chest before landing in front of it. Black ichor dripped down on her, weighing heavily as it stuck to her clothes and smelling foul. She leapt up again as Astaroth roared and began to regain himself, delivering two more slashes and breaking the crusted over rocky shell to reveal the previous wound. "Cassandra get back here!" Kilik shouted.

"No Kilik, I'll end him while he's weak!"

Cassandra leapt again, ready to drive the blade into the hole she had created before Astaroth swatted her away, sending her skidding back to Kilik on her shield side. "You puny insects," Astaroth glared covered the hole on his chest with his hand, the black ooze flowing thickly between his fingers. "I'll crush you, I'll crush you like the tiny ants you are. Swat you like flies. Stomp you like beetles."

"Are you alright Cassandra?" Kilik said, helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so," she hissed through clenched teeth. Her shoulder and arm had been rubbed raw from the skid as her sleeve was torn. "What do we do?"

Kilik watched as Astaroth stumbled to his feet, seeing their opportunity slowly fading away as the giant became more steady on its feet. His mind raced with ideas, anything they could do to hold this creature off. With sudden realization Kilik smiled and started off ahead. "Just follow my lead!" he shouted back to Cassandra. He ran at Astaroth, firmly recovered and beginning to lift his axe, and planted his staff into the ground right in front of the monster. Use the staff as leverage and a pole he leapt over the shoulder opposite side of the axe before swinging the staff back. Catching it with his other hand, Kilik caught the staff against Astaroth's neck and choked him as Kilik held himself to the Astaroth's back. The end of his staff had even caught Astaroth's arm in its upswing, preventing the him from bringing his weapon down and leaving his chest exposed. "NOW CASSANDRA!"

Needing no second bidding Cassandra ran forward as Astaroth attempted to throw Kilik from his back by bucking and shaking. His attention turned to her as she leapt up and thrust her sword forward, dead center on his chest. "This is the end of you monster!" Cassandra screamed and thrust the sword into Astaroth's chest between just an inch to left of the previous hole. Ichor and gore exploded out of it and held her sword firm within its chest. "I got him!" she cheered and let go, dropping to her feet in front of Astaroth as he swayed. Kilik smiled from behind his back and dropped as well, releasing the staff's grip on the monster's neck. He moved away from Astaroth in case he pitched backwards and turned towards its back. It appeared frozen in time, axe still up and body motionless on its feet. Around its massive frame Cassandra peeked at him. "Hurry Kilik, I need help with my sword, then we can find Tenlo."

Kilik smiled and nodded, about to respond when he saw a twitch from the corner of his eye. He blinked and again he saw the twitch, seeing now it was in Astaroth's arm. "Cassandra," he started but was already too late. Before he had passed second syllable of her name the mighty axe fell. It's blade sunk into Cassandra's flesh at the point where the neck met the shoulder and cut a steep angle across. Cassandra attempted a scream but was unable as she stood wide eyed watching Kilik as he watched her. Less than two seconds later the blade erupted just below her armpit but still well above the swell of her breast. The majority of her right arm fell uselessly to the ground as blood sprayed from her stump. Her mouth attempted to move but only a wheeze came out then more blood from her mouth. Finally the bisected head, neck, and shoulder slid along its angle and lay in the puddle of gore left from her arm. The same shocked look remained frozen on her face as her hair became stained with her former essence. Astaroth turned to Kilik without seeing the rest of Cassandra's body topple backwards and lay limp and splayed out.

"One bug gone." The face grinned at Kilik and shifted the weight of the axe in its hands.

Rage swelled inside Kilik as he clenched his staff until his knuckles were white. The blood of his former friend dripped from the blade, each a dark ruby tear that hid the gleam of the metal underneath. Her sword still rested in its chest, his own blood pouring out and around though by now the sword had created an effective plug to minimize the loss. The most infuriating to Kilik was the grin, the maniacal laughter hidden within and took joy in ending a life in such a gory method. Astaroth chuckled at Kilik's silence. "Puny bitch, she nearly got me. Her little toothpick, this little thing." His hand rubbed on his chest fumbling to grab the sword and pull it out. "What's wrong little bug, too much for you? That's alright, I'll make sure you last. I'll pull off your arm, then your other. Pull off your leg, then your other. Kick you like the pup you are." He took a step towards Kilik, enjoying the paleness of Kilik's face each passing second. He suddenly paused as he heard the sound of small cracking and snapping as his foot crushed Cassandra's frail prone hand. He looked down at it and saw Cassandra's face looking up at him, unseeing but eyes locked into Astaroth's. "Puny bitch, I'll close your eyes for you!"

"NO!" Kilik shouted suddenly, broken out from his trance. He ran forward as Astaroth lifted his foot to crush Cassandra's head and screamed as he wielded his staff like a bat. The glow of Soul Calibur's cyan formed around him, lending him its strength and forced Cassandra's small blade deeper into Astaroth. The sword pierced the heart of the monster and drove deeper leaving only the top of the pommel out when it pierced through the shard of Soul Edge trapped in Astaroth's body. "This Ends NOW!" Kilik yelled. Astaroth bellowed a death cry and pitched backwards. The powers that held him together from Soul Edge disappeared and his body crumbled to dust, scattering over Cassandra's body harmlessly, the mighty axe falling flat on its side as the only reminder of monster. Kilik panted and slowly sunk to his knees, letting his own staff fall away. Hot tears blinded him but he remained focused on Cassandra's head. His hands gently lifted her skull from the ground as he held to himself and cradled it. "I'm sorry," he repeated, each time slightly softer.

Kilik's head remained bowed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up weakly, he saw it belonged to one of the lesser captains, identified by the red and gold cape he wore behind his plate armour. "Sir," the man began.

"Your cape."

"I beg your pardon sir?" the man asked Kilik.

"Your cape! Give me your damned cape!" Kilik shouted forcefully. The commander jumped and undid his cape handing it to Kilik immediately. "I'm so sorry Cassandra," Kilik said quietly and placed the cape on the ground with one hand. "I should have never let go, I should have held him, till we knew for sure. You never were able to see Tenlo returned to his senses. Never able to reconcile with him.." He wiped her blood from her hair as best he could before laying the head softly into the cape and wrapping it slightly. "Take her body," he ordered calmly.

"Sir it's still a bat-"

"I don't care, you will take her body and you will hold it in special place for her sister to see so she can be buried in her home!" His grip tightened on Cassandra's head but his gaze never left the commander's. "You will sew her arm to her body again, you will retrieve her sword and shield and place them over her chest so that they will remain with her. Sophitia must be allowed to see her sister as whole as she can."

"Yes sir," the commander relented and ordered three men to remove Cassandra's remains as respectfully as they were able. "Someone has emerged from the castle sir. A young man with green eyes and brown hair in bright armour and a young woman with him with blonde hair and soft blue eyes."

"Tenlo..." Kilik's voice trailed off. He saw now how far away from the door Tenlo had entered the battle took him. Though able to see Tenlo, Tenlo had not yet noticed him as he helped Adelyn through the door. With Cassandra's blood seeped through the cape and staining his vest and chest Kilik walked to Tenlo and called quietly to him. "Tenlo..." he said in the voice of a mouse. Tenlo smiled and turned to him before frowning, sensing something wrong. Kilik allowed the cape to slide open, revealing the burden he carried. Tears welled in Adelyn's eyes as she gasped and hid her face into Tenlo's shoulders, while Tenlo could only remain fixated on the wide open eyes. The battle of the Château Rose Foncé had been won at terrible costs but Kilik's eyes were looking in the distance towards Ostrheinsburg where its battle still waged.


	21. Chapter 21: On Your Shield

Sophitia pulled her sword from the chest of the lizardman in front of her, raising her shield to ward off as much of the blood she could. She stood in a small pocket as soldiers around her fought, taking the momentary lull to breath and collect herself from the day long battle. Lady Hilde had so valiantly led the charge against the forces of Nightmare Sophitia had momentarily believed it to be possible their side would wash over the castle as Lady Hilde had promised. The fierce resistance put up by the possessed swiftly ended that hope, as had the resurgence from the Lizardmen under Aeon's control just as she thought her allies had gained an upper hand. To her far left she could still observe Hilde attempting to fly the Wolfkrone Standard and rally soldiers while defending herself. She kept her eyes on Lady Hilde, watching her red hair flying wildly around her and prayed the warrior princess could maintain her strength under the assault. The display distracted her from Aeon climbing the outer edge of the walls with spiked talons. The blonde hair, the white wispy battle dress, the short sword and shield roused his animalistic rage as he drew his war axe and launched himself from the wall over to Sophitia. It was more the shadow on the earth than the screeching roar that caught her attention. Aeon's axe buried in the ground with both hands on the shaft, missing Sophitia as she rolled away and righted herself in front of him. Her eyes, soft blue met his harsh yellow slit eyes and watched him yank the blade free with a shower of dirt while his other hurriedly fumbled for his shield. "Aeon..." she said softly.

Aeon jerked his head and roared at the mention of his name. He rose to his full inhuman height, towering over the chosen swordswoman by over a foot and beat his chest as he continued to roar. The thin breastplate he wore over him clanged and he began to almost bark, calling out to his kind around him. Sophitia watched with no uncertain anxiety as a ring of lizardmen surrounded them and trapped both within the newly created twelve foot diameter ring. Each wielded a bladed weapon of some kind, each leaping and barking back at Aeon who settled into his swaying slouch. Satisfied at his work, he pointed his axe to Sophitia first, then to himself miming to her this would be their battle and theirs alone. He watched her breath and compose herself, setting back a stray hair that had crossed her face before taking her position in front of him, shield in front of her face and chest and sword held back in a cocked arm pointed toward him. "I don't wish to fight you Aeon!" she called out over the din of the lizardmen around her. "Please, stop this foolishness, come with me to the temple, the gods will surely forgive you!" Aeon hissed and charged her swinging his axe blade down and exposing his chest as he had. His blade met her shield and both created a deafening clang that forced Sophitia both back a step and caused her knees to bend under the force of the strike.

Sophitia forced Aeon away, swinging her sword at him for assurance to create a small space between the two as Aeon leapt back. She stepped back again, wondering what good she could do against a trained Spartan warrior as fine as he had been and still was wielding weapons created by the gods. The warm breath on her back and rough scaled claws pushing her forward reminded Sophitia how close the boundaries of their arena were. Understanding this would be a fight to the death between the two she ran forward leading again with her shield and reading her sword to thrust forward .giving a battle cry of her own. Shield met ax one again though this time momentum carried Sophitia as she pistoned her sword towards the former companion. Aeon brought his shield up defense, glancing the blade away from him and pushing Sophitia closer while exposing her belly and chest. The thought she was safe with the axe grinding against her shield was quickly proven false as Aeon lashed his tail out and caught Sophitia in the same side Tenlo had cut her only a few days previous. With a yelp she fell splayed to the ground and unsuccessfully tried to blink back tears. Her head buried in the dirt, she was surprised as Aeon coiled his tail around and lifted her easily from the ground. The world blurred as he swung her behind him and sent her forcefully to the ground and rolling to the opposite edge of the circle. It was all Sophitia could do to scramble away from shadow of a blue and black lizardman as it buried a large weapon the size of her sword but almost the same build as a kitchen cleaver.

Again she watched the shadow of Aeon engulf her as he leapt over her and in front of her curled up legs. Her mind raced, unwilling to die without seeing her husband Rothion or two beautiful children again as she watched Aeon stand at full height again with his back turned to. He flicked his head over his shoulder eyeing her almost as if to ensure she was not cut before roaring at the minion who had attempted to. With a mighty roar that made Sophitia cover her ears she watched as Aeon bisected the creature she had thought to be his ally from shoulder to waist with a deft swing of his axe. The monster croaked as it fell back dead and was replaced with another, though all gave the two combatants an extra foot space and seemed to slink in fear of the mad beast. She had little time to ponder over the events and what they meant before he turned again to her. The claw that held the shield dropped it and gripped her so swiftly at her dress on her bosom she could not bring her shield to defend herself. Easily lifting her to his face, Aeon roared again at Sophitia, letting her count every razor sharp tooth in his maw and coating her in a thick mist of saliva. He tossed her again like a rag doll and left her roll over before stopping herself by digging nails into the dirt only a foot away from the new edge of the circle. Shakily she forced herself to rise and swayed on her feet as she tried to take her stance again, more difficult from the fire she felt in her side.

Sophitia panted softly as she attempted to regain her breath an control herself as watched Aeon watch her with aggravation. Wince one more at the pain as she began to feel it dull she gained her breath and advanced slowly forward towards Aeon. With shield in front of her but sword kept close and ready to strike at his tail should he try to whip her again she worked to meet him in the center of the circle again. Aeon obliged her, advancing on her behind his own shield with axe raised high and tail swaying behind him back and forth. The two meet with only inches separating their shields and circled once and then again half way. This time it was Sophitia who moved first, faking Aeon with a half step forward before stepping quickly back and watching his arm swing his weapon down. Sophitia yelled and moved her shield against his arm, knocking it back and forcing him to step back. Her sword was ready as his tail whipped at her, again from the side as last, and caught the tip with her sword. The holy blade easily sliced through and cut off almost three inches of the appendage, drawing blood as well as a shriek from Aeon who leapt back and flicked blood from his falling tail. She watched cautiously only on the axe blade and tail, missing as he crashed his shield into her sword arm and sent her toppling over again. She rolled back and away as he sunk his axe into the ground where her waist had been, nearly splitting the woman in two at her hips.

This time she could only watch as Aeon again leapt at her, landing overtop her with both feet spread over her and the two were nearly face to face. With only the smallest of thoughts she brought her sword up and aimed towards the side of his head at his eye. The mighty beast jerked his head to side, not only halting her attack but doing so but latching his jaw around her arm just below the wrist with the side of his mouth. Sophitia squealed in pain as she felt each sharp tooth dig into her flesh almost to bone and watched as small rivulets of blood streamed down her arm from each puncture. Weeping openly she hit at Aeon with her shield, the edge causing his face, jaw, and neck several times as he shook her arm as if attempting to tear it away from her. At last her assault forced him to relent and release her arm, three small sharpened teeth still lodged within while a few others scattered on the ground from the side her shield had hit him. She whimpered softly as her arm fell heavily the ground, almost too weak to even lift as she did all she could to hold the sword hilt tightly. Aeon glared at her, blood running from thin cuts to his face and neck where her shield edge had caught him. He swung his axe again at her, Sophitia blocking away the attempt haphazardly before catching Aeon on her shield as he fell atop her. Using all her strength she moved a knee to his belly and kept her shield at his chest and throat, keeping the snapping jaws from her face and neck as blood from the missing or loosened teeth dripped over her face. Unable to hold out longer, Sophitia forced herself to drive her sword up and at Aeon, screaming as it felt like fire ran through her nerves. The blade entered Aeon's chest just to the side of his heart and the tip erupted through his back while his blood ran freely down Sophitia's arm. Out of energy she relaxed and felt the crushing weight of the creature atop her, smothering her under its heat and her own from the battle. The ring of lizardmen stood still, watching their master lie limp and looked to one another. Hearing one bark at another and it bark back Sophitia relaxed and laid prone on the ground, sure it was her time and the monsters would descend on her. To her surprised they seemed to scatter, lost without their master to order and barked to any lizardmen the crossed in attempts to spread the news. The battle around Sophitia swiftly collapsed to chaos as Wolfkrone soldiers cut down the indecisive monsters.

"Sophitia," a gruff voiced softly wheezed. Her head snapped and looked seeing Aeon looking at her and coughed a bit of blood on her.

"A-Aeon?"

The monster nodded and pushed himself weakly from her blade, rolling off both her and it and laid on the ground with hand covering his wound. Sophitia attempted to sit herself up and could only rise to her elbow as she watched the giant lizard turn to a slightly smaller giant man in front of her eyes. He shrunk in height to a more manageable 6'1, seeming to almost wither as the scales slipped off his skin and revealed a bronzed muscular flesh beneath. His eyes went from slit and yellow to human circled and brown as long blackish-brown dark hair grew just to his neck nape. The armour conformed to his body, looking almost comfortable instead of the small and tight look it held on his lizardman form and changed to bronze as well. Sophitia could see his weapons change, his shield growing larger and axe shrinking to a Spartan short sword, both with a holy blessed light before cracking and breaking to pieces. She watched as they blew away in the wind like sand before a strong hand gripped hers delicately. "Sophitia, I am sorry."

Sophitia forced herself up and sat (almost collapsing) behind Aeon's head, still holding his hand with her shield arm crossing over his broad chest while her sword arm gently went to place a hand on his cheek. "It could not be helped, you had no control."

"No, I had, which makes it worse. I turned my back on the gods, on their blessings and light, on you and the others. I was punished for my weakness and forced to take this wretched form, yet I cursed the gods as if it were their fault and not mine." His eyes glanced to the side and saw her arm he had chewed only moments before. "And I have hurt you horribly as well."

Sophitia drew it back and gently hushed Aeon like her were one of her children. "That is in the past now Aeon, there is time to repent."

"No, not for the sins I've committed. Our allies I've killed, those blessed like you and I to carry the will of the gods against this evil. I should not and shall not be forgiven." He exhaled heavily, taking time before breathing in again in a haggard manner. With a sudden renewed vigor, he gripped Sophitia's hand so tightly she imagined it was all the strength he had left in him. "I accept my fate, my punishment. I know I am destined to be tortured in Hades, to be beaten in battle so easily by any soul who comes through. But please, send me there in my way. Send me there as a warrior, as one who knows his wrongs. Send me on my shield, to my home. Promise me this Sophitia."

"Aeon, please," she started.

"Promise me!" he shouted at her.

Sophitia recoiled slightly before nodded and placed a hand on his brow. "I promise Aeon, you will go home on your shield."

"Thank you Sophitia," Aeon sighed contently and relaxed. "I know you will end this battle, complete our mission."

Sophitia glanced involuntarily at her arm he had bit and thought to argue but looked and saw he had already passed. She went to wipe his brow of the blood from her arm when she felt the earth shudder beneath her. Emanating from the castle, she saw the walls fall stone by stone, crushing Wolfkrone and possessed forces alike indiscriminately. Her mind only broke from the sight when she felt hands grab her pull her away from Aeon's body. Two Wolfkrone men in full armour were hurrying away from the falling debris ignorant to her struggles as she fought them. "NO!" she screamed, "Aeon! We must go back from him, must retrieve his body! He must go home on his shield, I promised him!"

"We have no time!" one of the soldiers shouted. "The castle is falling, you'll be crushed! Nightmare has stuck behind our lines, he fights against the Herr now!"

The words were meaningless in Sophitia's ears, her sights and thoughts only on Aeon as he laid in the middle of large stone bricks falling and men and monsters alike fleeing hastily away. A large chunk of wall began to fall and she could only stare as three huge stone bricks crushed and buried the body of the man she promised to send home, trapping him forever on the barren hellscape field.


	22. Chapter 22: A Clash of Souls

Siegfried stood defending himself with his blade, using all of his power to force back Nightmare. He had waited at the insistence of Soul Calibur, initially determined to bring the fight to the monster he had given birth to in its home. The sword, however, had told him to wait in a distance Siegfried recognized as roughly half way between the two castles. Here he had stood alone, waiting to meet the final challenge and end what had started a long seven long years ago. The peace of the day was unsettling to him as he anxiously stood and now only as the sun began its descent the monster erupted from its castle on the wings of hell. He had watched Nightmare fly towards him on wings resembling flames, small embers wafting off that burned out in the sky with each flap before angling down to dive at him. Soul Calibur had burned brightly in his hand, casting a blinding cyan light before turning to a jagged crystallized sword shaped like shards of glass come together around a single blue orb that emitted its bright light. The same crystal material formed a shell around his steel armour, making him almost appear incased in glass but still allowed him fluid movement to side step Nightmare and watch the beast bury itself in the ground. Nightmare had skid slightly, the three almost claw like appendages on its feet digging into the earth for leverage to stop while the blade Soul Edge was impaled into the earth. Just above the hand sized red eye that focused on Siegfried and turned in the sword as it did the shape of a jaw could be seen as teeth began to grow in a snarl. With a mighty yell Siegfried had raised his blade and brought it down swiftly across his opponent's back, slicing the wings away from his body and raising a roar of pain. Nightmare had wrenched the sword from the ground, its teeth disappearing and once again becoming the shape of a formidable wedge almost half the height of a man webbed in a pulsing red web of veins and skin and brought it up against Siegfried. Siegfried parried the attack, catching Soul Edge's blade in one of the natural cleft of Soul Calibur's unleashed state as the two held locked face to face and nearly shoulder to shoulder. Siegfried broke the stalemate, stepping back as he held his sword ready to defend or thrust in front of him. "We end this dance today," he stated. "One of us will fall at day's end."

Nightmare laughed with head thrown back before looking again at Siegfried. "Fool! You are nothing but the rejected parts not strong enough to wield this blade. One of us shall fall today, it will be you Azure Knight. You will watch the blood spill from your body as I crush that weak stick you call a blade and finally claim the world as my own!" Nightmare once again moved first, forcing Siegfried on the defense as his sword swung at Siegfried's midsection. Siegfried brought up Soul Calibur and blocked the blade, this time catching it in a small gap that lead directly to the center of Soul Calibur and held Nightmare at bay on its angle. Using his monstrous three taloned claw, Nightmare held Soul Edge and used his free human-esqe arm to sucker punch Siegfried across his cheek, sending the blue clad warrior to the dirt. Nightmare cackled as he raised his sword to end Siegfried.

Siegfried, seeing the blade rise, kept his nerve and thrust Soul Calibur out at Nightmare's exposed body. Aiming for the eye that constituted much of Nightmare's lower chest Siegfried missed as Nightmare jerked away and instead just below the top jaw portion. Nightmare recoiled as three of the teeth chipped away and his body above cracked ever so slightly. Siegfried pushed himself just in time to see a crowd of soldiers gathered in a circle around them, all Wolfkrone though none brave enough to intrude on the battle between the champions of opposing souls. "You hold no real strength here demon. The righteous men and women of light surround us and give me their strength."

Nightmare held the front of his chest where the sword had been under and glared with eyes that blazed red. "Your arrogance is unwarranted Azure Knight." Nightmare held out Soul Edge, pointed at the nearest group of Wolfkrone soldiers and laughed as a field of red energy surrounded him in an orb before channeling down his sword. Before Siegfried could warn his companions the energy blasted through the soldiers the sword had pointed at, disintegrating them and leaving only an open hole where they stood. With floating white glowing orbs that swiftly turned red and were drawn into Soul Edge. Around the two combatants a sense of dread weighed heavily and they began to stare in fear. "Do you not see, all of these souls you believe to be yours belong to me! Their fear, their hate, their sins, I feed off them and it gives me strength. You are fighting a losing battle knight, one that will end sooner than you think." Using the new found energy Nightmare had achieved, he swung his blade again, this time catching Siegfried before he could block the blade and shattering the crystal in the spot the sword hit. Continuing easily as if through air, the blade sunk deep into Siegfried's flesh and launched him to the ground as he dropped Soul Calibur and let it clatter in front of the hole Nightmare had created. Nightmare laughed again, planting a heavy stomping foot on Siegfried's chest and pushed, causing the man agony in his helpless position. "I told you, you were weak knight. Too weak to hold this sword as its equal, too weak to come to terms you had caused your father's death, to weak challenge my might." He scanned over the soldiers as they backed away quickly, many turning to flee and held in place by the rows of men and women now in front of them. "You were to be these people's champion, and look at them now. They flee at my gaze, knowing my power is absolute! You have lost this battle, and this war." Nightmare raised Soul Edge and turned to crush Soul Edge with it, stopped instead as a broadsword spun unevenly towards him and a single man rushed forward against the retreating mass.

Tenlo stood helping Adelyn to support herself as she stood beside him. On his other side, Kilik stood still holding his grisly burden, the blood long since having drained onto his chest and vest staining both a caked on dull dark red. From their view they could see Nightmare blast the hole, narrowing avoiding being caught in the attack as it were. Between the bodies of soldiers running Tenlo could see Nightmare holding the advantage on Siegfried. "Adelyn," he started.

"Go Tenlo, I'll be alright now." She smiled and gently eased herself over to be supported by Kilik, who in turn did the best he could to hold up both Adelyn and cradle Cassandra's head. A hand rested on Tenlo's cheek as she smiled softly at him. "Just promise you'll come back to me. Even if it is in defeat, I wish to go to the next world in your arms, together."

"A knight's honor milady," Tenlo said with a small grin. Looking away he quickly changed to a purposeful emotionless flat expression and ran towards the gap as it still was slightly clear. He dodged around the fleeing bodies, putting hands on their backs to push them away or shouldering them as he brute forced his way ahead. Nightmare now had his foot on Siegfried, seemed to be saying something as he held his sword so casually. Tenlo drew his, unsure what he could do but determined it would be something. He stopped to shout, to gain Nightmare's attention when he noticed Siegfried's blade laying discarded on the ground. Its blue aura pulsed to him, as a voice in his head asked him to wield it. Doubt had momentarily crossed his mind before it was replaced with the voice of his father, urging him forward towards his knight's duty. The sword in his hand felt heavy and as he looked at its blade he saw not his reflection but that of each of his forefathers. The emerald at its hilt, passed down through generations as a reminded of his line. The one object to always be held dear and precious. He looked up and saw Nightmare shifting his body, Soul Edge raised high above and Soul Calibur prone on the ground before it.

Turning the blade in his hand, Tenlo angled his sword to throw, with two fingers on each side of the guard and his thumb under the blade to steady. With a yell drowned out by all the others he launched the sword and ran after. Nightmare turned and twisted as the blade flew weakly by before clattering harmlessly on the ground only a foot behind him. In front of Nightmare, Tenlo reached Soul Calibur and hefted the blade, expecting it to be heavy but almost fell over himself with how light the sword was in his hands. Nightmare glared at Tenlo below him and brought Soul Edge down, hitting the empty space and sinking Soul Edge into it harmlessly before its girth was too much for the narrow empty spot. Tenlo stood up under the weight of the blade with new found strength and forced Nightmare back, freeing Soul Calibur as Soul Edge slipped once more out of her and sending Nightmare stumbling back and off of Siegfried. " _I know I am unworthy to wield you_ ," Tenlo mentally said to the sword fully expecting it to cleanse him in a holy fire, " _But let me work with you now. That is all I ask."_ He took his stance surprised at the lightweight of the blade and looked, seeing it had changed its form and become that of the traditional hand and half broadsword Tenlo so comfortably felt using. The small blue ball sat in the middle of the hilt as wings made the small edges. The blade lengthened and narrowed while again a split formed down the middle and made it look like two prongs ending with a few inches of solid crystallized material. He smiled and turned seeing Nightmare had regained his footing and stood between him and Siegfried. "I've come to reclaim the honor you took from me demon, and to end your blight on these lands."

Nightmare scoffed and held his sword aloft. "Ah, the dog returns to his master and bares his teeth, forgetting so easily how he was broken and tamed. Your hate still lies in you, now heel to your master!"

Tenlo kept a stance and flexed his grip on the sword as he steeled his resolve and focused his mind. "Not this time, and never again. I now share a hate with my enemy, the hate of a loved one taken and harmed by your tricks. I stand as the fifteenth of the Soleran knights, and you stand against all fifteen as well. Defend yourself Monster!" Tenlo yelled and charged forward. A thin layer of cyan crystal covered his chest, arms and legs as he thrust the blade forward, catching Nightmare awkwardly and scraped up the broad side of Soul Edge drawing ichor from the blade. Nightmare took a step back before roaring and stepping forward, swinging the great blade down with two hands in a slashing motion at Tenlo. Tenlo blocked, grinding his feet into the ground to keep himself up with one hand on the guard and the other on the flat of the blade. Feeling the strength of his forefathers with him he pushed the blade back and away before quickly moving forward and pushing the blade through the armour over Nightmare's upper chest. Both points dug in, creating small cracks around the puncture holes and drawing a purple and black gaseous trail from them as Nightmare stepped back. Tenlo went forward again, this time slashing and catching Nightmare on the defense again as his attack glanced off the metal edge of Soul Edge. He continued the assault, determined to end the fight with each blow and refusing to give Nightmare any time to right himself and counter attack. He slowly forced Nightmare back, catching glancing blows off Nightmare's chest, arm, and legs and drawing more of the gaseous substance with each. Tenlo raised Soul Calibur, intending to end the fight with a blow to the head, leaving himself open momentarily. Nightmare, seeing his chance swung and caught Tenlo in his unguarded side and cracked the crystal at the spot, sending Tenlo to the ground with a yelp. Catching himself on the ground, Tenlo pushed himself back up and thrust forward, sinking the sword deep into Nightmare's demon arm passing through up to the shoulder with bare teeth almost like a wolf and gaining a howl from Nightmare in pain. Tenlo pulled the sword free intending to strike the head but saw the eye in the middle of Nightmare's chest wince in pain and its shape begin to waver in its form. Redirecting, he drove the sword deep through the eye at its pupil, making Nightmare howl in tortured anguish. Slashing out he cut the eye in half to one side, then reversed and sliced it totally in half causing Nightmare's blazing red eyes to extinguish slowly. Soul Edge fell out of his grip and laid on the ground as the form that was Nightmare began to wither and crumble. The armour, now empty, fell to the ground before shattering and its shards turned to the same gaseous stream that emerged from the cuts until they were totally gone. Tenlo sighed and fell back onto his hands, still holding Soul Calibur with relief the battle was finished.


	23. Chapter 23: Passing the TorchEpilogue

**((Author's Note: This will be the final chapter of the fan fic, as well as its epilogue. I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who's ready any and every part of this and supported it in views. I've been very happy to see this story get as many views as it has and it's given me confidence for some other stories I have (not necessarily fan fictions). Hopefully you've enjoyed the ride up till now, and thank you again.))**

Tenlo sighed on the ground as a deafening cheer rose around him. The crystallized shell around his armour slowly formed onto his sword hand arm and merged back into Soul Calibur. He looked down at it and saw it back in its original shape before looking at Soul Edge and remembering Kilik's warning when they had met and first spoke of the soul swords. "Balance in the world," he mumbled to himself. "Both must exist to keep the other in check."

"Such a foolish notion," a voice said in his mind and made him start. He looked to see who had spoken to him as it continued. "Why keep a sword of evil in the world to cause and feed strife? Destroy the blade Tenlo, cleanse this land." Tenlo looked down feeling the sword feel warm in his hand and realized it was the voice of Soul Calibur speaking to him. "Destroy the sword, then strike down those around. That man has lied, that woman as stolen, that man was adulterous, and that one has killed in secret," the sword said signaling to people in the crowd by giving them a glow Tenlo suspected only he could see. "Use me and we shall make this world perfect, with no evil in the land." The sword glowed as Tenlo's did, feeling it invade his mind to show him a vision of Tenlo holding Soul Calibur surrounded by statuesque people encased within the blue crystal Soul Calibur seemed to be made of.

Tenlo dropped the sword quickly, horrified at its suggestion and backed away. He backed quickly into Siegfried and looked up at him from on the ground to the kind face of the man who had vouched for his involvement that day that seemed so long ago. "The blade can be quite persuasive. Perhaps I can trade you for one less talkative," he said and held Tenlo's blade out in one hand. Tenlo smiled as he took Siegfried's hand and rose with his help before taking his original sword from Siegfried. "I know the power this sword can hold Tenlo," many believe they can wield it, but they cannot imagine its power."

"How was I able to use it?" Tenlo asked as he looked at the sword laying on the ground. "I was cursed by Soul Edge, and let it own my heart and mind."

"The sword certainly lives, but it is a tool in this form. It needs a wielder, someone to heft it." Siegfried walked over and picked up Soul Calibur, keeping his eyes on Soul Edge as those around them kept their distance from the blade and the two. "Your intentions were pure, your actions just in the mind of the sword. And your goals were similar, fight Soul Edge. The sword however wished it destroyed. You were fortunate to drop the sword when you did."

"What do we do now with Soul Edge then?"

"We destroy the sword of evil!" Tenlo and Siegfried looked up, seeing Hilde standing over Soul Edge pointing her spear down at it. The eye rotated towards her and the sword vibrated slightly, shifting on the ground at the presence of another soul to hold it. Hilde however paid no mind to it, her gaze kept on Tenlo specifically. "You will use Soul Calibur to destroy this blade so it may never harm my kingdom, or this world again. Then we take HIM back to the capital, in chains, and try him for his crimes."

"Hilde, isn't that overzealous? Tenlo has fought for us and helped to defeat Nightmare," Siegfried sighed.

"No! He made an attempt on your life Herr, made an attempt on mine, harmed the Lady Sophitia. He sided with the enemy and was his minion, he cannot be allowed to walk so freely!"

"Soul Calibur has judged him and did not strike him down. What power lets you judge him different?"

"I..." Hilde sputtered at a loss of words.

"I forgive Tenlo for his actions," Siegfried said, putting a hand on Tenlo's shoulder that made him jump slightly. "I know better than any the overpowering call it holds. You allowed Draco to fight in this cause despite his past, now you must forgive Tenlo as well."

"I won't! He must be tried and hanged for his actions!" Hilde yelled suddenly.

"LADY HILDEGARD!" Siegfried commanded, causing her to silence. "Please, step away from Soul Edge."

Hilde looked down, seeing her foot touching the hilt of Soul Edge as the eye had widened and stared at her foot. The gaze was anxious and there was a palpable air around the sword as it willed for Hilde to lift it. Hilde quickly stepped away as Draco, Kilik, and Adelyn approached the three. "Herr Siegfried," Draco said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, no worse for wear my young friend." Siegfried left Tenlo's side and went to Soul Edge as it shifted its sight toward him. The eye narrowed and glared, again shifting on the ground and shifting its hilt away from the man before her firmly gripped the hilt and held both swords, one in each hand. "It is time this war ended and these swords made to live together in check."

"What will happen now," Tenlo asked. "Will you travel with the two swords?"

"It would not be wise, too much chance for the swords to be separated and work their influence once again." He turned and looked to Draco. "I must ask you a favor my young friend. I know you come from a land of great power and ancient beasts. That you bear the name of such beasts yourself, and fight with honour to defend your land. I ask that you take me to your land, and entomb me where I am least likely to be disturbed."

"You mean to kill yourself!" Kilik blurted suddenly as the eyes shifted to him and made him blush slightly. "Isn't there another way?"

"None I can see," Siegfried said with a small smile. "Oh I realize my actions friend. I will take myself, Soul Calibur, and Soul Edge and I will lock us away from the world for as long as we can be. With both held I will not be swayed by either and my duty shall stay clear. The world will not need fear either blade reappearing for sometime I think, and that is what is best."

Draco nodded, understanding the weight of sacrifice Siegfried had place on himself. "I believe your request can be arranged Herr."

"But Herr," Tenlo said hesitantly, "What happens if you're wrong?"

"Then I trust those I see before me to carry the torch of us ancients. The next generation stands before me, and I can see it has given fruit to strong young strapping lads and lasses to fight those of evil who will rise. When danger arises, when Soul Edge once again rises, I trust Soul Calibur will call on you to stand against its enemy once again. But for now, you should all return to your homes. Go again to your loved ones, bury those who need laid to rest. Let us return to camp for the night, to celebrate out victories and mourn our lost, tomorrow we shall head for our homes." Siegfried began to walk towards the camps, away from both battlefields, leading the soldiers as they cheered while the warriors chosen by soul helped to lead.

The jubilant attitude kept the march seem short and at a brisk pace as even Hilde began to lighten (though she and Tenlo had kept an uneasy distance between each other) before a camp aide appeared before her. The young man kneeled and kept his head down as he spoke clearly but softly. "Your Highness, we have captured one of soldiers of Soul Edge, she did not fall like the rest had when the battle ended. We request what to do with her?"

"Make an example of her," Hilde commanded firmly. "Have her tied to a tree and lashed for each soldier we lost today. Should she make it through the punishment, execute her."

"Wait," Draco said as he put and arm in front of Hilde and met her glare evenly. "I wish to speak with her first."

"No, this is my army, my command! You will not trivialize me in front of my soldiers!"

"This is no debate Lady Hilde. I wish to speak with her first and I will do as I intend whether with your blessing or against it."

Hilde turned towards Siegfried, a sharp look on her face as she sought his support in her decision before grimacing as he merely shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Very well," she spat. "See the blasted girl, do with her what you will. But she is not to live past this night!"

"That decision is no longer yours," Draco calmly responded.

Tenlo felt a nudge from his side and saw Kilik nod his head down towards Cassandra's head, refusing to let anyone deliver the gristly news feeling responsible for it. Tenlo nodded and looked to Draco, "I have my own matters to attend to with my friends. Should you and I not meet before we go our separate ways, it was an honour to fight by your side." He paused, shuffling his feet for a moment. "I'm sorry, for trying to kill you earlier."

Draco nodded in turn, offering a gauntlet covered hand that Tenlo quickly took. "I'll forgive you, this time," Draco said, a small hint of humour for the first time in the short time Tenlo had known him. "Your mind was not your own, and Soul Edge's influence is powerful I know." Tenlo smiled and broke the handshake, walking with Adelyn and Kilik deeper into the camp with a different aide in search of Sophitia. Draco followed the original aide who had approached and saw Tira restrained with ropes and her head in a wooden circular stock tied tightly between two stout poles buried in the ground. Her face and body were slightly bruised, a few abrasions still raw on her sides, legs, and arms, and her lip split open. The poles gave no quarter as she struggled though the shackle shook and lock on it bounced noisily. Surrounding her on each side were armed soldiers pointing spears at her and ready at the smallest sign to attack. As Draco approached, Tira quieted her raving and taunting of the men around her and looked growing sour at the sight of him. "We meet again Tira."

"You, the dog who ran away from the master. You're just like the other one, wherever he is. But that's alright, the master will be here soon and he punish you both," she said noticeably happier and smiling.

"Your master is dead Tira, the war against him is over."

"No... No that can't be. You lie!" she screamed and bucked again at her restraint more forcibly this time and causing the chains connecting her to the poles to extend to their max. One of the spear me moved forward prematurely, the spear cutting across Tira's cheek thinly and drawing just a small few beads of blood.

Draco growled and grabbed the spear, breaking it in his grip before pushing the broken shaft still held by the guard and sending him to the ground. "Fool! Leave us, all of you! I will watch her, she will not escape." The men around him all stood for a moment unsure if they should before Draco roared his order again. "I SAID BEGONE!"

Tira watched the men scatter at Draco's word and looked up at him with a gloomy and dark look, her body supported entirely by the poles as she hang limply on its weight. "The master isn't dead, I feel the master still here."

"You feel the last shard of Soul Edge still inside you as Siegfried holds the rest in this camp. But Nightmare is no more, I watched it myself. Tenlo struck him down using Soul Calibur and my only regret is I could not be the one to give the final blow myself."

Tira spat at Draco's foot, glaring at him. "Enough, I'm tired of you toying with me. Kill me if you have the stomach."

"I did not come to kill you Tira. I know you no longer see it in yourself, but I still see the good within you. I would like to give you a second chance at this life."

"Why would I want your second chance?"

"Because I would make you my queen, and give you that love you never received from your former master. You would have a family, and something to finally fill that hole you have in your dark heart."

Tira's eyes flashed for a moment before she blinked and grew hard again. "No, I would never want to. My life is for the master and to serve him. He will return, and I will be there for him."

"Then you will die as you lived Tira. Alone, in darkness and pain, a child weeping for companionship in your last moments. You will feel pain and torture. Please, consider my offer. I promise you companionship so you won't be alone. I won't leave you like Nightmare constantly had, won't leave you alone and too your death, send you to places you are hopelessly outmatched. You won't be disposable to me Tira." He looked as Tira hung her head silently in contemplation. Giving her a few minutes time, he asked again, "Do I have your consent?"

Faintly, the words seemed to drag themselves across her lips. "Do it."

Draco smiled, removing a gauntlet as he flexed a hand. "This may hurt, but they often say for soul to be reborn they must go through the fires of their hell." Placing his palm on her forehead he stood still, focused on the task. Breathing in deeply, scales developed on his hand and wrist before a mighty white flame engulfed Tira and made her scream. The wood around her cracked and snapped before falling to ash, as the metal in the lock hoop and lock melted along with the chains connected her to the pools. From her chest the final shard of Soul Edge not claimed back to the great sword or destroyed ripped through before burning to nothing within the ancient and mystical flames. As suddenly and as brilliantly as it had started the flames died away and Tira rested on her knees. Her formerly paler than normal skin had a healthier glow as her hair rested over her shoulders in a rich chestnut colour. Her eyes, formerly pale purple were now darker like small amethysts and danced with fire inside her. The spot Draco had touched momentarily had scales before her skin became perfectly smooth just as Draco's hand once again had. "Rise Tira Williams, rise and embrace your new life."

Tira breathed and exhaled, looking up at Draco before smiling and took his hand, standing with him The embers fell around her, changing her torn and tattered clothes to a white battle skirt and leggings and top while her feet were covered by more statesman boots and gauntlets like Draco's covered her hands. Her ring blade, broken against one of the poles, melted as she retrieved it and formed as she shaped it again this time resembling two dragons connected at the tail and chasing the other. "Thank you Draco, for my rebirth," she said with a soft smile before walking to him and taking his hand in both of hers. "I will not make this a wasted effort, I will live up to your name."

"I could never think otherwise, Mrs. Williams."

Kilik stood with Tenlo and Adelyn outside the tent Sophitia rested in alone. While other tents had been set up to house many soldiers maimed in battle, Sophitia had been granted her own out of respect for the power of Soul Calibur in her and being chosen by it. Kilik, who before was so adamant to tell Sophitia, now stood hesitantly at the flap, still cradling the head of his friend against him in the cape of the man he had met soon after. His mind twisted and wrestled, unsure how to tell Sophitia. With Xianghua and her sister, the aftermath had been clear and the two had been so close. With a near stranger, telling her not only she had lost a sister, but her two children had lost their aunt, the words were not so obvious. He turned to his friend as he often had this journey with eyes pleading for any advice he could offer. "Tenlo," he started barely above a whisper.

"It will not be easy Kilik, I won't lie to you. The pain will be sharp and sudden, and she may hate you and blame you. She may curse your name and swear to take your head in return. If you would rather, I can go in and tell her. It won't make it better, but it's something I've done many times, something I can bear."

"No... It wouldn't be right. To have been there, to have seen firsthand, and then to just send you in because I was too afraid. I will go, and I will tell her the truth and I will suffer the consequences it brings."

"You won't have to do it alone Kilik." Tenlo smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, nodding to him and gently turning Kilik to the tent's entrance. "I'll be right behind you, but I would advise you hide that from her till your absolutely ready."

Kilik nodded and entered the tent with Tenlo, Adelyn choosing to stay outside and leave the two to their duty. Sophitia sat on the small bed (in reality a large wooden table cushioned for her and the back of a chair on its side made to a headboard) looking down at her hands. The arm Aeon had bit her at was bandaged from her wrist to her elbow and even now looked heavy as she moved her opposite arm more nimbly over it. The various cuts and scratches were bandaged as well adding to the pale gaunt look of weariness she held. Looking up at the two though, her mood visibly brightened and she smiled softly at the pair. "Tenlo, Kilik. I'm so glad you both made it back. Tenlo you especially. I prayed for you, even after what had happened because I knew it was not you. The gods must have heard my prayers and brought you back to Adelyn." She looked at the tent flap, seeing Adelyn's shadow against it before looking at Tenlo again. "That is her outside, yes?"

"It is, and thank you for your prayers," Tenlo said evenly as his stomach knotted at her words. The thought Sophitia's gods may have chosen an exchange of life crossed his mind briefly before being pushed away.

"I've heard already you are the hero of this battle, that you slayed Nightmare and used Soul Calibur to do so." She sighed contently as she rested against the headboard more. "I am glad this war is finally done, Soul Edge vanquished, so my sister and I may go home and live peaceful lives." Her eyes shifted to Kilik smiling at him and ignoring what he clutched. "Where is Cassandra, have you seen her Kilik? One of the soldiers mentioned seeing you two together at the battlefield, but I thought you may have been split up." Her head cocked slightly at his flinch when she said "split" and noticed the dried blood on his chest, belly, and vest. "Oh my, you're not hurt are you?"

"I.. n-no, I'm not," Kilik stuttered and paled quickly. Tenlo noticed his leg begin to twitch and put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder to steady him as Sophitia merely looked quizzically at the two. He breathed deeply regaining what little composure he could muster before exhaling in a ragged breath. "Sophitia... I, I'm not really... You see," he stammered.

"Please Kilik, speak what is on your mind. If it is about Cassandra, if you know anything, please, tell me. It's been torture laying in this bed, worried about her and if she is still out there. If you have word, I must know."

Kilik bit his lower lip as he looked down at the cape folded over itself. His hand shook violently and he missed the edge of fabric he intended to grab several times before finally grasping it. Still shaking, he pulled the edge away only slightly, allowing Sophitia the smallest of glimpses into the shell at the flaxen strands of hair inside.

Sophitia's eyes snapped wide at the sight, in an instant recognizing the colour and its meaning before letting out a piercing shriek rivaling a dying cat. She leaned forward and snatched the cape from Kilik, unbinding it and rolling her slack sisters face into her lap. The short hair looked to have lost its shimmer, and the mouth already began to relax and hang slightly open as Sophitia cradled it protectively and futily to her chest. "Cassandra... Cassandra... Oh gods, sister..." she rocked unevenly and large tears rolled down her cheeks before splashing on her dead sister's head. One hand touched its cheek feeling the cold lifelessness while the other wandered over her stump that sloped. "Why... why gods. Why my sister, who had her life ahead of her. Why couldn't it be me..." Her eyes shot up to Kilik, naked to the pain and hurt she felt and made Kilik so violently ill he gripped the bed to keep himself on his feet. "I should have been there. I should have been there, this would have never happened if I was. I'm sorry Cassandra. I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated.

Tenlo moved and sat gently on the bed with Sophitia, taking her in his arms and resting her head on his shoulder. With one hand he rubbed her back softly and the other he just barely cupping the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Sophitia. I can't imagine what it is like to lose a sister, and it pains me deeply to see you this way. I won't say it will be alright, that this will pass, but I am here, as is Kilik, and Adelyn outside. We are here for you Sophitia." For half an hour Sophitia cried onto Tenlo's shoulder, half an hour Tenlo sat stoically still, half an hour Kilik sunk and sat on the ground in front of the bed. After half an hour Sophitia raised her head, eyes puffy and red from crying, still holding her sister's head to her chest. "How did it happen?" Tenlo looked over his shoulder and coughed, signaling Kilik.

Kilik stood and recounted the battle, accidently striking Cassandra's shield, the quest Cassandra made to find Tenlo, the battle with Astaroth and working together, Cassandra being struck down so violently (bringing fresh tears to Sophitia), and finally Kilik striking out and killing Astaroth in vengeance. As he finished he broke down and rested his head at the foot of her bed and sank to his knees. "Please, I'm sorry Sophitia. I tried to save her, but I wasn't strong enough. It's my fault."

"No Kilik, this was no one's fault but Astaroth's. She chose the path to fight for Soul Calibur and knew the risks that came with it. It hurts, but I cannot blame you." Attempting to wipe her eyes and failing to do so, Sophitia returned her gaze to Tenlo. "I'm sorry Tenlo. I had hoped Cassandra could forgive you and see the good in you, but it sounds like she held on to her hate for you. Please, forgive my sister."

Tenlo smiled, his eyes straying to left side of Sophitia where he had stabbed her before looking back at her. "No, I understand. I hated for you for so long, and only have just come to terms and realized how fruitless it was. Cassandra only looked to protect you, and hated me for hurting you and hating you. She wanted you to return to your husband, to your two children. She gave her life so that yours could continue, and those relying on you would not be shattered. We should remember her for that, and honour her." He looked down at Cassandra's head, quiet for a moment before looking back at Sophitia. "When you are ready, I will accompany you to your home, to give Cassandra the final resting place she deserves. It is the least I can do for her, to respect her as a warrior, and more so to respect the wonderful young woman she was."

"We shall go together Sophitia," Kilik said with a soft smile, standing beside her on the opposite side Tenlo sat. "To remember Cassandra as she deserves."

Sophitia smiled softly, stroking her sister's hair gently and nodded. "Thank you, both of you. No, all three of you," she said slightly louder for Adelyn to hear, causing her to stiffen at the compliment and making Sophitia smile through her fresh tears. "Cassandra was blessed to have friends such as you. I'm glad she could pass to the higher plains with you nearby."

 **Epilogue**

 _Three days later Tenlo, Sophitia, Kilik, and Adelyn left for Greece to bury Cassandra while Draco, Tira, and Siegfried began their trek to Draco's homeland and Siegfried's final resting place. Hilde took her army to Wolfkrone and returned the hero of battle. Kilik returned to his homeland, finding the vessel awaiting him to be captained by his old friend Maxi while Xianghua stood on deck with a disapproving glance. With Sophitia's assistance Greece and Nehel entered an alliance, forcing a truce between Nehel and the Ottoman Empire and granting Tenlo and Adelyn a peaceful life. Together they birthed a son Tenlo named Sedat, and the emerald was passed down once more as the legacy lived on._


End file.
